Liga de bandidos
by pome-chan
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado y apoyado! Espero lo disfruten!
1. Terrestres y extrat mala combinación

**Liga de bandidos**

Hola a todos! Debido a unos problemitas con Fanfiction he decido subir una vez más esta historia, y por lo mismo también cambié mi nombre, sólo espero tener más suerte esta vez, como recompensa a esto subiré dos capítulos.

Para los que no lo saben me voy a basar en un capítulo muy esperado por todos nosotros, es uno de los últimos de la tercera temporada, cómo yo me imagino será, espero que les guste!.

_Capítulo 1 "Terrestres y extraterrestres ... mala combinación"_

Más allá de la luna y de los planetas, llegando al fin de la galaxia, en un lugar recóndito y oscuro de la vía láctea, una rey extraterrestre se disponía a cenar, no sin antes esperar a la llegada de sus invitados.

"**_Su graciosa majestad, sus invitados ya están aquí..."_** su fiel ayudante, Ooblar le dio el anuncio mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"**_Jaja muy bien! Grandioso! Hazlos pasar Ooblar." _** La mirada de maldad en el rey Goobot se acentuó aún más ante la noticia, era el primer paso para su plan maestro.

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban varias compuertas, una al lado de la otra. La primera se abrió lentamente...

"**_Oye! Suéltame! Acaso no sabes quien soy yo!..."_** dos Yokians guerreros aparecieron tras de ella con su rehén, cada uno tomándolo de un brazo. A pesar de ser pequeño y parecer inofensivo, era muy molesto. Una vez dejándolo libre y de sentarlo en una de las silla, acomodó sus lentes para ver al causante de que se encontrara tan lejos de la cárcel, más aún de la Tierra.

"**_Profesor Calamitous supongo..."_** habló el extraterrestre, con una vil sonrisa.

"**_El mismo, y tu quien eres!"_** inquirió el profesor.

"**Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, porque no primero le damos la bienvenida al resto de los invitados? Así podremos comenzar con la fiesta."**

La segunda compuerta comenzó a abrirse también con otros dos Yokians trayendo a otros de sus tantos rehenes, éste pataleaba y gritaba haciendo notar claramente que poseía un peor carácter que el profesor Calamitous.

"**Te ordeno que me sueltes! Nadie me hace esto! Tendrías que tenerme más respeto, soy importante! Soy..."**

"**_Eustace Strych" _**terminó el rey por **_él "porqué no te sientas? Es un gran placer tenerte con nosotros"._**

"**_Y quién diablos eres tu?"_** inquirió Eustace siendo un maleducado de primera, como siempre. Mientras era sentado _gentilmente_ en una de las sillas, junto al profesor. **_"tu también viejo!"_**

"**_Pero como te atreves muchacho maleducado! Tendrías que tenerle más respeto a tus mayores!" _**gritó indignado Calamitous.

"**_Ya tranquilos!"_** ordenó Goobot, haciendo señal con una de sus manos para que se abriera la siguiente compuerta.

"**_Pero que significa esto! Con que derecho me sacan de mis dulces sueños!"_** este parecía ser bastante pequeño, por lo cual no podía hacer demasiado daño físico, pero eso si, tenía una gran bocota. Los Yokians, sin prestarle demasiada atención, prosiguieron a sentarlo, pero en una silla más alta, pues era en verdad pequeño.

"**_Bienvenido seas Bebé Eddie!"_** exclamó Goobot.

"**_Qué diablos sucede aquí? Que es..."_** pero ya no pudo continuar, el pasadillo siguiente al por donde él había pasado se abrió, llamando su atención y el de todos los presentes.

"**_Guauuuu! Que hermosa!"_** quedó maravillado sólo el bebe, ya que el profesor reconocía perfectamente de quién se trataba y Eustace poco importancia le dio. Pues frente a ellos apareció la delgada y curvilínea figura de una mujer, vestida de negro, y con un seño que marcaba molestia en su atractivo rostro. **_"valla forma de tratar a una dama!"_** se soltó inmediatamente de los Yokians y pasó a sentarse sola, al ver que no habían caballeros presentes y humanos que la ayudaran.

"**_Vaya muñeca! He! y dime, que hace una dama como tu por estos lados recónditos de la galaxia?"_** el bebe inmutó cuando la vio sentarse a su lado, con una gran sonrisa y claramente baboseándose.

"**_Qué rayos haces aquí hija!"_** preguntó Calamitous, ante la sorpresa de los demás invitados.

"**_Ya cállense! Quieren? Y quién son ustedes? Y quien es esa bola de grasa tan repugnante!"_** dijo Magnífica Hermosa refiriéndose en primer lugar al bebe y al niño, y después al rey de los Yokians.

"**_Pero como te atreves! Ya hablaremos después,.. pero antes damas y caballeros quisiera presentarles a un genio de la maldad, el representante de lo vil y bajo de la Tierra!"_** Goobot dijo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por la llegada del siguiente invitado.

"**_Ja! Eso es imposible! No hay nadie más malvado sobre la faz de la Tierra que yo!"_** saltó el Profesor Calamitous a la defensiva.

Por detrás de la última compuerta apareció una pequeña figura, conocida en apariencia por todos los que se encontraban allí, pero a la vez desconocida para la mayor parte.

"**_TU!"_** los cuatro invitados, se pararon de sus asientos, alertados por la presencia de cierto niño.

"**_Neutron! Qué hace él aquí? Acaso esto es una trampa!"_** Exclamó ahora el bebe Eddie, indignado por reencontrarse con la figura de su primo más odiado.

El niño entro, totalmente tranquilo, con una gran sonrisa, pero no una buena, sino malvada que desconcertó a todos.

"**_Así es, yo soy Neutron, Jimmy Neutron, pero no el auténtico, soy una copia mejorada del original, con sentimientos y pensamientos meramente malvados! Jajaja"_** el clon malvado de Jimmy había sido sacado de su mundo negro para llevarlo allí. **_"No sé que sucede ni porque estoy aquí pero cualquier lugar es mejor que ese lugar negro y oscuro donde el maldito de Neutron me dejo encerrado!"_**

"**_Un clon! Valla! Pero que interesante!"_** exclamó Magnífica Hermosa en un seductor tono.

"**_Así es preciosa"_** respondió el clon **_"pero un clon mejorado! Poseo la inteligencia del original, pero combinado con maldad pura! jaja"_** a diferencia de los demás, el clon no se encontraba tan estupefacto por este acontecimiento, bastaba con ver la reunión de villanos que se había formado para darse cuenta de que el rey Goobot estaba planeando algo.

"**_Muy bien" _**comenzó ahora el Rey **_"ahora que ya están aquí los terrícolas. Creo que es hora de presentarles a los de nuestra raza, los extraterrestres. Adelante amigos". _**A la señal de Goobot aparecieron tras de la compuerta detrás de el, un monstruo, un extraterrestre de gran cabeza y una abuela de aspecto inofensivo. Los demás parecieron asombrados por las diferentes razas existentes.

"**_Este monstruo?..." _**dijo Eustace acercándose al Junkman **_"ja! pues estará muy feo pero parece carecer de inteligencia!"_** al sentirse insultado, el Junkman lanzó un estruendoso rugido en toda la cara del niño rico **_"haaaaaaaa! No me comas!"_**.

"**_Y qué me dices de esta anciana decrépita!"_** dijo el bebe Eddie, quien se acerco a examinar a la Taters **_"pero si parece mi abuela! jajaja"_**

"**_No me subestimes pequeño humano!"_** Taters levantó sus lentes dejando apreciar sus malévolos ojos y logro intimidar al pequeño.

"**_haa! Lo que tu digas!"_** el bebe corrió a abrazarse con Eustace, ambos igualmente de asustados.

"**_Es que acaso todos los humanos son así de idiotas?"_** comentó Meldar, recibiendo miradas no muy amorosas por parte de todos los terrestres.

"**_Jaja calma, calma, no debemos de pelear entre nosotros!" _** comenzó el Rey Goobot a anunciar **_"los he citado aquí porque de entre todas las criaturas del universo, a nosotros nos une algo en común."_** Frente a las dudas de algunos continuó. **_"JIMMY NEUTRON!"_** el extraterrestre, hasta ahora impasible, pareció reventar a la mención del niño genio. Al mismo tiempo todos los presentes endurecieron su mirada también al recordar al causante de que todos sus planes fracasaran. Al causante de que el anciano y la dama permanecieran durante tanto tiempo en la cárcel, de que un niño y un bebe estuvieran castigados hasta ahora, de humillar a tres extraterrestres en la Tierra, de hacer fracasar al cuarto en su programa de TV y de enviar a su clon a vivir lejos, en otro mundo.

"**Si trabajamos juntos, uniendo sus inteligencias, fuerzas y talentos lograremos derrotar a Neutron y a sus amigos de una vez y para siempre! Nadie nos podrá detener!" **como poseído el Rey expresó a sus compañeros, los cuales lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Al ver que su risa no era compartida por ellos, Goobot decidió parar por la vergüenza que le causaba. **"Que sucede!"**

"**No necesito de ustedes para vencer a Neutron" **exclamó el clon, apoyado por los demás terrícolas **"poseo la suficiente inteligencia para derrotarlo cuando quiera!"**

"**Mi querido y falso Neutron..."** se acerco el rey al clon para tomarlo por los hombros como buenos amigos que no eran **"entiendo lo que dices, pero hay un pequeño problemita ... ... si no fuera por nosotros... SEGUIRÍAS ENCERRADO EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LAS TINIEBLAS!"** y volteó a ver a los demás **"AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES SEGRUIRÍAN EN LA CÁRCEL O CASTIGADOS EN SUS CASAS!. Neutron fue el culpable, acaso esa humillación por la que pasaron no tiene un precio? No les gustaría vengarse de la forma más cruel y vil!"**. Los terrícolas se miraron entre ellos.

"**Por supuesto que si!", "Si, si!", "Neutron finalmente pagará por todo!".** Y diversos comentarios se dejaron escuchar.

"**Muy bien, que es lo que tienes en mente?"** preguntó el Clon, totalmente convencido, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

"**Algo muy, pero muuuuuuuyyyy malo! Jajajajaja"** esta vez la malévola risa fue contagiada por los demás.

---------------------------

Notas de la autora: Huyyyy! Qué será lo que tiene planeado esta vez el Rey Goobot, pues ni yo misma lo sé, aún tengo que pensarlo, jaja. Que les ha parecido hasta ahora? Bien, mal, me odian? O me adoran? Jaja. Bueno, esto es lo que mi cabecita ha estado maquinando hasta ahora, espero no haberme olvidado de ningún villano!. Si creen que me faltó alguno o tienen alguna idea para tirarme, bienvenida sea!. Espero verlos pronto, Sayonara, cuídense mucho!


	2. Extraños sucesos

_NA: Como lo he prometido, aquí se encuentra el segundo capítulo de Liga de Bandidos, espero que lo estén disfrutando, por cierto! Sé que hubo una personita que me envió un review, él mismo leyó mis dos fanfics de Jimmy Neutron. Como ya lo había dicho antes, tuve ciertos problemitas con Fanfiction y es por eso que no sé el nombre de esa persona, pero quería agradecerle profundamente por haberse tomado ese tiempito para darme su opinión y espero que esté leyendo esto en estos momentos. Bueno, no los molesto más y sigamos con la historia!_

_------------------------_   
_Capítulo 2 "Extraños sucesos"_

"_**Oh! Vamos chicos! Ya les dije que lo sentía!"**_ exclamó una desesperada Libby, como nunca antes se había visto. Sus amigos, se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, dándole la espalda a la niña, en señal de notorio enfado. Y como no? si apenas habían pasado un par de días desde el pequeño incidente. En la escuela se promocionó un proyecto de programas televisivos. Todos habían tenido el privilegio de hacer su propio programa y de ser transmitido en vivo y en directo ha todo Retroville. Fue una gran oportunidad para demostrar sus talentos, y así como muchos lo habían llevado a cabo sólo por diversión, habían quienes se lo tomaron demasiado en serio. En ésta última clasificación entraba Libby. Su prototipo de programa televisivo había sido un programa de espectáculos, que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno de puros y viles chismes. Fue un gran éxito! Pero Libby quería más! Se les estaba acabando los chismes para contar y con ello su _'salto a la fama'_ como lo había denominado la niña. Y como buena conductora que era no quería comenzar a inventar historias para ganar renting, no, debían ser verdaderas, así que optó por el plato fuerte, uno que había estado guardando en secreto para no fallarle a su mejor amiga. Pero la avaricia pudo más que su amistad y estuvo a punto de contar cierta historia que ocurrió entre ella y cierto niño genio en una isla desierta. Por suerte, ambos supieron actuar justo a tiempo para _taparle_, por decirlo de alguna manera, la boca a la morocha, manteniendo la historia en secreto. Pero la impotencia permanecía vigente hasta el día de hoy, lamentablemente para Libby...

"_**Sentirlo no es suficiente! Ya es demasiado tarde! Cuando estuviste a punto de abrir la boca no lo sentías mucho verdad?..."**_ las palabras de Cindy salían como veneno de su boca, no lo podía creer, nisiquiera Jimmy sabía que había marcado sus iniciales en una palmera y Libby quería que lo supiera la ciudad entera! Era el colmo!

"_**Sugiero que optemos por usar el borrador de memorias Neutron en ella!"**_ Jimmy se encontraba en las misma condiciones que Cindy, si Libby hubiera hablado, eso hubiera causado que su reputación se viera claramente quebrantada. Por eso mismo, por una vez en la vida, se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Cindy para planear el merecido castigo de Libby.

"_**Valla! Hasta que por fin se te ocurre algo bueno Neutron!"**_ exclamó Cindy en un tono burlón.

"_**Todas mis ideas son buenas Vortex!"**_ dijo Jimmy, al haber sido insultado de esa manera.

"_**A si? Dime tres!"**_ la atención de Cindy se dirigió al niño genio.

"_**Pues..."**_ Jimmy comenzó a decir.

"_**Oigan! que no se supone que con quien estaban enojados era con Libby!"**_ exclamó Sheen recién llegando junto a Carl, haciendo que la mirada de enfado por parte de los niños se volviera a posar sobre Libby.

"_**SHEEN!"**_ exclamó, es que acaso nadie estaba dispuesta a ayudarla?

"_**Ups!... lo siento!"**_ dijo Sheen totalmente arrepentido, mientras observaba como su chica suspiraba pesadamente.

"_**Muy bien, escuchen!"**_ los cuatro niños dirigieron su mirada de atención hacia Libby. **_"Si quieren borrar mi memoria háganlo! Pero les recuerdo que soy la única testigo de lo que sucedió y la única que puede ayudarlos en su relación en un futuro cercano."_** Ante las palabras dichas por su mejor amiga, Cindy se sonrojó al igual que lo hizo el niño genio. Afortunadamente parecía que Sheen y Carl no se dieron cuenta a lo que refería, aunque los sonrojos en los niños los delataban fácilmente.

"_**No... no se a lo que te refieres"**_ tartamudeo Cindy.

"_**Si, no hay nada entre nosotros, más que una relación de rivalidad." **_Apoyó Jimmy, aunque comenzó a arrepentirse de lo dicho al recibir una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Cindy.

"_**Si! No necesitan de tu ayuda para seguir peleando! se las arreglan muy bien...!"**_ una vez más interrumpió Sheen, pero se calló inmediatamente al recibir una mirada matadora de su casi novia.

"_**Lo único que se! Es que ustedes se complican demasiado la vida para sólo tener 10 años."**_ Exclamó enfadada Libby, ante el desconcierto de Cindy y Jimmy.

"_**Libby tiene razón..."**_ comenzó Sheen, ante el asombro de los demás **_"son los únicos que conozco que piensan o sienten una cosa y hacen todo lo contrario!"_**

"_**Si! Como esa vez que estábamos en el auto flotante y cuando se pusieron a pelear para cubrir que en realidad se aman!"**_ Terminó Carl. Libby no podía estar más contenta, sus amigos la estaban ayudando y mucho.

_Cómo podía ser que un niño hiperactivo y un amante de las llamas pudieran darse cuenta de esas cosas!_ Emitió alarmado Jimmy en sus pensamientos.

"_**Pe...pe...pero de donde sacaron eso!"**_ Cindy se encontraba igual de perturbada que Jimmy, al igual que el color rojo de sus caras se acentuaban cada vez más.

"_**Jaja es muy fácil! Libby fue quien nos lo dijo!"**_ Sheen orgulloso abrazó a su chica, la cual mostró una cara de temor ante de lo dicho por él.

"_**QUÉ!" **_gritaron a unísono la rubia y el niño genio.

"_**Eso ya es el colmo! No tengo porque seguir soportando esto! ME VOY!"**_ inmediatamente como queriendo escapar de la situación pero mostrándose totalmente indignada, Cindy se levantó de su mesa dejando su malteada a medio terminar.

Al ver que Cindy ya había atravesado la puerta, Jimmy se apresuró a pararse **_"he..e..e... yo... también debo irme, tengo...mmm... experimentos que...a ... terminar, si! Adiós." _** Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto y menos aún si estaba solo!

Sus amigos se despidieron de él siguiéndolo con la mirada, como apresuradamente el niño genio salía por la misma puerta por la que había salido Cindy.

"_**Hay esos dos nunca van a cambiar..."**_ se rindió Libby, recibiendo el apoyo de Sheen y Carl.

-----------------------------------------------

"_**Hey! Cindy!"**_ al escuchar su nombre, la niña paro su caminar y volteó a mirar.

"_**Ha! Eres tu Neutron! Que quieres!"**_ exclamó la niña, quien continuo caminando casi ignorándolo.

"_**Cómo pudiste escaparte así!"**_ exclamó enfadado el niño, colocándose al lado de ella. **_"ahora quedamos como unos completos idiotas y todo gracias a tu amiga!"_**

"_**QUE! Ahora todo es culpa de ella? Y tus amigos que? Ellos fueron quienes dijeron semejantes barbaridades!"**_ saltó a la defensiva Cindy.

"_**No las habrían dicho si Libby no les hubiera metido esas ideas en la cabeza!"**_ a pesar de querer parecer enfadados con sus amigos, los defendían bastante.

"_**Eso no viene al caso! Lo único importante aquí es que fueron puras mentiras!"**_ Cindy volteó la cara para evitar mirar al niño genio.

"_**Si, jajaja, que tontería, no?"**_ ya más tranquilo Jimmy comenzó una conversación con su acompañante.

"_**Si, el que peleemos no quiere decir que escondamos sentimientos contrarios..."**_ Cindy comenzó a sonrojarse por los pensamientos que atravesaban por su cabeza.

"_**Es verdad...mmm"**_ comenzó a dudar **_"cuando... cuando estuvimos en la Isla no tuvimos que pelear para... para..."_** Jimmy se sonrojó de igual forma, sin poder terminar de decir lo que tenía planeado.

"_**Para que?"**_ Cindy se detuvo un momento para escucharlo, al igual que Jimmy.

"_**Pues para... para... llevarnos bien! Si! Eso es!"**_ soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, arrepintiéndose poco después al ver la expresión en la cara de Cindy, la segunda de desaprobación en el día. **_"Es decir, Cindy..."_**

"_**Para ti no significó nada, verdad?"**_ interrogó la niña, con ojos de dolor.

"_**NO! Yo no quise decir eso!"**_ intentó Jimmy con desesperación.

"_**Debí de habérmelo imaginado! Que se puede esperar de un mujeriego de primera como tu!"**_

"_**Mujeriego! De que hablas?"**_

"_**Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! A pesar de todo lo que pasó en la isla, tu seguiste atrás de Betty Quinlan!" **_

Ante eso Jimmy se quedo mudo, por un lado ella tenía razón, pero por el otro se estaba equivocando!.

"_**No es lo que piensas! Yo solo..."**_

"_**No necesitas darme explicaciones! Yo no soy nada tuyo, así que..."**_

"_**Sabes que? Tienes razón! No necesito darte explicaciones! Así como tu no me las distes cuando andabas con Nick, con Timmy y Eustace!"**_

"_**Sólo estas celoso! Además eso ocurrió antes de lo de la isla!"**_

"_**No mezcles las cosas!"**_

"_**No las estoy mezclando eres tu el que lo hace!"**_

"_**Jimmy! Cindy!" **_los aludidos desviaron su atención a los recién llegados.

"_**Que sucede? Y donde esta Carl!"**_ preguntó Jimmy.

"_**Se lo llevaron!"**_ dijo Sheen al borde de la desesperación.

"_**QUE! Pero quien!"**_

"_**No lo sabemos! Sólo dejaron esto"**_ anunció Libby entregándole a Jimmy un pequeño Chip de computadora.

"_**Ha! Pero si es..."**_ comenzó a decir Cindy al descubrir lo que era. **_"Es un telecomunicador extraterrestre"._** Jimmy presionó un pequeño botoncito del lado izquierdo del aparato para ver el mensaje, instantáneamente apareció un holograma con un extraterrestre con una corona en su cabeza.

"_**Hola Jimmy Neutron! Como has estado? Tanto tiempo..."**_ una voz maléfica salió del portavoz.

"_**Es Goobot!"**_ exclamó Jimmy **_"y ahora qué quieres?"_**. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

"_**Te sugiero que mantengas la calma niño ya que tengo en mis manos a tu mejor amigo, no lo olvides!"**_ Y allí terminó al transmisión.

"_**Que! Pero no dijo nada más! Ni donde estar Carl, ni si lo liberara!"**_ Cindy también comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo.

"_**Pobre gordo!"**_ Sheen aportó.

"_**Ya! Tranquilos! Lo más seguro es que quieran preocuparnos! Eso es todo! Ya verán como muy pronto nos darán noticias suyas!"**_ Jimmy anunció al resto del grupo, muy convencido.

"_**Pero... no lo entiendo, porque se llevarían a Carl?" **_

"_**Libby tiene razón, de todos nosotros él es el más inofensivo."**_

"_**No lo sé, por lo pronto llevemos este chip al laboratorio, quizás pueda localizar las coordenadas de donde provino el mensaje! Vamos!"**_ y así los cuatro niños se dirigieron a toda prisa al laboratorio.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche en el laboratorio del niño genio. Él y sus amigos llevaban cerca de cuatro horas tratando de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no habían tenido éxito en localizar las coordenadas ya que el rey Goobot se había encargado de colocar una barra de protección en la base de datos de la mini computadora con anterioridad.

"_**Oh casi lo olvidaba!"**_ repentinamente un nuevo holograma apareció del aparato **_"sólo quería tranquilizarte al decirte que no te preocupes por tu obeso amigo, él se encuentra más que bien, obsérvalo por ti mismo"_** en la imagen Goobot se hizo a un lado para dejar ver al desaparecido rodeado de hermosas mujeres que le daban constantemente comida, era tratado como un rey.

"_**Hola Jimmy! La estoy pasando genial"**_ dijo Carl poco después de tragar con dificultad un trozo de comida parecida a la que ingirió cuando participo en el concurso. **_"No te preocupes por mi, aun no quiero volver!"_** . Al ver esto Cindy, Libby y Sheen se relajaron y sonrieron al ver que Carl estaba sano y salvo. Sin embargo el niño genio aún tenía sus sospechas. _**"Qué es lo que te propones ahora bola de flema!"**_ grito indignado.

"_**Jaja que poca confianza me tienes querido Neutron, y más aún que poca inteligencia de tu parte... AL CREER QUE TE LO VOY A DECIR!"**_ la mirada se endureció en todos los presentes. **_"sólo te sugiero que te cuides y que cuides a los que te importa, nos veremos muy pronto jajaja"_** y una vez más se cortó la comunicación.

"_**Qué quiso decir con eso!"**_ exclamó preocupada Libby, pero sintiéndose reconfortante al ser abrazada por su novio. **_"No te preocupes m reina, yo y Ultra lord te cuidaremos!"_**

Jimmy y Cindy se miraron el uno al otro preocupados, con las palabras justas atravesadas en su garganta. **_"Lo,... lo mejor será que nos vayamos a nuestras casas a descansar, por ahora no podemos hacer mucho más."_** Finalmente Cindy dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a los demás, aunque en su interior se notaba terriblemente asustada. Los demás asintieron a lo dicho por ella y se dispusieron a irse.

------------------------

_Notas de la autora: Pues bien, una parte del plan del Rey Goobot se esta descubriendo. Pobrecillo de Carl! Lo desaparecí! Jaja pero pronto tendrá compañía muahahahaha! (soy mala!). Bueno por ahora no tengo mucho más que comentarles, ho bueno en los próximos capítulos se viene un poco de azúcar, aunque también habrá acción, por eso no se preocupen. Chaucito! Nos vemos!_


	3. La desaparición de Sheen y Libby

_Hola! Bueno, me da algo de tristeza que después de dos capítulos no haya recibido ni un solo review, aún guardo las esperanzas de que alguien esté leyendo esta historia_ _------------------------_   
_Capítulo 3 "La desaparición de Sheen y Libby"_

Una pequeña parejita se encontraba descansando en uno de los alrededores de la escuela. Algo bastante extraño, pues ambos eran tan alegres y enérgicos que era difícil pensar que estuvieran tan tranquilos.

"_**Donde estará Carl?"**_ se preguntaba una y otra vez Libby.

"_**No lo sé, aunque se lo estaba pasando bastante bien!..."**_ bromeó Sheen pero se cayo inmediatamente al sentir la mirada de reproche de su novia.

"_**Si lo sé, pero..."**_ comenzó Libby **_"no te parece extraño? Porque lo llevarían si no le iban a hacer nada?"_**

"_**No quiero que te lleven a ti también Libby!"**_ gritó Sheen alarmado.

"_**Hay Sheen no seas exagerado..."**(suspiró) "**si, lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que te alejen de mi**"_ dijo volteando a ver a los ojos al niño.

----------

_**Mientras tanto otra parejita...**_

"_**Todo esto es tu culpa Neutron!" **_Cindy y Jimmy iban caminando juntos por la vereda del patio

de la escuela, discutiendo como era habitual.

"_**Qué? Eso no es cierto!"**_se defendió el niño genio.

"_**Claro que si! Si no fuera por tus tontos inventos jamás habríamos ido a ese planeta, jamás habríamos conocido a ese asqueroso extraterrestre y por consiguiente jamás habrían secuestrado a Carl!"**_

"_**Eso que dices no tiene coherencia y lo sabes.."**_

"_**No me vengas a hablar de coherencia a mi.."**_

Y así comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, se encontraron con la figura de dos de sus amigos, muy juntitos. Ambos quedaron sin habla, todo era una tontería, como puede ser que ellos estuvieran peleando de esa forma mientras que sus mejores amigos se encontraban en esas condiciones?.

"_**Sería una pena que los separaran, no?"**_ dijo Cindy, enternecida por la escena.

"_**Si...es decir, ellos se quieren... no se que harían si uno de los dos se marchara"**_dijo Jimmy, sintiéndose un poco identificado con la situación y por lo mismo volteó a mirar a Cindy.

"_**Si..."**_ Cindy también se quedó mirándolo, últimamente sucedía mucho, a pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo peleándose, habían ocasiones en las que cada uno se quedaba prendido de la mirada del otro, no lo podían evitar.

"_**Pero no te preocupes... ven!"**_ dijo Jimmy a Cindy a medida que ambos caminaban hacia sus amigos.

"_**Amigos! Quiere presentarles mi nuevo invento!"**_ dijo mientras les entregaba a cada uno un pequeño aparato que se asemejaba bastante a un simple reloj de muñeca.

"_**Que son?"**_ preguntó Libby colocándoselo.

"_**Es el localizador Neutron"**_ explicó **_"cuando alguno de nosotros vea algo sospechoso o se encuentre en peligro sólo deberá oprimir este botón azul, lo que transmitirá una onda de sonido directo a la antena de recepción de los demás relojes, y el resto acudiremos inmediatamente a su ayuda, que les parece?"_** terminó el niño genio.

"_**he... alguien me lo traduce?"**_ dijo Sheen, con carita de no haber entendido nada.

"_**Cuando nos necesites sólo debes oprimir el botón azul para avisarnos y así podremos ayudarte."**_ Explicó pacientemente Cindy.

"_**Oh gracias..."**_ dijo Sheen, aliviado.

"_**Así es, pero además, también posee un mini láser y un portavoz, y los más importante es que todos se encuentran conectados a la computadora de mi laboratorio, así también podré vigilarlos todo el tiempo."**_ Continuó explicando Jimmy.

"_**QUÉ! Eso si que no cabezón! No tengo ningún interés en que sepas todo lo que hago en el día! No dejaré que violes mi privacidad!"**_ Cindy perdió totalmente la compostura, le parecía un total falta de respeto.

"_**Hay por favor! Que puedes hacer de importante en el día de lo que yo no pueda enterarme!"**_ contestó Jimmy.

"_**Eso a ti no te incumbe!"**_ dijo Cindy a punto de golpearlo hasta que Libby la freno a tiempo.

"_**Vamos Cindy, es por tu seguridad, anda úsalo"**_ . Cindy suspiró designada, no podía rehusarse, su mejor amiga se lo estaba pidiendo.

"_**De acuerdo, pero sólo porque ustedes también están en peligro. Pero..."**_ dijo ahora refiriéndose a Jimmy **_"... exijo que quites las coordenadas de este localizador de tu computadora, ahora!"_**

"_**Muy bien, muy bien! Pero después no vengas a pedir ayuda!"**_ dijo Jimmy, más dejándose llevar por la rabia que le provocaba el mal agradecimiento de Cindy. Pero sentía que iba a arrepentirse más tarde...**_ "ya está, contenta?"_** terminó con total sarcasmo hacia la rubia.

"_**Si, mucho.. pero no creas que voy a agradecértelo."**_ Ahora terminó por decir Cindy con el mismo sarcasmo. Y así se alejó del lugar, llevando consigo dos miradas de suma preocupación.

"_**No lo hiciste, verdad Jimmy?"**_ preguntó una preocupada Libby.

"_**Por ahora tuve que hacerlo, Cindy es muy lista y podría darse cuenta, pero en cuanto se distraiga volveré a conectar sus coordenadas en la computadora." **_respondió seriamente. Pero al instante se desconcertó por la mirada que le dirigieron sus amigos. **_"Que?"_**

"_**Dijiste que Cindy es muy lista!"**_ dijo Sheen aún sin poder creérselo.

"_**Vaya! Hasta que finalmente lo admitiste!"**_ continuo Libby en un tono entre pícara y divertida.

"_**QUÉ! Yo no... es decir...lo que quiero decir es que es tan testaruda que podría llegar a dudar de mi!"**_ mintió totalmente rojo el niño genio.

"_**Si claro! jaja"**_ la parejita comenzó a reír, sólo haciendo que el pobre niño se pusiera aún más rojo.

----------

_**Ese mismo día, llegando la noche...**_

El niño genio dio un largo y agotador bostezo. Se había pasado toda la tarde vigilando la seguridad de Sheen y Libby mediante la computadora, no había sido muy difícil puesto que ellos se la habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos, así que pudo observarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Aunque se sentía un poco asqueado, era increíble lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su amigo, y de Libby ni se diga, aunque era un poco más aceptable por el hecho de que es chica, pero en fin. Ya ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, así que no había de que preocuparse, ya era demasiado tarde como para que los extraterrestres quisieran atacarlos. Miró hacia fuera para observar como comenzaba a llover lentamente. Ahora tenía que ocuparse de otra personita, ya que no podía vigilarla por intermedio de la computadora como los demás, decidió hacer algo muy sencillo, colocó su tradicional telescopio en la ventana de su habitación para que diera directamente a la habitación de ella. Por lo mismo, totalmente cansado se retiró de su laboratorio para prepararse para irse a la cama, no sin antes colocar una alarma en todos los sistema por si ocurría algo mientras dormía.

Una vez llegado a su habitación y puesto su pijama, apagó las luces para no ser descubierto. Y sigilosamente tomó su telescopio para volver a examinar a Cindy. Sintió un gran alivio al verla tranquilamente leyendo en su cama.

"_**haa... por que tendrá que ser tan testaruda?.."**_ se preguntaba el niño genio mientras se acomodaba mejor para observarla un rato más. Definitivamente sintió que se sacaba un gran peso de encima, al no poder observarla como tenía planeado, se había tomado toda la tarde en observar a sus amigos y a ella la había descuidado mucho, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Había enviado a Godard a cuidarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero no era lo mismo, era él quien quería hacerlo, no podía tranquilizarse si no la veía con sus propios ojos. **_"Qué bueno que esta a salvo" _** una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, la cual no duró mucho puesto que...

_ding dong! ding dong! ding dong!_ _"JIMMY! JIMMY! Ayúdanos por favor! Haaaaaaa!"_ era la voz desesperada de Sheen, que provenía del localizador de su muñeca, el niño genio se alarmó y lo hizo aún más al ver que a través del telescopio Cindy se paraba repentinamente de su cama para observar su localizador y seguidamente salir de su habitación a toda prisa. _Lo más seguro es que Libby le haya alertado a ella!_ pensaba Jimmy mientras imitaba a Cindy y salía de su habitación, pero por la compuerta especial que lo llevaba directamente al garage, en busca de su auto flotante.

La pequeña lluvia de hace unos instantes se había intensificado mucho, al igual que la situación de los niños. Jimmy salió de su patio a toda prisa en su auto flotante, mientras buscaba con la vista a su vecina. Un poco más adelante pudo ver como una pequeña figura corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, iba con su pijama puesto, pantuflas y sólo con un pequeño cobertor protegiéndola de la lluvia.

"_**Cindy!" **_ la susodicha se volteó para ver al poseedor de tan conocida voz, pero sin dejar de correr.

"_**Neutrón! Libby esta...!"**_ se encontraba totalmente empapada, pero la desesperación por el bienestar de su amiga era su prioridad.

"_**Si, lo sé! Sheen también! Vamos sube, así llegaremos más rápido!"**_ Jimmy le ofreció su mano pero sin parar mucho la velocidad del auto, Cindy lo aceptó sin más, olvidándose por completo la pequeña discusión que había tenido con el niño en la tarde. Una vez que vio sentada y segura a Cindy, Jimmy aumentó la velocidad del auto flotante, mientras que observaba con cuidado la localización de sus amigos en su reloj.

"_**Si tomamos este atajo llegaremos más pronto Neutron!"**_ dijo Cindy, quien también observaba sigilosamente su reloj y le señalaba a Jimmy un atajo.

"_**De acuerdo!"**_ y así, giró el volante para tomar dicho camino. Sólo faltaban una cuantas cuadras para llegar cuando algo captó la atención de los niños. En lo alto del cielo y entre la lluvia se podía ver un objeto volador. Ambos lo identificaron inmediatamente como una nave espacial con forma de gallina. **_"Es la nave espacial de los Yokians!"_** se alarmó Cindy. Jimmy bajó la vista para encontrarse con Sheen y Libby, quienes permanecían abrazados fuertemente para evitar que se llevaran al otro. _**"Amigos!"**_

"_**Jimmy! Cindy!"**_ se alegraron de verlos, pero repentinamente se vieron iluminados por un rayo de luz segador.

"_**Nooo!"**_ sin esperar a que el auto flotante frenara, Cindy se bajó rápidamente de él, para ir en ayuda de sus amigos.

"_**Cindy! Espera! Detente!"**_ Jimmy siguió en lo que pudo a Cindy.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la extraña luz pareció hipnotizar a Sheen y a Libby, puesto que no pusieron resistencia al verse que poco a poco eran elevados. Cindy se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

"_**NO!"**_ quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de llegar a sus amigos Jimmy logró alcanzar a la niña y detenerla del brazo al momento que la abrazaba fuertemente a él para evitar que se escapara. De haber sido tocada por ese rayo, seguramente se la habrían llevado a ella también. **_"Libby!"_** gritó la niña, como si con ello hiciera despertar a su amiga. Observaba aterrada como la pareja, aún abrazada, era elevada y dirigida a la compuerta abierta de la nave, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Finalmente Sheen y Libby fueron transportados al interior de la nave, desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos al igual que lo hizo la nave segundos después.

"_**Libby..."**_ pronunció débilmente Cindy mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el lodo formado por la intenta lluvia, se esta mojando y ensuciando toda, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Jimmy al estar abrazándola, también se inclinó al igual que ella. **_"...Sheen...",_**

"_**Cindy... tranquilízate.."**_ intentó Jimmy a la vez que tomaba la mano de la niña, pero recibiendo un violento empujón a cambio.

"_**No me toques!..."**_ dijo Cindy al momento en que clavaba su vista en el rostro del niño y dejaba ver al suyo cubierto de lágrimas **_"porqué lo hiciste!... porque me detuviste!"_**

"_**Acaso querías que te llevaran a ti también! Ese rayo que viste es un campo gravitacional! Sólo necesitas tocarlo para que pierdas tu peso y comiences a elevarte sin que nadie pueda ayudarte!" **_respondió Jimmy duramente.

"_**Pude haber salvado a Libby!"**_

"_**Y si no?".**_ Cindy ya no pudo más que llorar, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, sentía miedo, mucho miedo, como nunca lo había sentido antes. Jimmy observó esto petrificado, Cindy estaba llorando y temblando, sintió deseos de protegerla, de decirle que todo estaba bien, se veía tan... tan... frágil.

"_**Vamos, te llevare a casa, necesitas descansar"** _dijo con una increíble ternura, al momento en que ayudaba a Cindy a ponerse de pie, y esta lo seguía sin oponerse, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

_**------------------------**_

Bueno, aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, de ser así, por favor déjenme un review!


	4. Cuidándote

_Holissssssssss! Me siento muy feliz! Recibí un review!_

_Usagi Yasunao__ hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad me subiste el ánimo, pensé que éste fic estaba muerto!. En cuanto a lo de la isla pues si, paso de verdad en la serie en el capítulo "Stranded"m es muy bueno, cuando puedas verlo te lo recomiendo. De nuevo gracias por leer este fic y espero que lo sigas haciendo! Besos y cuidate!_

_Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti!_

-----------------   
_Capítulo 4 "Cuidándote..."_

Se podía escuchar el ruido del agua de la regadera que se mezclaba con el resonar de la lluvia contra la ventana. En una esquina del cuarto de baño se observaba un pijama rosa de dos piezas colocado en el cesto de la ropa sucia ya que estaba mojado y manchado de lodo.

Repentinamente la cortina fue corrida dejando pasar a una pequeña niña rubia, quien inmediatamente se colocó una bata de toalla sobre su camisón tornasolado también de color rosa, el cual hacia juego con las pantuflas que poseían un moño en el centro. Secó su cabello tranquilamente con su secador mientras observaba su deteriorado rostro en el espejo. No tenía ninguna prisa en salir de allí, no había razones, se sentía pérdida, una infinita tristeza invadía su corazón, la impotencia de hace algunos momentos se había convertido en pura desolación.

Hace algunos momentos su vecino la había dejado en su casa después de tan desastrosa noche, ahora que lo razonaba mejor, no le había dicho las gracias o nisiquiera un buenas noches, simplemente había entrado en su casa sin mirar hacia atrás, sumida en sus pensamientos. Dejó el secador en la repisa correspondiente y se dispuso a salir del baño, quería recostarse, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche pero le daba igual, sólo se tiraría en su cama pero sin poder dormir. Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa.

"_**NEUTRON!"**_ gritó una acalorada Cindy mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a hacer juego con su vestimenta **_"qué haces aquí! Acaso me estabas espiando!"._** El niño se encontraba muy tranquilamente apoyado en el barandal de la escalera en el pasillo de la casa Vortex, como si fuera la suya, en medio de la oscuridad en una noche de lluvia y en la puerta de un baño donde una dama se estaba bañando, no era una muy buena imagen.

"_**Qué! No, no... yo... solo.."**_ Jimmy adquirió el mismo tono que Cindy. Se veía tan linda así, en un aspecto tan inocente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Pero se vio obligado a hacerlo al ver la mirada de intriga y enfado que ella le dirigía.

"_**Bueno... es que me di cuenta de que en esta casa no hay nadie...y... pues"**_ comenzó a decir el niño genio.

"_**Así es.."**_ interrumpió Cindy **_"Se fueron de viaje hace un par de días, a una conferencia por el trabajo de mi papá."_**

"_**Te dejaron completamente sola?"**_ inquirió el niño sorprendido, como podía ser que la dejaran sola por tanto tiempo?.

"_**Si, pero ya estoy acostumbrada"**_ respondió indiferente **_"Se puede saber que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido, ya es muy tarde."_**

"_**Te vienes conmigo al laboratorio ahora mismo!"**_ exclamó como una orden, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia, pero sorprendiéndola de sobre manera.

"_**Que! Te volviste loco? Tu no me das ordenes!"**_

"_**Es por tu propio bien, anda vamos!"**_ exclamó decididamente Jimmy al momento en que la tomaba del brazo dispuesto a llevársela de ahí. Pero como era de esperarse Cindy se rehusó testarudamente. **_"Cindy! Que no lo ves? Es peligroso que te quedes aquí sola! No hay nadie quien te cuide!"_**

"_**Y debo de suponer que TU me vas a cuidar?"**_

"_**Supones bien! Yo me haré cargo! En el laboratorio estaremos a salvo! Confía en mi!"**_

"_**Ha! Donde había escuchado eso antes?"**_ en un tono de total sarcasmo comentó la rubia, pretendiendo pensar **_"Ha! Si! Cuando nos diste estos estúpidos localizadores para que los extraterrestres no pudieran raptarnos!"_**

"_**Oh! Bueno eso..."**_

"_**No quieras salvarte esta vez Neutron! Todos tus inventos son inútiles! Ni tus localizadores, ni tu computadora, nisiquiera tu perro robot pudieron evitar que se llevaran a Libby y a Sheen! Ya no hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir! No se puede confiar en ti!"**_ gritó con pequeñas lagrimitas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. **_"Yo me puedo cuidar sola! No te necesito! Y si no puedo hacerlo, pues... que me lleven! No me interesa!"_** y se dispuso a rodear al niño genio para escapar de la situación y dar por acabada la charla. _**"Ahora vete de mi casa!"**_

"_**No lo haré!"**_ repentinamente Jimmy la sostuvo por la manos evitando que se escapara y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. **_"Escucha! Se que he cometido muchos errores! Pero esta vez te juro que no pasará! Buscare la forma de localizar a nuestros amigos y de traerlos de nuevo a la Tierra! Y de darle su merecido a esos extraterrestres de una buena vez! Pero por lo pronto necesito que estés a salvo! Y que me ayudes! Por favor..."_** la voz de Jimmy sonaba totalmente sincera, pero aún así Cindy se rehusaba a creerle, en el fondo sabía que el no se equivocaba a propósito, eran meros errores, pero aún así los cometía.

"_**Es que no lo entiendes? Me da igual si me llevan o no! No hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar, nisiquiera nuestros padres porque se encontrarían involucrados y comenzarían a llevárselos a ellos también! Perdimos! No hay razón para..."**_ súbitamente su voz se apagó, al momento en que comenzaba a sentirse mareada por efecto de la pérdida de fuerzas. Y cayó en brazos de Jimmy, Godard se sintió culpable, por órdenes de su creador había esparcido un adormecedor desde su boca en dirección a Cindy.

"_**Bien hecho chico..." **_ dijo Jimmy al momento en que acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo en señal de apoyo **_"Lo siento Cindy... pero no me dejaste otra opción.."._**

_**Momentos después...**_

Jimmy se encontraba tranquilamente en su laboratorio terminando uno más de sus tantos inventos. Cuando repentinamente se escuchó demasiado escándalo del otro lado de la compuerta, pero aún dentro del laboratorio.

"**_Hay no! Ya se debe de haber despertado!"_** exclamó atemorizado y a toda prisa se dispuso a atravesar el umbral luego de oprimir un pequeño botón de un lado de la misma para que se abriera dicha compuerta. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con una imagen no muy grata, Cindy se encontraba totalmente indignada del otro lado, trayendo consigo colgados de sus brazos dos nanobots y en su pierna a Godard, todos ellos en su intento en vano de detenerla.

"**_Cómo ...pudiste... ATREVERTE NEUTRON!"_** su enfado creció más al ver cierto niño genio causante de su ira.

"**_Cindy tranquilízate!"_** pidió un asustado Jimmy, eran pocas las veces en que había visto a Cindy tan enfadada.

"**_QUE ME TRANQUILICE! Espera en que te ponga las manos encima y verás lo TRANQUILA que estoy!"_** advirtió al momento en que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el niño.

"**_Computadora! Campo de fuerza, ahora!"_** inmediatamente un tubo de vidrio descendió desde el techo hasta el suelo dejando en su interior encerrada a una enfurecida Cindy. Jimmy se acercó despacio pero sigilosamente aún temiendo por la reacción de Cindy. Ella mantenía sus manos apoyadas en el vidrio tratando de auto-calmarse, pero aún así no podía evitar tener esa mirada de rabia hacia el niño genio. Jimmy colocó sus propias manos en el vidrio en la misma posición que ella, tratando así de mantener un contacto con ella a través del vidrio.

"**_Lo siento mucho..."_** susurró él **_"pero es la única manera que tengo de cuidarte..."_** finalizó en un tono tan dulce que Cindy no pudo evitar bajar la guardia en ese momento. Lentamente cayó rendida sentada en el piso, con su espalda apoyada en el campo de fuerza.

"**_Ya te dije que me puedo cuidar sola..."_** respondió tranquilamente **_"no ganas nada con tenerme encerrada aquí"_** mantenía su cabeza agachada en todo momento.

"**_No quiero mantenerte aquí a la fuerza, en verdad quiero que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad!"_** exclamó decididamente Jimmy, al momento en que le pedía a la computadora la cancelación del campo de fuerza, creyendo que ya no era necesario. Cindy ni se inmutó ante esto. **_"Qué tienes pensado? Que te lleven como a los demás?"_**

"**_Si..."_** Jimmy quedó petrificado ante esa respuesta **_"no gano nada con quedarme aquí! No puedo estar tranquila mientras los chicos están en vaya saber que condiciones! Quiero verlos! Quiero asegurarme que se encuentran bien! Aunque no pueda hacer nada por ayudarlos, yo se que si me raptan me llevaran al mismo lugar que ellos! Me voy a sentir más tranquila así!"_** su mirada era decidida, sincera y se mantenía fija en los ojos azules de Neutron **_"sólo... quiero estar con ellos... lo entiendes?"_** . Jimmy estaba totalmente sorprendido, ambos pensaban lo mismo, casi lo mismo. Quedó prendido de la mirada esmeralda de Cindy, la cual estaba ansiosa esperando una respuesta.

"**_Claro que lo entiendo, pienso lo mismo que tu!"_** una pequeña sonrisa intentó formarse en el rostro de la niña, pero no duró mucho **_"pero... seré yo quien vaya!"_**

"_**Cómo!"**_

"_**Dejaré que me rapten! Así llegaré a donde están nuestros amigos y los traeré de vuelta! Derrotaré a todos loe extraterrestres fácilmente!"**_

"**_Tu solo?"_** preguntó incrédula **_"Debes estar bromeando!"_** volvió a su torno normal al momento en que se colocaba de pie a la altura de su compañero.

"**_Claro que no! Estoy muy seguro de lo que digo!" _**Jimmy se colocó a la defensiva.

"_**Tú solo no podrás hacer nada! Nunca pudiste y nunca podrás!"**_

"_**Eso no es cierto! Mi gran cerebro no me falla!"**_

"**_No se trata solamente de ser el más inteligente!"_** esta vez Jimmy se quedó escuchando, permitiendo que prosiguiera **_"necesitas de astucia, fuerza, no podrás hacer nada tu sólo! Ellos son muchos!"_**

"**_No me importa tu opinión Vortex! Ya tome una decisión! Yo iré solo a ese planeta! Y tu te quedarás aquí!"_** gritó ya exasperado.

"**_Lo ves! Eres un egoísta! No te importa nunca lo que digan los demás cuando sabes que tienen razón!"_** a cada regaño los tonos de los niños subían más fuerte y dolorosos, incluso Godard comenzó a preocuparse de sobremanera.

"**_Si tuvieras la razón, te la daría! Yo nunca me equivoco!"_** y es que en verdad, de todas las discusiones que han tenido, ésta es la más fuerte.

"**_Si me hubieras escuchado la mitad de las veces en que te advertí las cosas nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas! Que para nuestra edad ya son demasiados!"_** Cindy intentaba en vano hacer entrar en razón al niño genio.

"**_Eso no es cierto..."_** dijo casi en un susurro, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

"**_ha no?"_** desafió Cindy **_"Cuando te aconsejé que hablaras con tus padres o un maestro sobre el abusón y en lugar de ello inventaste a esos nanobots haciendo de ti el abusón? Y cuando te advertí que no respondieras el mensaje de los aliens y lo hiciste, haciendo que peligrara la _**

_**Tierra? Y cuando quisimos abandonar la película del libreto que hiciste porque casi nos matan tres veces y resultó ser una trampa del profesor Calamitus!"**_

"**_BASTA! Ya cállate!" _** dijo Jimmy, al momento en que sorprendía a Cindy y a si mismo porque elevó su mano por sobre el rostro de ella, con todas las intenciones de darle una cachetada.

"**_Anda HAZLO!" _** alentó Cindy, sin moverte ni un centímetro, dispuesta a recibir el golpe. **_"No seas cobarde! Anda hazlo!"_** tentado estaba Jimmy de continuar con el transcurso del camino que su mano inconscientemente iba a realizar **_"Si no eres capaz de hacerlo mucho menos vas a serlo de rescatar a los chicos! Anda! Se que lo quieres!"_**

"**_No... yo no quise..."_** al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Jimmy bajó inmediatamente su mano sin encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"**_Eres un cobarde..., me das lástima Neutron..."_** dijo Cindy con frialdad al momento en que rodeaba al niño, para darle la espalda y salir del laboratorio a toda prisa, desapareciendo de la vista de Jimmy, quien no intento nada por detenerla.

"**_Si! Vete! Y no vuelvas!"_** gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sabiendo que ella ya no se encontraba allí. Y en la entrada de la compuerta principal pudo ver como en el suelo se encontraba el localizador que le había dado a Cindy, totalmente destrozado. Él lo tomó entre sus manos **_"No me importa..., no necesito saber donde estas..., eres una testadura Vortex"_** Godard miraba preocupado a su amo, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, diciendo incoherencias en su intento en vano de auto-convencerse de que Cindy no le importaba...

-----------------


	5. El Plan: juntos

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Usagi Yosunao: muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo amiga! De verdad yo también espero que hayan más personas que lea esto! Pero siempre y cuando haya al menos una persona haciéndolo yo seguiré actualizando! Gracias de nuevo!_

_Por cierto, éste capítulo está igual o mas meloso que el anterior! Jaja no pude evitarlo! Así que ya están advertidos he?. Que lo disfruten!_

----   
_Capítulo 5 "El plan: juntos..."_

"**_No se puede confiar en Neutron..."_** susurró Cindy para si misma. Se encontraba sentada en el césped del patio delantero de su casa. A pesar de que se encontraba en ropa de dormir no le importaba el frío de la noche. Estaba dispuesta a seguir con su plan, dejaría que los extraterrestres se la llevaran a ella también sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Por ello mismo se dejó a si misma a la deriva, indefensa y sin ningún tipo de arma con que defenderse, facilitándole a sí el trabajo a los extraterrestres para que se la llevaran más rápido. Miraba hacia el cielo esperando ansiosamente reencontrarse con Libby, Sheen y Carl. Pero algo hizo que bajara su vista, desde el techo de la casa club del patio de los Neutron pudo apreciar un par de antenas que se colocaban por encima de los tejados y se posaban allí. **_"No hay forma de cambiar la mentalidad de esa cabeza dura!"_** dijo Cindy en un tono de falso enfado, opacada por un pequeña sonrisa. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, por lo pronto entro en su casa para cambiarse de ropa.

----

_**En el laboratorio...**_

"**_Ya veras Cindy! Iré allí con o sin tu consentimiento!"_** dijo un Jimmy decidido al momento en que tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora, en la búsqueda de algún objeto volador anormal en el cielo **_"Te demostraré que no soy Cobarde!"_**. Junto a él se encontraba su fiel perro mecánico Godard, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, pero aún así lo estuvo acompañando toda la noche, pues se encontraba muy preocupado. Mediante un alarido pudo llamar la atención de su amo.

"**_Que sucede Godard?"_** inmediatamente Godard dejó ver su pantalla, en la cual varias letras fosforescentes aparecían.

"_No debes sentirte culpable por lo que dijo Cindy, tu no cometiste todos esos errores a propósito"_

"**_Te equivocas Godard! Yo no estoy preocupado! Y menos por lo que diga Vortex!"_** testarudamente respondió el niño genio. Ante esto Godard volvió a mostrar un mensaje.

"_Tampoco debes de molestarte con ella, sólo quiso hacerte entrar en razón, quería ayudarte..."_

"_**Cuando yo quise ayudarla a ella me rechazó! Ahora estamos a mano!"**_

"_Si así fue entonces porque reaccionaste de esa manera?"._ Jimmy sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo, ante el recuerdo de ello, su mano se cerró formando un puño.

"_**No era mi intención hacerlo Godard, fue un impulso, pero fue ella quien tuvo la culpa! Porqué siempre tiene que ponerse en mi contra? Sólo quiero que este a salvo..."**_

"_Porque no le pides disculpas?"_

"_**Eso no servirá de nada Godard, no me escuchará, además..."**_

ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! INTRUSO DESCONOCIDO A 18ª NORTE!

La computadora alertó acompañado de luces rojas y bocinas por todo el laboratorio.

"**_Que rayos?"_** Jimmy inmediatamente tomó su telescopio para ver lo que parecía ser una enorme nave con forma de Gallina **_"Es la misma nave que se llevó a Sheen y a Libby!"_** inmediatamente tiró de una palancas rojas de su computadora **_"Son ellos!"_**

_**-------------**_

"**_Ha! Que sucede!"_** Cindy se puso alerta al ver que las antenas que hace momentos atrás estaban posadas sobre el techo del laboratorio comenzaban a elevarse despacio pero a una altura de aproximadamente cinco metros. Se puso de pie, sabia lo que aquello significaba. Jimmy intentaba llamar la atención de los extraterrestres mediante esas antenas. **_"No permitiré que vaya solo!"_** inmediatamente se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el otro lado de la calle, mientras observaba como una gallina de metal gigante se dirigía hacia ellos.

_**------------**_

Poco a poco el techo del laboratorio de Jimmy se fue abriendo, dejando libre la vista entre el niño genio y la nave espacial. Arriba de una silla bastante alta tomó su portavoz Neutron dispuesto a llamar la atención de los Yokians.

"_**Escuchen extraterrestres! Les habla Jimmy Neutron!..."**_

"**_JIMMY!"._** Su atención se dirigió hacia la persona que lo llamaba, no podía creerlo.

"**_Cindy?"_** preguntó aún incrédulo viéndola correr a toda prisa hacia él.

"**_Quiero ir contigo!"_** dijo la niña al momento en que llegaba a los pies de Jimmy. **_"Vamos los dos! Juntos vamos a poder ayudar a nuestros amigos!"_** aún el niño permanecía petrificado, al momento en que el viento que provocaba la nave comenzaba a elevar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor debido a su cercanía. **_"Por favor Jimmy!"_** suplicó por última vez Cindy. Pero ya no hubo tiempo para pensarlo, una luz cegadora descendió desde la nave hasta Jimmy comenzando a elevarlo rápidamente.

"**_Ha!"_** al reaccionar, tomó la mano de Cindy sin pensarlo elevándola junto a él. Después de eso sólo se pudo apreciar la misma luz cegadora tomando más terreno y de un momento a otro, los niños desaparecieron junto a la nave.

_**-------**_

_**En el interior de la nave...**_

"**_Oh! Pero que ternura!"_** se escuchó una voz exageradamente melosa. El rey Goobot junto a Ooblar observaban asombrados la escena frente a ellos. Jimmy y Cindy se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, pero pese a su estado se encontraban semi-abrazados, con la cabeza de Cindy ligeramente apoyada en el pecho de Jimmy, en señal de protección.

"**_Sería una pena separarlos no es así su majestad?"_** preguntó Ooblar.

"**_Jaja, sabes que no Ooblar. Pero por ahora déjalos así, ya los distribuiremos en cuando lleguemos a Seintam."_** Dijo en un tono por demás diabólico Goobot al momento en que abría la compuerta de la habitación y salía por ella. Ooblar, quien lo seguía, volteó inconscientemente su rostro para ver una vez más a la parejita de niños, pero antes de ablandarse más con la escena salió inmediatamente de la habitación cerrando tras de si la compuerta. Pero ese sutil sonido llegó hasta los oídos del niño genio quien, aunque con pocas fuerzas, pudo despertarse.

"**_Ha, donde estamos?"_** preguntó aún somnoliento el niño al momento en que tomaba con una de sus manos su cabeza debido al molesto dolor que le surgió. Intentó mover su otro brazo pero se vio obstruido por un peso. Al aclarar la vista y de situarse un poco más en tiempo y espacio, se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

"**_Cindy!"_** olvidando por completo su jaqueca se sentó contra la pared y acercó ligeramente a la niña en su desesperación por asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Se tranquilizó al ver que solo se encontraba inconsciente al igual que lo estaba él momentos atrás.

Dirigió su atención al lugar donde se encontraban, era un cuarto ligeramente oscuro y frío pues las paredes, el techo y el suelo estaban completamente hechos de metal. Pero carecía de ventanas, por lo cual no podría asegurar en que parte de la galaxia se encontraban en esos momentos. Pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba ya mucho más tranquilo, no sabia la razón pero al bajar la vista pudo darse una idea de ella.

Allí se encontraba la pequeña niña rubia, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho y con uno de sus brazos ligeramente abrazado a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. La persona por la que más se preocupaba estaba allí, junto a él y por decisión de ella, y se encontraba bien. Se sentía tan bien estar así, quería estarlo por mucho tiempo más. Frente a esos pensamientos sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras una mirada llena de ternura se dibujaba en su rostro. _"Se ve tan tranquila así"_ no pudo resistirse a levantar su mano libre para acariciar tiernamente el cabello de la niña. Pero al estar así, ella durmiendo y el despierto, le permitió apreciar con mayor tranquilidad cada rasgo de su rostro. Comenzando por su frente, con sus dedos retiró delicadamente el cabello que conformaba su jopo para dejar a la vista sus ojos, que aunque en ese momento se encontraban cerrados, él sabía que escondían las esmeraldas más hermosas que jamás haya visto. Bajó un poco su vista recorriendo su pequeña y graciosa nariz, al momento en que apreciaba su piel pálida de porcelana, pero que al contacto pudo notar que también eran tan suave como la seda. Continuó descendiendo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con sus labios. Su corazón pareció detenerse, tantas eras las veces en que casi los había probado. Entonces recordó la ocasión en que se perdieron juntos en esa isla desierta. Cuando él casi había sido devorado por esa planta carnívora y Cindy, valientemente, se había arriesgado para salvarlo. Habían permanecido un buen rato abrazados debido al miedo, pero en cuanto se voltearon a verse mutuamente se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros y se alejaron inmediatamente. Se arrepentía tanto de eso, si bien había recibido algunos besos por parte de chicas muy lindas, sentía, sabía que con Cindy no iba a ser lo mismo. Aunque nadie lo quisiera creer, él nunca había iniciado un beso, nunca lo había creído necesario. Pero ahora lo era, era él quien lo necesitaba, pero dárselo a Cindy, sólo a ella. Sabía que nunca había sido besada por nadie. Quería ser él el dueño de su primer beso, lo anhelaba con todo su corazón. Quizás podría arrepentirse más tarde pero si les esperaba tan ardua batalla, tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad. Por ello mismo con miedo pero con decisión tomó por el mentón a Cindy para ubicarla a la altura de sus labios, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acortar la distancia. Lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella sólo por unos segundos y los volvió a separar, _¿debía despertarla?_ Se preguntaba Jimmy en su interior, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, quería que Cindy le correspondiera en ese beso. Estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo. Colocó su mano en el hombro de ella para comenzar a moverla. **_"Cin..., ha!"._** pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la nave **_"Pero que..."_**. el fuerte impacto hizo que el cuerpo de Cindy se desprendiera violentamente de sus brazos, cayendo en el suelo, haciéndola despertar a ella también.

"**_Qué paso?"_** fue lo primero que dijo la niña, al momento en que la nave dejaba de moverse y quedaba en total tranquilidad **_"Qué fue eso?"_**

"**_Quizás la nave pasó por un campo magnético de la galaxia o algo así..."_** explicó Jimmy.

"**_Y... antes de eso?"_** temió preguntar Cindy, sentía una cálida sensación sobre sus labios y quería averiguar que era.

"**_Antes?..."_** el niño volteó a mirar a su acompañante **_"Ha! N-no... nada! No pasó nada!"_** respondió nerviosamente al momento en que se sobresaltaba, repentinamente pareció recordar lo que momentos atrás había hecho y sus mejillas enrojecieron ferozmente.

"**_Estas seguro?..."_** continuó interrogando Cindy, al ver que Jimmy movía su cabeza de un lado al otro con gran rapidez en forma de negación. Pero ella se vio repentinamente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras, inconscientemente, tocaba sus labios con la punta de sus dedos _"pero... cuando estaba dormida me pareció sentir... o estaba soñando?" _Jimmy comenzó a sudar frío al ver su reacción. Entonces ella cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar y como niña inteligente que es, todo lo sucedido y lo que sintió pasó como una película en su mente. Por lo mismo abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de lo que era y volteó a ver a Jimmy entre sorprendida y enfadada. **_"Tu... t-tu..."_**

El niño comenzó a retroceder **_"Tu...m-me b"_** no sabía la forma en que iba a escapar de ello **_"me, me besaste!"_** finalizó ella, preparada para golpearlo.

"**_No! Eso no es cierto!"_** pero Jimmy se encontraba más preocupado por esconder sus sentimientos que por escapar del golpe de Cindy. **_"Porqué iba a querer hacerlo!"_**

"**_Últimamente te has estado aprovechando de mi cuando estoy indefensa!"_** atacó Cindy, quería creer que eso era verdad, que el lo había hecho.

"**_No es mi problema si tú sueñas conmigo!"_** respondió Jimmy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"**_Ha! E-eres un creído Neutron!"_** gritó enfurecida Cindy tan roja como un tomate y se acercó a Jimmy para enfrentarlo cara a cara, colocándose muy cerca de su rostro como siempre hacían para hacer llegar mejor su peligrosidad. **_"Lo único que se es que tu si me besaste! Aunque quieras negarlo yo sé que es así!"_** y así dio por terminada la conversación y le dio la espalda a su compañero.

"**_De acuerdo! Si! Lo hice! Te bese!"_** no pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso, lo confesó, no había razón para ocultarlo, ella ya lo sabía. Y así cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto de la mano de Cindy contra su mejilla. Pero nada ocurrió, sólo se formó un incómodo silencio, Jimmy sentía que era observado insistentemente por ella.

"**_Porqué lo hiciste?..."_** susurró Cindy haciendo que Jimmy abriera sus ojos. Al observarla pudo ver su mirada llena de ilusión junto a sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y quedó extasiado por ello. No se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para mentirle.

"**_B-bueno... por... porque..."_** Jimmy se encontraba muy nervioso, pero Cindy no podía esperar mucho más.

"**_Lo hiciste... porque... sientes algo... por mi?"_** se atrevió ella a preguntar, deseaba con todo su ser que Jimmy le correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero Jimmy, al ver que ella se encontraba tan cerca de la verdad una vez mas, antepuso su orgullo frente a todo.

"**_Claro que no!"_** _"pero que estoy haciendo!"**"Yo no..." **"es mi oportunidad de confesarme!" **"Yo no siento nada por ti!" **"Porqué!"_. Pudo ver como el rostro de Cindy se volvía uno de total tristeza y gran desilusión.

"**_Ya veo..."_** su vos se oía quebrada **_"lo siento... no debí preguntarte"_**

"_No, no, no, no! Por favor que no llore! Se supone que debería estar golpeándome en este momento! Porqué no puedo decírselo!" **"Cindy yo..."**_ intento comenzar Jimmy pero se vio una vez más interrumpido por ella.

"**_Seguramente ahora nos dirigimos hacia el planeta donde se encuentran nuestros amigos, Jimmy no se lo que nos espera y no se si vamos a poder superarlo, es por eso que quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte algo... " _**el tono de Cindy era serio, demasiado serio. Los ojos de Jimmy se iluminaron, la reacción que tuvo ella hace un momento le hizo creer que en verdad Cindy corresponde a sus sentimientos, acaso es ello de lo que quiere hablar?

"_**Dime!"** _la alentó Jimmy a continuar muy ansioso.

"_**Pues..." **"tranquila Cindy, tu ya sabias de antemano que Jimmy no sentía lo mismo que tu."_

"**_Si?"_** continuo Jimmy buscando desesperadamente la mirada de Cindy. _"Juro que si me lo dices yo haré lo mismo Cindy!"_

"**_Yo quería..."_** la encontró, ella le permitió tener contacto con sus ojos **_"...disculparme"_** Jimmy recibió la misma desilusión que ella.

"_**Disculparte?"**_

"_**Si! Lamento mucho el haber rechazado tu ayuda, tu solo querías cuidarme y yo... soy una mal agradecida, lo siento!"**_

"_**No Cindy... no hay porqué disculparse, yo tampoco intente comprenderte, no debí forzarte."**_

"**_Lo sé pero... esa no era razón para llamarte cobarde, tu no lo eres, eres... eres muy valiente..." _**sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, comprendiendo el uno al otro que sus palabras eran sinceras.

"**_Gracias..."_** Jimmy volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió **_"yo también debo disculparme por que casi... casi te..."_**

"**_No te preocupes por ello, también fue mi culpa... Jimmy, escucha, aunque hayas cometido todos esos errores en el pasado, yo se que fueron accidentales. Además fueron compensados porque tu valientemente arriesgaste tu vida por remendarlos, eso es algo muy valioso para mi. En verdad lo aprecio..."_** Cindy sonrió, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, por la confesión que acababa de hacer. Jimmy se sentía en las nubes, las palabras de Cindy llenaban casi por completo su corazón, casi porque una duda lo obscurecía. Al ver a Cindy allí, frente a él, en una imagen tan hermosa, hablándole en una forma tan dulce le hizo pensar que quizás sería la última vez que la vería, que la tendría tan cerca. Estaba harto, si ella había tenido la valentía para decirle todo eso, él también podía hacerlo!. Se encontraban un poco alejados por lo que la tomó por la cintura firmemente acercándola hacia él, tomándola totalmente desprevenida, sobresaltándola.

"**_C-Cindy..."_** estaba totalmente prendido de la mirada esmeralda de Cindy.

"**_Si?..."_** ambos se encontraban dulcemente sonrojados, sintiendo la respiración del otro en su rostro.

"**_Yo... yo t..."_** sentía que había sido un error acercarla tanto, se sentía totalmente desarmado en su cercanía. Sus corazones latían ferozmente en sus pechos, ya no pudieron decir nada más, sólo se limitaron a cerrar sus ojos y prepararse para el dulce contacto de sus labios. Tan solo faltaban escasos milímetros cuando una luz cegadora los iluminó, perdiéndose en el brillo. Al desaparecer como una ráfaga ya no se vio nada más, el cuarto en que se encontraban quedó totalmente desierto, una vez más habían sido transportados...

-----------

Muy bien espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Por favor dejenme un review! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Cuídense mucho!


	6. Conociendo al enemigo

_Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta! Lamento haberme tardado tanto!_

Agradecimientos a...

**Saori:** hola chica! Pues ya veras que no te deje con la intriga! Jaja! Has de querer matarme! Pero lo disfrute muchio! Me encantaria hablar contigo, ya mismo te agrego a mi email, por cierto, el mio es el mismo que está en mi bio pero sólo que hotmail en lugar de yahoo, te lo digo porque no crea que aparezca si lo escribo Aquí tienes el capi nº 6! Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por leer!

_Capítulo 6 "Conociendo al enemigo"_

"**_Qué sucedió!"_** preguntó un perturbado Jimmy al verse en un lugar totalmente diferente al de hace un momento. Liberó un suspiro, lo habían transportado, de nuevo!. Definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil batallar con ellos si ellos tenían esa gran ventaja, se sentía manipulado.

"**_Ha! Y Cindy!"_** se preguntó a sí mismo al notar la ausencia de su compañera **_"e-estaba conmigo hace un momento, es que acaso la transportaron hacia otro lugar? Está completamente sola! Debo encontrarla!" _**no espero mucho más y comenzó a correr por lo pasillos del lugar, comenzó a doblar esquina por esquina, eso lo perturbaba mucho y más porque la decoración del lugar sólo poseía tonos blancos y grises. Empezaba a sentirse mareado, le daba la impresión de que estaba corriendo en círculos, después de aproximadamente quince minutos de correr sin llegar a ningún lado, lo comprendió...

"**_NO! Esto es imposible! E-estoy en un la-laberinto!"_** cayó de rodillas al suelo y observó el techo, el cual no existía, sólo se veía a miles de años luz el cielo, el firmamento de las estrellas. **_"Debo salir primero de este lugar para poder encontrar a mis amigos, pero... temo que vaya a ser demasiado tarde..."_**.

"**_Oh pero no te desanimes así Neutron..."_** Jimmy levantó la mirada para encontrarse ante sus ojos al malvado rey Goobot **_"tus amigos se encuentran en este mismo laberinto, sólo debes buscarlos, es tan simple como eso..."_** explicó el extraterrestre en un tono tan confiado como malvado.

"**_Goobot! Donde tienes a mis amigos? Qué les hiciste?"_** se levantó enfurecido el niño, había logrado lo que quería, separarlos a todos, en su momento de mayor debilidad había logrado arrancarle a Cindy de sus brazos, a quién había prometido cuidar.

"**_Tranquilo, tranquilo..., yo no les he hecho nada, todavía..."_** amenazó **_"pero si no quieres que ocurra eso, lo mejor será que sigas las reglas de mi juego Neutron, deberás recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos de este laberinto y encontrar a tus amigos uno por uno, no es tan difícil, pero te aconsejo que te apresures, porque no te puedo asegurar que los encuentres en las mismas condiciones en las que los viste por última vez! jajajaja"_** y así, una vez más, desapareció frente a sus ojos, como un espectro. Jimmy continuó corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, aún cada palabra pronunciada por Goobot resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"**_Esto no puede estar pasando!... Carl, Sheen, Libby... Cindy! Juro que los encontraré! No se preocupen!"_** gritaba para si mismo, mientras continuaba su camino agitadamente.

_**------------------ **(nota de la autora: como va a ser el mismo escenario, pero en diferentes sectores decidí que de ahora en adelante realizaré así los cambios, ok?)_

"_**Rayos!"** _dijo la niña dándole una patada fuertemente contra la pared, como si así fuera a atravesarla **_"ya estoy harta de este laberinto, llevamos dos días tratando de salir de aquí!"_** se encontraba totalmente exasperada.

"**_Tranquila Libby, si cantamos una canción quizás no notemos el paso del tiempo!"_** intentó animarle Sheen, pero con poco éxito.

"**_Que gran alivio!..." _** dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba a su lado **_"yo no sé que tramen estos sujetos, pero... lo importante es que no me encuentro sola, no es así Sheen?"_** terminó con una gran sonrisa mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su acompañante.

"**_Si! Ultralord nunca nos abandonará!"_** respondió con un gran entusiasmo.

"**_Hay olvídalo..."_** dijo rendida Libby, no había caso, Sheen podía ser muy romántico, pero seguía siendo bastante desorientado.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que habían sido raptados y se encontraban perdidos en ese laberinto. En un principio los separaron, dejándolos a cada uno en un sector diferente del lugar, pero gracias a la voz indistinguible de Sheen y a los excelentes sentidos de Libby, lograron reencontrarse en apenas un par de horas, luego de que los Yokians le habían explicado la situación. Fue una gran alivio para ambos el estar juntos, pero cuando se dispusieron a buscar la salida se dieron cuenta de que no sería tan fácil.

"**_Humanos..."_** en esta ocasión hizo acto de aparición Meldar, llamando la atención de la parejita **_"el juego ha iniciado"_** al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sheen continuó **_"... es hora de avanzar en la prueba..."_** la expresión en el niño aumentó aún más **_"...Ha! comienza la persecución!..."_** Meldar comenzó a desesperarse, intentando de hacerle entender a niño _**"...haaa **(suspiró)** hemos capturado al resto de los niños, ya todos se encuentran dentro del laberinto incluyendo al niño obeso..."**_ finalmente se rindió a explicar, cansadamente **_"si quieren reencontrarse con ellos deberán de buscarlos jajaja"_** y desapareció en la nada del espacio, dejando atónitos a los espectadores.

"**_Este sujeto ya me tiene harto, no se supone que debería de estar en la tele?"_** interrogó Sheen, rascándose la cabeza, aún sin entender.

"**_De hecho si, pero... yo hubiera jurado que quienes nos capturaron fueron los Yokians, no Meldar."_**

"**_Y al gordito quien se lo llevo entonces?"_** dijo Sheen **_"pero ya basta de preguntas! Debemos ir al rescate de los chicos!"_** terminó levantándose y colocándose en una pose de súper héroe.

"**_Andando!"_** Libby lo siguió con una gran sonrisa.

_**------------------**_

"**_Ha, tengo hambre..."_** dijo Carl mientras se acariciaba lentamente la pancita, estaba prácticamente acostado en el suelo de ese gran laberinto. De ves en cuando se levantaba y caminaba por un par de horas pero el hambre no le permitía continuar. **_"quiero a mi mami!"_** comenzó a llorar exageradamente como siempre lo hacía, pero sabía que nadie le haría caso. Ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba con él, no quería seguir solo, lo que le dio ánimos para continuar caminando, hace poco un anciano, al que se le hacía conocido, había aparecido de la nada para advertirle que debería de buscar a sus amigos si quería volver a casa, no tenía opción, debía hacerlo...

"_**Jimmy, Sheen, donde están?"**_

_**------------------**_

"**_Donde rayos estaré?"_** se preguntaba Cindy mientras caminaba por los pasillos del laberinto, inspeccionando cuidadosamente todo **_"definitivamente es una laberinto, muy ingenioso, pero... como se les pudo ocurrir algo así a esos cabezas huecas de los Yokians?..."_**

"**_Eso tiene una buena explicación..."_** Cindy volteó a ver al dueño de tan conocida voz **_"Hola preciosa..."_**

"**_Eustace Strych!"_** quedó perpleja la niña**_ "pero qué diablos haces aquí!"_**

"**_No-no-no-no no Cindy" _**hizo ademán con su dedo **_"esa no es la forma correcta de expresarse de una dama.."_** terminó con una sonrisa.

"**_Ha no?"_** contestó sarcásticamente **_"entonces yo te demostraré la forma correcta de tratar a un idiota!"_** se acercó dispuesta a golpearlo.

"**_Será mejor que calmes tus ansias querida, soy yo quien manda ahora. Así que será mejor que me escuches."_** Lejos de asustarse, respondió. **_"Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, te encuentras en un laberinto, con la captura tuya y del cabezón terminamos por traerlos todos aquí, ahora sólo debes de buscarlos en el menor tiempo posible jajaja"_** y sin más se dispuso a irse. Pero Cindy detectó eso, un pequeño agujero negro se abrió de lado derecho del niño, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que mediante él podría irse a donde quisiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no iba a permitirlo. Sin pensarlo mucho, se elevó por lo aires proporcionándole una patada voladora en el estómago al chico, haciendo que cayera en el suelo, a merced de Cindy.

"**_Muy bien niño rico!"_** dijo mientras lo tomaba peligrosamente por el cuello en un tono amenazante **_"me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que traman! Porque estas del lado de los Yokians!"_**

"**_No...no puedo...d-decírtelo..."_** respondió dificultosamente tratando de respirar. Viendo esto Cindy lo liberó, para así poder seguir interrogándolo.

"**_No puedes? O no quieres? Mira no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que me lo vas a decir o tendré que bajarte todos los dientes!"_** amenazó mostrándole su puño al niño rico.

"**_De acuerdo, de acuerdo!"_** dijo rendido colocándose de pie **_"mira no es nada contra ti, sólo... queremos hacer sufrir un poco a Neutron, en venganza..."_**

"**_Y piensas que te voy a creer? Hicieron todo esto sólo para hacer sufrir a Neutron!"_** dijo incrédula Cindy.

"**_Si, así es, sólo es eso, lo juro."_** En realidad Eustace estaba diciendo la verdad, según el plan que había desarrollado la liga de bandidos, sólo lo harían perderse en este laberinto por aproximadamente una semana, torturándolos por la idea de dejarlos solos y sin comer o beber.

"**_Porqué lo haces?"_** el tono de angustia en la niña, dejó atónito a Eustace. **_"la última vez que nos vimos, nos ayudaste a salvar a la Tierra de los marcianos, y después volvimos juntos a casa, lo recuerdas?"_** terminó tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, ese día había visto una faceta en Eustace nunca antes visto, en verdad quería mucho a la Tierra, no era tan desalmado como había creído.

"**_Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!"_** testarudamente él cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos evitando mirarla. **_"Ellos se ofrecieron amablemente a ayudarme a vengarme de Neutron sin pedir nada a cambio!"_**

"**_Muy bien! Después no digas que no te lo advertí! Al fin y al cabo eres tan testarudo como Neutron!"_** dijo y se fue, sentía que había perdido su tiempo, Eustace seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre.

Mientras que él se quedó allí, perturbado por las palabras de Cindy, en verdad tenía cambios de personalidad muy drásticos, pero algo en sus palabras le hizo pensar que se estaba preocupando por él. Y si tenía razón, después de todo no llevaba más de una semana de conocer a esos alienígenas.

"**_Va! Sólo son estupideces! Debo concentrarme en mis funciones!"_** y así, sin más, abrió nuevamente el agujero negro y desapareció del laberinto.

_**------------------**_

Fuera del laberinto, en las alturas, en un pequeño pedazo de tierra que se mantenía elevando en el aire sin ningún tipo de apoyo, había lo que parecía ser una castillo enorme pero extraño, claramente se trataba del castillo del Rey Goobot, aunque no se encontraba en las mismas buenas condiciones que antes. En el interior de él se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión de la liga de bandidos, pequeña pues no todos sus integrantes se encontraban en él.

"**_Oh pero que pena me da que esta pequeña niña sea tan desconfiada..."_** dijo en un falso tono de tristeza el rey. Se encontraba en una habitación llena de cámaras que grababan cada escena sucedida en el laberinto. Mediante las mismas había sido testigo de la pequeña charla que había transcurrido entre Cindy y Eustace. **_"Intentar persuadir a uno de mis sirvientes fue algo muy bajo de su parte, creo que merece un trato especial, no es así?"_** preguntó a uno de sus compañeros.

"**_Definitivamente esa niña es un dolor de cabeza, no puedo esperar a ver la desaparición de esos niños junto a su planeta jajaja"_** respondió malvadamente Meldar.

"**_Jaja si! Yo también quiero verlo, a las chicas les fascinara!"_** continuo Taters que también se encontraba allí. La cual fue apoyada por un rugido del Junkman demostrando también sus ansias.

"**_Jajaja calma, calma, queridos compañeros, todo a su debido tiempo..., primero debemos hacerlos sufrir un poco como le prometimos a los humanos, luego vendrá nuestra parte."_** Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió formando un incómodo silencio en todos los presentes. Por ella entró el clon Neutron, quien mantenía su ceño fruncido como siempre y una sonrisa de maldad a lo ancho de su rostro. Ooblar que también se hallaba allí, comenzó a sudar frío creyendo en la posibilidad de que el humano hubiera escuchado lo que decían.

"**_De qué hablaban?" _**preguntó el clon.

"**_Oh pues... de esta niña mal educada, estábamos pensando en la forma de calmar sus ansias."_**. Ooblar intentó ser lo más convincente posible, tratando de espantar cualquier duda que rondara el gran cerebro del niño. Pero ante esto, el clon le entrego un video.

"_**Ya terminé de verlo, creo que ya se lo que podemos hacer con ella, déjamela a mi jajaja"**_

"**_Muy bien clon, lo dejaré en tus manos entonces"_** estaba confiado en que haría un buen trabajo, ese video contenía la escena que había ocurrido entre los tortolitos en la nave cuando recién habían sido capturados. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al recibir la aprobación, el clon se marchó para prepararse. **_"Buena suerte mi súbdito preferido!"_** lo siguió alentando hasta que ya no lo pudo escuchar más. Y al cerrarse la puerta murmuró **_"tonto... como todos los humanos"_** haciendo que los demás rieran malévolamente.

-----------

Ja ja! Soy mala! Esa es mi pequeña venganza para aquellos autores que también cortan las mejores escenas! Ja!.

_Y Bien? Qué les pareció? Bien? Mal?._


	7. No sera tan facil

_Hola! Muchisisimas gracias a Victoria que me dejo un review! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y lamento mucho la demora! Gracias de nuevo! Espero que este capi tambien te guste!_   
_Capítulo 7 "No será tan fácil"_

"**_Libby ya me cansé de caminar..."_** dijo Sheen totalmente agotado.

"_**Si, lo sé **(suspiro) **esto no está funcionando..."**_ dijo rendida apoyándose en la pared para descansar un poco. Había escuchado decir de algún lado que si colocas una mano en la pared y caminas sin despegarla de la misma puedes encontrar la salida de un laberinto en poco tiempo, pero no estaba funcionando, no era un laberinto normal y corriente.

"**_No podríamos simplemente escalar una de las paredes para ver desde arriba donde estamos?"_** asombrosamente era una gran idea la que se le había ocurrido al niño.

"**_Excelente idea Sheen, vamos! Hazlo!"_** le alentó su novia.

"**_Qué? Yo?"_** preguntó alarmado.

"**_Pues claro.."_** respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo **_"no esperas que lo haga una chica verdad? Tú eres más fuerte..."_**

"**_De acuerdo..."_** dijo sin ánimos. Pero al acercarse a la pared notó que no había de donde sostenerse, lo intentó una y otra vez pero no lograba elevarse ni un centímetro. Entonces se le ocurrió abrirse paso hacia atrás apara así tomar carrera y poder correr por la pared, como lo había hecho cuando era uno de los hombres N. Libby al ver sus intenciones intentó advertirle.

"**_Sheen, te vas a lastimar..."_**. Tarde, Sheen ya se encontraba estampillado contra la pared. Al separarse sólo podía ver estrellas y pajaritos rodear su cabeza **_"Haaa, que lindos pajaritos..."_** murmuró totalmente atontado.

"**_Lo haré de nuevo, Ultra Sheen no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente!"_** dijo mientras volvía a posicionarse para un nuevo intento. Esta vez elevó sus pies al llegar a la pared, logrando que esta vez si pudiera pisar la pared. Pero era tan resbaladiza que volvió a caer al suelo. **_"Auch!"_**. Sin embargo siguió intentándolo una y otra vez frente a la mirada cansada de su novia, quien en vano le decía que eso no iba a funcionar. Lamentablemente Sheen tuvo que darse cuenta de ello por si mismo, su pobre parte trasera había recibido ya tantos golpes que creía que nunca más iba a poder sentarse.

"**_Sheen, estas bien?"_** preguntó Libby acercándosele, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"**_No lo sé, espera a ver que me pare..."_** dijo levantándose **_"Auch! Mi tras-" _**Libby le tapó la boca antes de que digiera semejante barbaridad **_"Ni se te ocurra!. Mira, porque no mejor me ayudas a levantarme a mi, así será más fácil"_** propuso Libby y Sheen aceptó.

Lentamente pero con cuidado Libby fue subiendo por la espalda del chico hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde se puso de pie ágilmente mientras era sostenida por él. Sin embargo Sheen, debido al peso comenzó a tambalearse **_"Ha! Sheen! Mantén el equilibrio!"_** finalmente logró llegar hasta la pared con Libby aún sobre él. Y ella pudo colocar sus manos en la parte superior de la pared y viendo que se encontraba perfectamente sostenida se dispuso a colgarse de ella, para poder llegar hasta la cima. **_"Lo logré!"_** pero antes de poder hacerlo un pequeño temblor los hizo asustarse y seguido a eso las paredes comenzaron a elevarse indiscriminadamente haciendo que Libby se soltara y que Sheen perdiera finalmente el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al piso no muy delicadamente.

"**_Por el programa de Ultra Lord! Que fue eso!" _**se quejó Sheen sobandose su cabeza. Libby levanto la cabeza para ver que ya las paredes se encontraban totalmente fuera de su alcance.

"_**No lo sé, pero parece ser que nos están vigilando..."**_

_**------------------**_

"**_Que pasa!"_** se preguntó a si mismo el niño genio, al ver que ahora las paredes de laberinto habían aumentado considerablemente su tamaño. **_"Ha! Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo! Debo encontrarlos ya mismo! Vamos! Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa..."_** la famosa ráfaga de cerebro hizo acto de presencia **_"Ya lo sé! Si no puedo rodearlas, las destruiré para pasar al otro lado!"_** dijo refiriéndose a las paredes, entonces con su reloj las apuntó y lanzó el rayo. Tardo unos cuantos minutos pero finalmente se formó un agujero con el tamaño suficiente para atravesarlo **_"lo logré!"_** exclamó alegremente a medida que se disponía a salir de allí pero vio horrorizado como ese agujero se cerraba, sanando del todo a la pared **_"Pero como? De que material están hechas!"_** dijo tocando donde debería de encontrarse rota **_"lo intentaré de nuevo!..."_**

_**------------------**_

"**_Buaaa! Buaaaa! Buaaaa!"_** se escuchó no muy lejos de allí. Llamando la atención de la parejita. **_"Ha! Escuchaste eso Sheen!"_** preguntó Libby.

"**_Si, que ruido más molesto!"_** respondió Sheen, al cual todavía le dolía la cabeza.

"**_Vamos!"_** ordenó Libby mientras daban vuelta en la esquina, guiándose por el llanto. Al girar sus cabeza se dieron cuenta de que había un pequeñín abandonado en uno de los pasillos.

"**_Ho! Pero si es un bebe!"_** exclamó la niña mientras lo tomaba en brazos para calmar su tristeza.

"**_Sabes? Se me hace extrañamente familiar..."_** dijo Sheen. Y estaba en lo correcto se trataba de nada más ni menos que del bebé Eddie, quien actuaba perfectamente como un bebe normal y corriente.

"**_Es muy lindo!"_** exclamó abrazándolo mientras lo mecía tiernamente.

"**_Oye!"_** exclamó Sheen celoso. **_"Es sólo un bebe..."_** esto hizo que dejara de pensar en la identidad del bebe.

"**_No seas celoso Sheen, lo llevaremos con nosotros, como pudieron dejar a algo tan lindo y dulce sólo?"_** y comenzó a caminar seguido de un malhumorado Sheen.

"**_A donde creen que van niños?" _** una seductora voz se escuchó a sus espaldas haciendo que giraran.

"**_Pero si es Magnífica Hermosa!"_** exclamó Sheen con demasiado entusiasmo para el gusto de su novia.

"**_Quién!"_** dijo comenzando a enfadarse. Pero al ver que Sheen no le prestaba atención **_"podrías dejar de babearte y responderme!"_**

"**_Yo lo haré por él querida..."_** dijo la mujer en un tono meloso acercándose. _**"Mi nombre es Magnífica Hermosa, soy una ex espía que hace poco salió de la cárcel debido a que tus amigos lograron derrotarme..."** _continuó, acariciando provocativamente la barbilla de Sheen con todas las intenciones de quebrarle los nervios a la niña.

"**_A si? Y porqué no te quedaste allí?"_** atacó.

"**_Me acusaron erróneamente, yo sólo cumplía con mi deber de espía para el gobierno... "_** dijo dándoles la espalda **_"pero eso ya no importa, ahora tengo otras misiones que cumplir..."_** y volteó su cabeza para verlos con ojos perversos. Cómplices del bebe.

"_**Eso crees aliento de queso..." **_ amenazó **_"Mira!" _**dijo apuntando con un dedo_**"Rambo!"**_

"_**Qué! Dónde!"**_ y fácilmente Magnífica Hermosa cayó en la trampa, volteándose a ver al supuesto _Rambo_. Feliz, Libby aprovechó su distracción para quitarle el arma que se encontraba en el cinturón de la mujer y apuntarle.

"_**Oye! Rambo ni siquiera se encuentra en este planeta!"**_ pareció _pensar_ Magnífica Hermosa, pero al voltear a ver a los niños nuevamente se encontró con que una gran masa de pegamento caía sobre ella quedando prácticamente inmóvil pegada a la pared y al suelo. **_"Haa! Mi cabello!"._**

"_**Genial!"** _exclamó Libby al ver el arma y satisfecha de que su plan haya funcionado **_"Pues ya vez presumida! Serás muy atractiva pero en cuanto a cerebro dejas mucho que desear!"_**aprovechó a burlarse mientras tomaba a Sheen, quien se encontraba aún babeando, de la mano y se lo llevaba corriendo. _**"Adiós!"**_

"_**Ha! Maldita Mocosa!"**_ enfurecida expresó la mujer **_"Papá! Ayúdame!"_** gritó a la nada.

"_**Vaya Libby! No me imaginaba que tuvieras esas habilidades!"**_ elogió Sheen a su novia, estupefacto por lo que acababa de ver.

"_**Pues si, y todo se lo debo a Cindy..."**_ respondió Libby con un poco de tristeza al pensar en su amiga, sin embargo se sentía muy calmada de haber escapado de esa mujer. Pero no se imaginaba que al haber escapado de ella no significaba que haya escapado del peligro, pues aún llevaba entre sus brazos al bebé Eddie.

_**------------------**_

"_**Jimmy Neutron!"**_ Jimmy se alertó por el llamado, e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, era una criatura de estatura mediana, podía verlo, pero debido a la oscuridad del lugar y a la distancia no podía asegurar nada más.

"_**Quién eres! Muéstrate!"**_ amenazó el niño. Recibiendo como respuesta sólo una pequeña carcajada...

"_**Jajajaja"**_ y se dejó ver, saliendo de entre las sombras **_"tan valiente como siempre Jimmy Neutron"_**

"_**April!"**_ se relajó el niño al reconocerla **_"Qué alivio! Q-qué haces aquí!"_** dijo recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

"_**Vine a advertirte.."**_ al ver el desconcierto en su rostro prosiguió **_"Meldar... a escapado..."_**

"_**Cómo? Pero cómo pudo haber sucedido?"**_ la conversación se tornó seria.

"_**Yo tampoco lo sé, él no pudo haber tenido el poder suficiente para escapar de nosotros, debieron de haberlo ayudado, pero tengo mis dudas..."**_ explicó April, siendo interrumpida por Jimmy.

"_**Claro que fue ayudado! Fueron los Yokians, planearon todo esto para vengarse de mi!"**_ finalmente se unieron esas piezas dando paso a la hipótesis del niño genio.

"_**Los Yokians? Creo haber escuchado hablar de ellos, pero creía que la especie se había extinguido luego de que su planeta explotó hace aproximadamente un año..."**_

"_**Si, pero no se extinguieron, están más malvados que nunca, esto ya no es un juego, debo encontrar a mis amigos."**_ Dijo mirando su reloj, al cual hace poco había dejado de utilizar pues su plan de hacer un agujero en la pared era un rotundo fracaso. Entonces su vista se topó con otro de su inventos.

"_**El localizador!"**_ se emocionó **_"cómo pude haberlo olvidado! Libby y Sheen aún deben de tener los suyos!"_** presionando algunos botones del artefacto logró hacer aparecer en la pantalla el mapa del laberinto, y algunos puntos rojos que los representaba a ellos. _**"No están muy lejos! Vamos April, debemos reunirnos con los demás!"**_ y así comenzó a correr siendo seguido muy de cerca por la alienígena.

_**------------------**_

Más lento que una tortuga Carl continuaba caminando, prácticamente arrastrando sus pies.

"_**Quiero beber, quiero comer, quiero a mi mami..." **_se quejaba el niño hasta que delante de si saltó una criatura peluda y de grandes ojos, la cual se le hizo muy familiar al niño, repentinamente pareció olvidarse por completo de su cansancio.**_"Haa! Es un Junkman!"_** e inmediatamente comenzó a correr desesperadamente, con tan mala suerte de que al intentar doblar en una esquina no se dio cuenta de que otro niño de su misma edad también corría e iba a doblar en la misma e inminentemente chocaron. Causando que ambos cayeron de sentón en el piso.

"_**Carl!"**_ dijo Libby al ver que Sheen había chocado contra alguien.

"_**Gordo!"**_ se alegró Sheen olvidando el golpe en su parte trasera.

"_**Sheen! Libby!"**_ gritó emocionado Carl mientras abrazaba efusivamente a ambos. Y entre el abrazo se escuchó un quejido, que sonó definitivamente muy maduro para niños de sólo 10 años. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al separarse se dieron cuenta de que venía del bebe que Libby traía en brazos.

"_**Bebe!" **_ se alarmó Libby revisándolo **_"Estas bien?"._** Al sentirse casi al descubierto el bebe Eddie puso su mayor cara de dulzura al momento en que agrandaba sus ojos para despistarlos, como lo había hecho en la reunión familiar de hace algunos meses. _**"Oh pobrecito! Ha de tener sueño! Te cantaré una canción para que duermas, si?"**_ y comenzó a cantar dulcemente, en verdad Libby tenía una voz muy hermosa.

"_**Oye que no es ese el bebe que estaba en la casa de los tíos de Jimmy?..."**_ preguntó Carl.

"_**Si, si! Es verdad! Ya sabía que de algún lado lo había visto!"**_ apoyó Sheen.

"_**Lo conocen? Pues quien es?"**_ preguntó Libby, terminando de cantar. El bebe comenzó a sudar, su misión era la de controlar al grupo de niños formando parte de ellos, siendo un bebe era sabido que una de las niñas se encariñaría con él, pero los niños comenzaban a sospechar. _"Y ahora que hago!"_

"_**Ha! Ya me acordé! Es el primo de ..."**_ pero se vio interrumpido por un gran rugido a sus espaldas. Entonces Carl recordó la razón por la que estaba huyendo de esa manera. Los tres niños voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con un gran monstruo.

"_**CORRANNNNNN!"**_ gritó Carl mientras corría despavorido y era seguido por Sheen y Libby.

"_**Haaaaaaa!"**_ gritaban los tres al ver que el monstruo los seguía y estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

"_**Ha! Carl! Como no nos dijiste que había un Junkman aquí!"**_ regaño Libby.

"_**Lo olvidé por completo! Además cuando lo vi sólo era una pequeña criaturita! No es mi culpa que justo te pusieras a cantar!"**_

"_**Si Libby! Y todo por ese bebe malcriado!" **_ celoso, no dudo Sheen en apoyar a su amigo, se estaban metiendo en demasiados problemas por culpa del bebe.

"_**Canta Sheen! Canta por nuestras vidas!"**_ suplicó Libby.

"_**Si Sheen! Canta!"**_ continuó Carl.

"_**De acuerdo..."**_ y así, Sheen comenzó a cantar. Desafinadamente como era de esperarse, pero esa era la idea.

-----------


	8. Trampas y reencuentros

_Capítulo 8 "Trampas y reencuentros"_

Cindy ya estaba agotada, debido a que no encontraba la salida, había planeado saltar todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran para ver por encima de aquellas paredes, como en muchas ocasiones había hecho. Pero esas paredes eran demasiadas altas, incluso parecían que se elevaban aún más a cada intento. Al recobrar un poco más la compostura lo intentó una vez más, fallando de nuevo.

"_**Ha! Es imposible!"**_ exclamó, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le llamó la atención.

"_**Ya no tienes que seguir esforzándote Cindy..."**_ no lo podía creer, frente a sus ojos estaba él.

"_**Jimmy!"**_ fue a su encuentro y estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo pero la expresión facial de él la hizo desistir de ello. **_"Que sucede Jimmy?"_**

"_**Me da mucho gusto haberte encontrado Cindy..."**_ dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que era evidentemente forzada. Había cometido un error, si quería aparentar ser Jimmy Neutron debería de serlo también en actitud.

"_**A mi también..."**_ Cindy seguía confundida, con lo que había pasado en la nave pensó que su relación cambiaria de ahora en adelante, pero la actitud del chico la hacia desconfiar. **_"Te sucede algo malo?"_**

"_**No, me encuentro perfectamente bien, porque habría de no estarlo?"**_ preguntó el clon, ya un poco más calmado, al parecer Cindy aún no había notado que él no era el verdadero Jimmy. Se había arreglado las cejas y se había peinado, justo como lo había hecho las dos ocasiones anteriores. Pero aunque esa niña fuera muy inteligente aún tenía algo de inocencia, sería muy difícil que lo descubriera, más aún si ella nunca había visto al clon malvado de Neutron. Reía internamente, eso iba a ser divertido.

"_**No lo sé... estás actuando... extraño..."**_ respondió la niña **_"...frío...distante..." _**se deprimía más y más con cada palabra.

"_**Estoy bien, sólo quería hablar contigo..."**_ dijo mirándola fijamente tratando de frenar ese tono, lo asqueaba. Por otro lado los ojos de ella se iluminaron, tenía el presentimiento de saber del tema de conversación.

"_**Si?"**_ el tono de dulzura lo desconcertó un poco, pero sólo por unos segundos.

"_**Es sobre lo que sucedió en la nave, antes de que nos tele-transportaran... mira... no quiero que confundas las cosas..."**_ dijo fríamente con toda la indiferencia posible.

"_**Qué?..."**_ susurró Cindy mientras que sus ánimos iban decayendo poco a poco. **_"D-de que hablas?"_** dudó en preguntar.

"_**De lo que te dije y de lo que hice, sé que piensas que yo intentaba decirte un... un te amo"**_ estas dos últimas palabras lo asquearon de sobre manera, tanto que casi no logra pronunciarlas **_"...pero déjame decirte... que estás equivocada"_** el corazón de Cindy pareció pararse de repente, congelado por el frío que comenzaba a inundarlo._**"Yo no siento nada por ti, quiero que lo entiendas...".**_ no tambaleó ni un poco en decirlo, pero ya no era tan directo.

"_**P-pero tu m-me besaste!"** _la voz de la niña temblaba ligeramente, intentado de ahogar sus lágrimas. **_"Porqué lo hiciste entonces?"_**

"_**Pues porque..."**_ el cerebro del clon maquinaba a toda velocidad la respuesta a esa pregunta, entonces se digno a mirarla de abajo a arriba, hasta llegar a su rostro y la observó por unos segundos, entonces la encontró **_"porque eres muy linda"_** era cierto que estaba actuando, pero esas últimas tres palabras eran sinceras _"sinceras!" _pensó alarmándose, se estaba desviando se su plan, debía continuar_**" sólo me dejé llevar, como todo niño frente a una linda niña, sólo fue eso, ya me quite el gusto así que no creo que vuelva a suceder, será mejor que lo olvi-"**_ pero fue interrumpido por la bofetada que Cindy le proporcionó. **_"Pero... Cómo te atreves!"_** y entonces la vio frente a él, con su seño fruncido que contrastaban con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos esmeraldas.

"_**Claro que no va a volver a suceder! Eres un idiota Neutron!"**_ gritó secándose un poco las lágrimas **_"no tienes sentimientos! Si querías jugar con alguien de ese modo lo hubieras hecho con Betty Quinlan, ella habría estado más que dispuesta a prestarse para algo tan bajo!"_**

"_**No te atrevas a volverme a llamar de esa manera!"**_ la enfrentó el clon

"_**Porque no? Si es la verdad!. Sólo un idiota como tu se arrepiente tantas veces de sus acciones! Pero ya no volverá a pasar! Me tienes harta!"**_ el niño estaba asombrado, nunca nadie lo había desafiado de esa manera.

"_**No soy ningún idiota, al contrario! Me considero realmente inteligente! Porque vivo la vida sin preocupaciones, sin compromisos, sólo la paso bien y listo, sin pensar en las consecuencias!"**_ respondió arduamente el clon, olvidando por completo que a quien le estaba reclamando la niña era al verdadero Jimmy Neutron, no a él.

"_**Si ese es tu plan de vida vas a ser un total fracasado! Así nunca nadie te va a tomar en serio, no tendrás a ninguna niña que realmente te quiera como yo tontamente lo hice! Estarás rodeado de personas como tu! Tan frías como la nieve! Y te sentirás solo! Completamente solo!"**_

El clon había terminado de perder los estragos, olvidó por completo su plan, sólo estaba pendiente del ser que se encontraba frente a él. Al ser un clon de Neutron, también había adquirido ciertas características, cómo la atracción que sentía por Cindy. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó a Cindy por lo brazos y la embistió contra un pared besándola contra su voluntad. Si bien era cierto que tenía un cierto parecido con el verdadero niño genio, esas igualdades se habían tornado malvadas cuando fue creado. Por lo mismo, ese beso no fue dado con ternura ni con amor, si no con deseo y para poder taparle la boca. Cindy, después de luchar y luchar, había logrado apartarse de él. _La había besado, de nuevo_. Sintió un asco recorrerle todo su ser, como nunca lo había sentido nisiquiera por un asqueroso gusano. La razón era claro, por las confesiones que el niño genio le había dado.

"_**No me vuelvas a tocar!"**_ lo empujó fuertemente y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, escapando del niño y de su realidad. _"Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta! Como pude dejar que me engañara de esa forma!"_. Todavía no salía de la vista del clon cuando una criatura le impidió seguir su recorrido. Al levantar la vista se encontró con una gran bestia, ya conocida por ella, era el Junkman...

"_**Haaaaa!"**_

_**------------------**_

"_**Ya estamos cerca!"**_ exclamó entusiasmado Jimmy a April. Cuando una voz conocida llegó hasta sus oídos.

"_**Qué es ese sonido tan horroroso?" **_ preguntó April al momento en que se tapaba los oídos y disminuía un poco la velocidad de la carrera.

"_**Ja! Nunca creí estar tan feliz de oír la voz de Sheen cantando!"**_ dijo lejos de disgustarse el niño genio. Y al doblar en la última esquina, los encontraron.

"_**Lo hiciste Sheen!"**_ gritó emocionada Libby al ver al Junkman totalmente dormido en el suelo.

"_**Na! No es nada!"**_ el niño pareció avergonzarse un poco.

"_**Amigos!"**_ exclamó Jimmy con una gran sonrisa acercándose. Haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlos.

"_**Jimmy!"**_ exclamaron felices Sheen y Libby.

"_**Jimmy! Amigo!"**_ también exclamó Carl yendo al encuentro del niño y dándole un gran abrazo.

"_**Carl! Que bueno que ya se encontraban todos juntos! Y Cindy!"**_ interrogo el niño, captando la atención de todos, incluso de April.

"_**Cindy? Creímos que estaría contigo"**_ respondió Libby comenzando a preocuparse por su amiga.

"_**Pues no, creyeron mal... dónde podrá estar?"**_ la alegría del grupo se disipó al ver la ausencia de la niña.

"_**Lamento interrumpirlos..."**_ expresó April que hasta el momento había permanecido callada **_"pero no ganaremos nada con quedarnos aquí, si quieren encontrarla debemos unir fuerzas y buscarla, es peligroso que este sola.."_** la aliens estaba lejos de preocuparse por esa niña que al fin y al cabo es su rival, pero lo hacía porque sabía Jimmy se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasaba. Pero a Libby no la engañaba, aunque sabía que las intenciones de ella eran buenas, sabía que lo hacía para impresionar a Jimmy.

"_**April tiene razón, vamos! Debemos encontrarla!"**_ ordenó Jimmy al momento en que todo el grupo lo seguía, pero debido a todo el revolteo aún no había notado la presencia de su primo entre ellos ya que él, ágilmente, se había separado de Libby al momento del reencuentro. Y luego, aprovechando el momento de distracción volvió a posicionarse en los brazos de la niña.

------------------

"_**Ha!"**_ gritó Cindy dolorosamente, sintiendo un profundo rasguño en uno de sus tobillos, provocando que cayera en el suelo.

Al encontrarse con ese gran Junkman había creído que sería inútil correr y más aún debido a la debilidad que sentía por todas las emociones de ese día. Por lo tanto optó por pelear contra el monstruo, proporcionándole golpes por todo su peludo cuerpo, buscando así un punto débil. Pero el poco espacio del lugar la dejó en desventaja, de un momento a otro ese Junkman la mataría. Intentó ponerse de pie pero su tobillo no se lo permitió. **_"Y ahora que haré?"_** volteó su mirada hacía un lado, encontrándose con el supuesto Jimmy. _"Porqué a él no lo ataca?"_ pensó la niña y entonces, en un acto de desesperación se dignó a pedirle ayuda, pues ya no podía más _**"Jimmy, ayúdame!.."**_ . el clon pareció desconcertarse frente a esto, y una extraña sensación lo invadió, una que nunca había sentido, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir sintiéndola ...

"_**Lo siento... pero, tengo mejores cosas que hacer..."**_ terminó con una gran sonrisa, escapando de la situación y de las sensaciones nuevas que comenzaba a experimentar. Cuando la niña le pidió ayuda dudó mucho en hacerlo o no, si lo hacía estaría traicionando a la liga de los bandidos, por lo que prefirió irse antes de cometer un error, pero aún así un dolor seguía en su pecho, _la culpabilidad._

Cindy quedó estupefacta _"Jimmy la había abandonado? Como puede ser? En qué momento se volvió tan inhumano!"_, lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, los cuales pasó a cerrarlos fuertemente esperando el inminente fin, en que el monstruo diera su golpe final. Estaba indefensa, no podría defenderse en esas condiciones...

"_**Haaa!"**_ rugió el Junkman al momento en que se disponía a darle a la niña un último y definitivo golpe con sus grandes y filosas garras.

"_**Haaa!"**_ escuchó de nuevo Cindy, pero esta vez sonó doloroso, como un lamento y no ocurrió nada. Su curiosidad pudo más y abrió sus ojos para ver lo que había sucedido.

"_**Te encuentras bien Cindy!"**_ preguntó una dulce voz perteneciente a un lindo niño que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

"_**T-Timmy!"**_ exclamó Cindy, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Vio maravillada como Timmy había arrojado un extraño polvo en los ojos del monstruo dejándolo completamente ciego y fuera de combate por un momento. **_"Pero como!"_** sonrió.

"_**Mis padrinos mág-"**_ se corrigió **_"ha, ha quiero decir mis contactos! Si, ellos me dijeron que te encontrabas en peligro, así que vine en tu ayuda!"_** respondió Timmy, protegiendo a la niña.

"_**Muchas gracias!..."**_ agradeció Cindy dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura a su salvador. Pero su atención volvió a dirigirse al monstruo, el cual parecía haber recuperado la compostura de nuevo. **_"Ten cuidado!"_**. Pero Timmy, lejos de temerle, sacó una pequeña pistolita de entre sus bolsillos, sus padrinos mágicos le iban dando distintos tipos de artefactos dependiendo de las necesidades que se le iba presentando.

"_**mmm, qué será esto?"**_ se preguntó mientras apuntaba al monstruo con ella y disparó. De ella salió una pequeña flecha que al incrustarse en uno de los brazos del Junkman, hizo que cayera inmediatamente dormido en el suelo. **_"Huauu! Un tranquilizador!"_** se admiró el niño. Entonces recordó a su niña y se preocupó.

"_**Cindy!"**_ pero lo que menos se esperó fue el gran abrazo desolador que la niña le brindo.

"_**M-muchas gracias Timmy!"**_ agradeció con la voz quebrada, inmediatamente Timmy adivinó que se encontraba llorando. **_"No sé que habría hecho sin ti! Me sentía tan sola!"_** su llanto desconsolado preocupó aún más a su héroe.

"_**Tranquila Cindy..."**_ dijo dulcemente mientras la apartaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos **_"qué fue lo que sucedió? Porque estas aquí sola? Y tus amigos?"_** esto último hizo que Cindy bajara su cabeza, preocupando aún más a Timmy.

"_**Bueno..., lo q-que sucedió fue que...". **_Y así Cindy comenzó a explicarle todos los detalles a Timmy de lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos días. Mientras que eran observados desde dos lugares por lo enemigos. El primero era el clon, quién aunque lo intentó varias veces no pudo huir de ahí pues sentía una gran inquietud en su pecho. Pero al ver que alguien ya había ayudado a la niña se tranquilizó, pero inconscientemente se quedo allí, escondido, escuchando la conversación. Y el segundo era a través de los monitores...

-----------

_**Victoria:** muchisimas gracias por serle fiel a mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando al igual que mis otros fics! Besos!_


	9. Capitulo 9

_Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero aqui estoy!_

_**Victoria:** Hola chica! Si! Eres totalmente fiel a esta historia y de verdad te lo agradezco! Lamento mucho la demora y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! Gracias por los reviews! Perdona que hayas tenido que enviarme un segundoy tercer review para avisarme que actualice! De nuevo muchisisisisismas gracias!_

_**Usagi Yasunao:** De verdad es tierno? Que bien! Jaja! Me alegro que te hayas encontrado con tantos capitulos! Espero que este tambien te guste! Tu tambien cuidate mucho y espero tu proximo review! Besos!_

_Que lo disfruten!_

_------------------_ _Capítulo 9 "Intercambio de bandos"_

"_**Y ese niño quien es!"**_ preguntó indignado el Rey Goobot al ver que ya dos Junkman habían sido vencidos, y uno de ellos por un total desconocido. **_"Alguno de ustedes lo conoce?"_** preguntó al resto de la liga. Sin que nadie pudiera responderle. _**"Qué extraño..."**_

"_**Ya deja de preocuparte por él, mejor hazlo por tus súbditos..."**_ propuso Meldar señalando en el monitor a un pequeño escondido tras de un muro.

"_**mmm será mejor que hable con él..."**_ dijo Goobot mientras tomaba una especie de micrófono y hablaba por el mismo **_"clon, serías tan amable de reportarte aquí ahora?..."_**

"_**Si, enseguida voy..."**_ respondió en un tono malhumorado. Y en sólo un par de segundos ya se encontraba allí **_"Qué sucede?"._**

"_**En primer lugar, sabes quién es ese niño de la gran bocota?"**_ se antepuso a preguntar Taters. Captando la atención del resto.

"_**Ho si, su nombre es Timmy Turner, viene de otra dimensión, la cual accidentalmente intercambio con esta, dejando atrapado a Neutron en la dimensión 2-D hace aproximadamente ocho meses, e hizo que su perro mecánico se transformara en un asesino de los video juegos. No me explico como llegó hasta aquí."**_ Explicó pacientemente el clon.

"_**Muy bien, y ahora viene mi pregunta..."**_ dijo en un tono amenazador Goobot acercándose al niño. **_"Acaso hubo algún tipo de cambio en tu actitud Clon? O alguien que hiciera que la cambiaras?"_** interrogo.

"_**No se de que hablas..."**_ tranquilamente respondió el clon, pues ni él mismo podía entender lo que le sucedía.

"_**Oh bueno, quizás este relacionado con la niña rubia que responde al nombre de Cindy, no crees? No estaba en los planes el hecho de que la besaras y menos aún que velaras por su seguridad cuando apareció el Junkman, o crees que no nos dimos cuenta!"**_ gritó enfurecido.

"_**En primer lugar, te recuerdo que lo dejaste en mis manos, en ningún momento te dije cuál era mi plan, así que no puedes asegurar si el beso estaba o no incluido, y en cuanto a la supuesta **protección **a la que te refieres, sólo estaba asegurándome de que el Junkman no fallara en su cometido, pero no contaba con la aparición de Turner."**_ Explicó sabiamente el clon, tapándole la boca a todos los presentes.

"_**Muy bien Clon, te daré otra oportunidad, pero espero que no me traiciones..."**_ amenazó Goobot **_"ahora vete!"_** ordenó. Y sin más, el clon se dispuso a irse, pero no sólo porque se lo ordenaran, en verdad quería salir de allí, esos extraterrestres lo estaban fastidiando. Al ver que ya había atravesado el umbral y que el humano ya se encontraba afuera, todos comenzaron a reírse perversamente.

"_**Jajaja pobre tonto!"**_ reía Meldar **_"es increíble lo manipulables que pueden llegar a ser los humanos!"_**

"_**Jaja si supieran que como broche de oro tenemos pensado explotar su planeta!"**_ acompañó Taters.

"_**Si, esa será nuestra dulce venganza hacia todos los humanos jajaja"**_ concluyó Goobot mientras le servía una copa a cada uno **_"salud!"._**

------------------

"_**Ha! No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda soportarlo!"**_ exclamó enfurecido el clon al ver que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, prácticamente lo habían echado.

"_**Vaya! Así que tu también quedaste excluido no?"**_ le comentó Eustace quién se encontraba sentado en una mesa de esa habitación, junto al profesor Calamitous quién de apoco estaba quitándole todo el pegamento a su hija.

"_**mmm? A qué te refieres?"**_ interrogó el clon, sin comprender.

"_**A que ya te usaron hijo..."**_ explicó el profesor **_"...y te desecharon, como a nosotros... quédate tranquila Magnífica Hermosa!"_**

"_**Si, como yo ya cumplí con mi función de **dar instrucciones** a uno de los tontos ya no me necesitan.****"**_ Continuó Eustace fastidiado.

"_**Y a usted anciano?"**_ inquirió el Clon.

"_**Oye! Tenme más respeto!. **(suspiro)** yo le advertí al niño obeso llamado Carl."**_ Respondió el profesor.

"_**Y a su hija?"**_ preguntó el clon, aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta, sólo para divertirse.

"_**Que no lo ves! Me derrotaron! No hay que ser genio para verlo!"**_ respondió fastidiada **_"hay estos niños de hoy. Ten cuidado con mi cabello papá!"_**

"_**mmm estoy empezando a desconfiar de ellos, se la pasan encerrados allí, y sólo nos llaman para darnos ordenes..."**_ pensó en voz alta el falso Neutron.

"_**Habrá sido eso de lo que me quiso advertir Cindy!"**_ recordó Eustace sorprendiendo también al clon y al resto del grupo.

"_**Cindy! De qué hablas? Que fue lo que te dijo?"**_ preguntó curiosamente el clon.

"_**No fue muy exacta en sus palabras, quiso hacerme reflexionar de lo que estaba haciendo..., por alguna razón desconfía mucho de los alienígenas... "**_ explicó el niño rico.

"_**Ha! Después de todo lo que ocurrió era ya de esperarse! No puedes culparla!. Si no fuera porque anhelo tanto vengarme de Neutron tampoco habría confiado en ellos!"**_ exclamó el profesor Calamitous, siendo apoyada por su hija.

"_**Es verdad, intentaron darle humanos como alimento a esa gran gallina en dos oportunidades, Taters quiso hinoptizarnos de por vida y Meldar estuvo a punto de destruir la Tierra y otros planetas. En verdad tienen un gran poder..."**_ finalizó Magnífica Hermosa.

"_**No hay razón para preocuparse, la inteligencia y la habilidad se encuentra del lado de los humanos, pero... no estaría de más que nos mantuviéramos alerta..."**_ concluyó el clon recibiendo la aprobación del resto.

------------------

El grupo de niños continuaba caminando sin llegar hacia ningún lado, lo único que les daba fuerzas para seguir era la preocupación que sentían por Cindy.

"_**Haa, ya no puedo más, Oye Jimmy porque no buscas a Cindy mediante el localizador como hiciste con nosotros?"**_ preguntó Sheen llamando la atención del niño genio.

"_**Sheen tiene razón!"**_ apoyó su novia. Jimmy no pudo más que bajar la cabeza frente a la respuesta. A April le llamó considerablemente la atención la actitud del chico.

"_**Bueno es que... tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ella rompió su localizador debido a la ira"**_ respondió Jimmy con un poco de dolor y arrepentimiento en su tono de voz.

"_**Haa! Sólo a ustedes dos se les ocurre pelear en un momento así!"** _le regaño Libby.**_"Dónde podrá estar esa cabeza dura?"_** continuó preocupada

"_**Y si fue atacada como nosotros?"**_ se alarmó Carl. Haciendo que los demás adoptaran la misma sensación, no habían pensado en eso.

"_**Tranquilos chicos! Si hay algún monstruo o criatura atacándola nos daremos cuenta por el movimiento o por algún ruido extraño!"**_ intentó calmar el niño genio al resto del grupo.

"_**Así es, además esa humana es fuerte, no la derrotarán tan fácil..."**_ apoyó April.

"_**Pero está completamente sola!"**_ se opuso Libby **_"Si no fuera porque nos encontrábamos los tres juntos ni yo, ni Sheen y menos aún Carl podríamos haber vencido a ese Junkman!"_**

"_**Junkman? Quieren decir que ésas criaturas también están involucradas?"**_ preguntó Jimmy.

"_**Si, así es, y con Sheen también vimos a Meldar..."**_

"_**Y no te olvides de Magnífica Hermosa!"**_ saltó con gran entusiasmo el susodicho.

"_**Cómo olvidarlo! No Sheen!"**_ irónicamente y enfadada respondió Libby.

"_**Ha bueno... yo..."**_

"_**También hay humanos?"**_ preguntó April.

"_**Si, incluso yo también vi al profesor Calamitous" **_agregó Carl. Todos se encontraban perplejos frente a las declaraciones, habían llegado a una conclusión.

"_**Es imposible que todos ellos se hayan compilado para crear este plan! ... a menos que..."**_

"_**A menos que qué Jimmy Neutron?"**_ preguntó la alienígena.

"_**A menos que se hayan unido para vengarse de mi..."**_ Jimmy temió lo peor, pero repentinamente algo llamó la atención de todos. Un pequeño destello de luz los alumbró, el cual se hizo camino entre ellos y continuó su recorrido lentamente para que los niños no lo perdieran de vista.

"_**Oh pero que lindo!"**_ exclamó Libby mientras iba detrás de la luz.

"_Serán termitas? Aquí? Y si es...!" _ pensó Jimmy **_"Cuidado Libby! Puede ser otra trampa!"_** inmediatamente todos fueron detrás de ella, pero lo que encontraron fue una gran sorpresa.

"_**Cindy!"**_ gritó Libby al momento en que iba al encuentro de su amiga, la cual se encontraba en brazos de otro niño, ambos ligeramente arrodillados en el suelo.

"_**Pero que significa esto!"**_ exclamó enfadado Jimmy al ver que antes de abrazar a Libby, ella se encontraba abrazada muy pegadita pero de un niño, que se le hacía muy conocido. **_"Timmy Turner!"_** el susodicho ni se inmutó en dar explicaciones, sólo le dirigió una fría mirada a Jimmy y permaneció junto a Cindy, protegiéndola. Pero para aún más desgracia del niño genio, Cindy nisiquiera lo miró o pareció escucharlo, en ese momento lo más importante era su amiga.

"_**Libby!"**_ exclamó Cindy al ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de buscarla. Ambas se encontraban muy emocionadas. **_"Qué bueno que te encuentras bien!"_**

"_**Lo mismo digo!"**_ dijo con gran alegría Libby, pero al separarse del abrazo vio algo en su amiga que la preocupó de sobre manera **_"Cindy? Has estado llorando amiga?"_**

"_**Oh... no te preocupes sólo..."**_ intentó pensar Cindy en una buena excusa **_"... sólo fue por la emoción de volver a ver a Timmy...y bueno, porqué tuve un pequeño accidente..."_**

"_**Te lastimaste!"**_ exclamó su amiga al ver el tobillo de Cindy ligeramente hinchado y morado debido a un rasguño de importantes dimensiones.

Ambos comentarios llamaron la atención del niño genio, el primero le causó unos terribles celos, pero el segundo lo afectó más pues lo hizo preocuparse mucho. Por lo mismo decidió acercarse a Cindy para intentar curarla, pero Timmy no le permitió el paso. Después de lo que le contó Cindy ya estaba al tanto de la situación, deseó que sus padrinos mágicos guiaran a los demás niños hacia donde ellos se encontraban mediante un destello de luz ya que ella tenía deseos de verlos, con excepción de uno...

"_**Jimmy, perdóname amigo pero no puedo permitirte que te le acerques a Cindy!..."**_ exclamó valientemente Timmy.

"_**Qué! Pero porqué no!"**_ preguntó enfadado Jimmy, más por los celos que le provocaba el pensar que ellos dos tuvieran algo _"qué rayos sucedió mientras yo no estuve!"._

"_**Porque no quiero que sigas lastimándola..."**_ respondió Timmy desconcertando al niño **_"...si aún tienes un poco de aprecio por ella déjala en paz!..". _** esta vez la discusión paso a ser pública, ya todos eran testigos del pequeño pleito que había entre los dos niños.

"_**Pero de qué hablas? Déjame pasar Turner!"**_ se enfadó Jimmy. Pero April lo detuvo..

"_**Tranquilízate Jimmy!".**_ Esta vez incluso Cindy y Libby que se mantenían totalmente ajenas prestaron atención, pues Libby muy amablemente le vendó la herida a su amiga. La más asombrada resultó ser Cindy, ya que acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de la alienígena. Entre el ambiente de tensión, Cindy se puso de pie dificultosamente pero con ayuda de su amiga. **_"April..."_** finalmente Cindy se dirigió hacia el grupo _**"...ya veo cuáles eran los asuntos más importantes que tenías que atender Neutron..."**_, al terminar de decir esto se apoyó en el hombro de Timmy, pidiéndole ayuda para caminar. **_"Será mejor irnos chicos, este laberinto se pondrá cada vez más peligroso y mientras más cerca de la salida estemos será mejor...". _** Y así, Carl, Sheen y Libby obedecieron y siguieron a Timmy y a Cindy que iban adelante lentamente debido a la herida en el tobillo de Cindy. Jimmy y April quedaron atrás, pero Jimmy aún no entendía las palabras de Cindy. Tentado estuvo de preguntarle frente a todos lo que le ocurría, pero eso sería delatar los sentimientos de ella y los propios a sus amigos, cuando todavía no había nada seguro. Aún así se encontraba sumamente preocupado por la actitud de Cindy _"estará enojada por lo que ocurrió en la nave? Pero si estuvimos a punto de arreglar todo!. En todo caso debería ser yo el ofendido, qué se supone que estaba haciendo a solas con Turner? Me debe una buena explicación!"_. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no caía en cuenta de que April le estaba llamando.

"_**Hey Jimmy Neutron!"**_ finalmente Jimmy la escuchó.

"_**Ha, ha? Qué sucede April?"**_ preguntó desconcertado.

"_**Ha **(suspiro)** no te preocupes, no es nada importante. Se puede saber porqué estás tan distraído, desde que encontramos a esa pareja de humanos has estado muy pensativo."**_ Interrogó April señalando a Cindy y a Timmy, los cuáles encabezaban al grupo e iban muy juntitos.

"_**No! No es nada de eso. Porqué tendría que preocuparme por esos dos!"**_ repentinamente contestó Jimmy, captando la atención de Sheen, Carl y Libby debido al volumen de vos.

"_**Estas seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi..."**_ eso era cierto, necesitaba descargarse y qué mejor que hacerlo con April, ella no se burlaría de él como los demás. Pese a todo temía por los sentimientos de ella, pero se lo estaba pidiendo.

"_**Bueno... lo que sucede es que..."**_ comenzó el niño genio, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte terremoto.

"_**Haaa!"**_ gritó Libby cayendo, junto a los demás, en el suelo. **_"Qué sucede!"._** Por acto reflejo todos cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero repentinamente todo quedó en calma, la luz calurosa y destellante del sol hizo que Cindy fuera la primera en abrir los ojos. Quedándose asombrada frente a tan hermoso paisaje _**"esto es... increíble!"**_ y se colocó de pie seguida por los demás.

"_**Si! Es verdad!"**_ lo apoyó Timmy. El laberinto había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a la séptima maravilla del mundo. Se hallaron en un acantilado que daba a la vista de una hermosa y pura cascada, la cuál desembocaba en una cristalina laguna, habían pájaros volando, ardillas saltando de rama en rama de los frondosos y verdes árboles, acompañado por un clima cálido y veraniego, pues no habían nubes en el cielo azul y el sol brillaba a todo su paladar.

"_**Pero qué es esto? Cómo rayos llegamos hasta aquí!"**_ preguntó la alienígena, pues ese paisaje no le agradaba en lo absoluto, odiaba el agua.

"_**Supongo que como ya nos reencontramos todos, no había razón para continuar en el laberinto, pues esa era su función."**_ Explicó alegremente Jimmy.

"_**Qué bien!" **_ exclamó Carl mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a la laguna para tomar un poco de agua, pero con tan mala suerte que Libby y Sheen lo siguieron y, al pensar que el gordo iba a sumergirse en el agua, no pararon su carrera a tiempo y chocaron, tirando a Carl de cabeza en el agua. **_"Haaa! ME AHOGO!"_**

"_**Jajajaja"**_ la parejita no podían más que reír.

"_**Jaja"**_ Cindy tomó tiernamente la mano de Timmy **_"Vamos a nadar!"_**

"_**Si! Buena idea!"**_ y así los dos, tomados de las manos, emprendieron carrera hacia la laguna, llegando con los demás. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Jimmy, quién enfadado tomó la mano de April.**_"Quieres nadar?"_**

"_**Ha! No! No gracias, no me gusta el agua..."**_ respondió la amargada _(lo siento... !)_** _alienígena". _**

"_**Oh bueno, esta bien, no te preocupes..." **_ dijo decepcionado y dirigió su atención hacia Cindy, quien muy alegremente estaba jugando con los demás en la laguna. _"Cindy..."_moría de ganas por estar en el lugar de Turner, en compañía de ella. _"Debería ser yo quien estuviera con ella..."_

-----------


	10. Algo de paz

Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Esto de no tener Internet me estaba matando en las actualizaciones! Pero ya paso! Ahora tengo! 

Victoria! Gracias por la paciencia! Pues si la verdad pobre de Jimmy! Jaja! Pero que le voy a hacer si soy mala? Jaja! Bueno no te preocupes, en algun momento todo se va arreglar! No en este capitulo pero si muy pronto! Desde ya te advierto que este capitulo va a ser bastante calmado con leer el titulo ya te darás cuenta! Lamento mucho la demora! Besos y que lo disfrutes!

----------- _Capítulo 10 "Un poco de paz"_

Había sido un día fabuloso, estuvieron jugando y bañándose en la laguna durante toda la tarde hasta que el sol se puso. Se sentaron en círculo y en el medio hicieron una fogata para secarse y cenar. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos tenía ni un chocolate, pero por alguna extraña razón Timmy Turner traía una gran cantidad de comida consigo, aunque algunos se preguntaban en donde la tenía guardada, mientras que los demás sólo le agradecieron y disfrutaron de sus alimentos.

"**_Mmm! Esto está delicioso!"_** exclamó Carl mientras ingería una gran sandia. Dichoso de comer algo decente en tantos días desde que fueron llevados a ese lugar.

"**_Si! Nunca pensé disfrutar tanto de una fruta!"_** acompañó Sheen, quien compartía algunas uvas con Libby, ambos estaban muy melosos para el gusto de los demás. Sin embargo Timmy prestaba especial atención, pues le pareció algo muy conocido, él sabía que ese tipo de cosas le agradaban mucho a las niñas, por lo mismo tomó unas cuantas frutillas y se las ofreció a Cindy **_"Quieres algunas frutillas Cindy?"_**.

"**_Claro que si! Muchas gracias!"_** respondió alegremente, tal y como se lo esperaba Turner, mientras tomaba las frutillas y les ofrecía otras frutas **_"Mira, te las intercambio por esta jugosa manzana, te gusta?"_**

"**_Si! Gracias! Son mis favoritas!"_** y gustosamente el niño comenzó a comer la manzana **_"Mmm está deliciosa! Tienes muy buen ojo para los alimentos Cindy!"_**

"_**Haa! Gracias Timmy! Me encanta que me halagues de esa forma!"**_

Ya a muchos comenzaba a incomodarles esa situación, de un momento a otro aparece ese niño de quien sabe donde, y ya Cindy no era la misma, parecían que se encontraban solos allí, ignoraban por completo a los demás. Pero no es necesario especificar quién se encontraba más incómodo o enfadado de todos. Jimmy Neutron ya no soportaba la amabilidad con que Cindy trataba a Turner, era tan empalagoso que creía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. _"Ha dicho gracias más veces hoy que de todas las veces que la he escuchado desde que la conozco! Qué rayos pasó mientras no estaba!"_.

Llegando la noche, ya todos se encontraban limpios y alimentados, y estaban listos para dormir. Por eso mismo decidieron salir en busca de algunas hojas al fondo del bosque para usarlas como colchones. Se decidió que lo mejor era que las niñas se quedaran a cuidar del lugar mientras los niños se encargaban de buscar las hojas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de la alienígena que no soportaba que la vieran como un ser débil y que, además, no quería separarse de Neutron por nada del mundo. Y así partieron...

"**_Huau! Pero qué gran día!"_** exclamó feliz Libby mirando a su amiga.

"**_Si, es verdad, casi hace que se me olvide de todo lo que a pasado y de los enemigos!"_** respondió Cindy estirando sus brazos.

"_**A propósito Cindy, que fue lo que sucedió antes de que te encontráramos? Nunca te había visto llorar..."** _preguntó preocupada Libby

"_**Ha? Ya te dije que fue por la herida Libby, sólo fue eso...". **_Intentó de convencerla, en verdad no quería hablar de ello.

"**_Cindy! a mi no me engañas! Nos conocemos desde prácticamente toda la vida! Dime que fue lo que paso para que lloraras de esa forma!"_** suplicó.

"_**Bueno, si, sucedió algo más pero... no fue para tanto, quizás esté exagerando..."**_

"_**No creo que te pusieras así por una exageración, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca te pondrías triste por algo sin sentido así que escupe!"**_

"**_Muy bien, muy bien!"_** se rindió Cindy **_"Bueno es que antes de que ustedes me encontraran, yo ya me había encontrado con Neutron..."_**

"_**Cómo? Eso es imposible!"**_

"**_Aunque no puedas, créelo!"_** la convenció la rubia quién demostró el dolor en su rostro frente a los recuerdos **_"estuvimos discutiendo como siempre, pero... esta vez fue algo mucho peor, me confesó que él no siente nada por mi..."_** ante esto Libby expresó su asombro en su rostro **_"Ha? N-no... no es lo que piensas Libby, me refiero a que nisiquiera me quiere como a una casi amiga, me dijo que sólo esta cerca de mi porque le parezco una niña linda, pero solo eso, no le interesa mi personalidad ni mis sentimientos, incluso me considera menos que a Betty Quinlan!"_** concluyó indignada.

"**_Pero eso no es posible Cindy! él se preocupa por ti y te cuida! Sino... porque te habría dado un localizador como a mi y a Sheen? Quería protegerte..."_** intentó animarle su amiga.

"**_Yo pensaba lo mismo, incluso me disculpé con él por mi actitud con anterioridad. Pero... después del reencuentro... nos topamos con un Junkman..."_** Libby se sobresaltó por ello, esa garra marcada en el tobillo de su amiga fue a causa de ese monstruo. **_"Por alguna razón, el Junkman sólo comenzó a atacarme a mi y..."_** el rostro de Cindy mostró mucho dolor por lo que estaba a punto de decir, preocupando aún más a su amiga **_"... me sentía muy débil como para defenderme sola, le pedí ayuda a Neutron...p-pero él..."_** esta vez clavó sus uñas en sus puños, al momento en que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco **_"...m-me la negó..."_** Libby se sorprendió **_"... dijo que tenía cosas más importantes en que ocuparse y me abandonó!"_** Cindy clavó su mirada en la de su amiga, quien aún no podía creerlo, pero en los ojos de Cindy encontró la verdad.

"**_Y luego apareció con esa Alienígena..."_** terminó Libby por su amiga, con una gran indignación y desilusión hacia el niño genio, comprendió la angustia de su amiga, no pudo más que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. **_"Dios mío Cindy! has de haberte sentido tan sola!"_**

"**_Así es pero..."_** la rubia había comenzado a llorar pero lo que estaba a punto de decir la hizo sonreír **_"... Timmy, Timmy apareció y me salvó! Sin él quizás ahora no te estaría contando esto!"_** Y así, se separó de su amiga, para mostrarle su sonrisa y tranquilizarla **_"me siento tan afortunada Libby!"._** Y su amiga no pudo más que sonreírle en respuesta. Por su parte, Cindy no quiso contarle todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido, no tenía caso contar sobre una relación que nisiquiera había empezado cuando ya había terminado.

------------------

Mientras tanto los muchachos se encontraban recogiendo ramas y hojas en lo profundo del bosque.

"**_Miren Chicos!"_** exclamó Carl mostrándoles una hoja muy grande y frondosa **_"Encontré una hoja enorme y sedosa!"_**

"**_Si, pero lo más fascinante es esa fabulosa oruga que se encuentra sobre ella!"_** se acercó Sheen mientras le señalaba a su amigo la criatura, aunque a Carl mucha gracia no le dio.

"**_Haaaaaa! Un monstruo! Aléjala de mi Sheen!"_** gritó exageradamente Carl como si se estuviera quemando en lava caliente. Sheen no pudo más que reír siendo acompañado por los demás. Al ver que los demás se encontraban distraídos, Jimmy aprovechó para hablar con Timmy.

"_**Turner..."**_

"_**Mh? Qué sucede Jimmy?"**_

"**_Qué fue lo que sucedió entre tú y Cindy en mi ausencia?"_** interrogó peligrosamente el niño genio, queriendo así intimidar al otro niño.

"**_He? Nada, yo sólo la salve de ese criatura."_** Respondió tranquilamente Timmy con su carita de inocencia.

"**_No me mientas!. Cuando llegamos los vi abrazándose!"_** Jimmy comenzó a enfadarse.

"**_Eso sólo fue en agradecimiento por haberla rescatado, ya que cierto niño genio la había abandonado!"_** por primera vez, se notó un pequeño tono de ironía en las palabras del lindo niño.

"**_Mh? Acaso te refieres a mi?"_** interrogó Jimmy que al no ver respuesta por parte del chico lo comprendió **_"yo no lo abandoné! Todo esto pasó porque es una testaruda!"_**

"**_Lo único que se es que cuando llegue, Cindy estaba total y completamente sola con su tobillo lastimado e incapaz de moverse y más aún de defenderse!"_** Timmy también comenzó a enfadarse, no podía creer lo cínico de Neutron.

"**_Lo sé, lo sé! Pero hice lo imposible por llegar con ella, no sé como hiciste para dar con ella tan rápido pero yo no pude, de acuerdo? Lo admito!"_** se rindió Jimmy, sintiendo un gran enfado consigo mismo, por que al ser un niño genio, tendría que haber encontrado a Cindy antes que cualquier persona. Tendría que haber sido él quien la rescatara, se lo había prometido.

"**_Ya es demasiado tarde Jimmy! Cindy se encuentra muy lastimada y tendrás que hacer mucho mérito para que ella vuelva a confiar en ti!"_** Más que como una amenaza, las palabras de Timmy sonaron sinceras, como queriendo darle un consejo al niño genio. Y con ello avanzó en la caminata, dejándolo atrás muy pensativo.

"_**Pero... rayos! Porqué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi! Si hubiera estado en esta situación hace un par de meses sé que no me hubiera importado! Porqué tuve que enamorarme de Cindy? Porque!".**_ Pero algo hizo que parara sus pensamientos. Pues frente a él se encontraban sus amigos, Sheen, Carl, Timmy y April, con una expresión de gran incredulidad en sus rostros _"Acaso había dicho todo eso en voz alta!"_ **_"H-ha, n-n-no chicos, no es lo que piensan... y-yo..."_** intentó defenderse el niño genio tratando de confundir a los niños, entonces algo se le ocurrió_**" mm. Será mejor que nos apresuremos! Se está haciendo de noche! Y las chicas se encuentran solas!"** _y así, escapando de la situación, se fue perdiéndose entre los matorrales. _"Qué sucede conmigo! Si no hablo con Cindy lo antes posible me volveré loco!"_

------------------

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos ó al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban pues cuatro de ellos no podían conciliar el sueño. Repentinamente una de ellas se puso de pie llamando la atención de los demás pero sin que ella lo notara. Cindy se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una manta _(Que de donde la saco? Pregúntenle a Timmy ¬¬!)_ y comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo.

"_Ésta es mi oportunidad!"_ pensó Jimmy mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie para seguir a Cindy antes de que la perdiera de vista. Repentinamente llegaron hasta una pequeña laguna cercana y Cindy se sentó en su orilla colocando sus pies en el agua. Y estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del niño genio hasta que este se sentó a su lado.

"_**Ha! ...Neutrón me asustaste! Que haces aquí!"**_ preguntó enfadada la niña rubia.

"_**Es peligroso que andes sola de noche, así que decidí acompañarte..."**_ respondió con una sonrisa.

"_**Ja! Nerdtron preocupado?"**_ exclamó irónicamente la niña, el tono de su voz había molestado de sobre manera al niño genio.

"_**Se puede saber que rayos sucede contigo! Estás más malhumorada que nunca!"**_

"_**Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mi carácter cabezón, y si no te gusta puedes irte..."**_

"_**Grrrrrrr! Se puede saber que tienes contra mi! Acaso tiene algo que ver con Turner!"**_

"_**A él no lo metas cerebrito! Si estoy actuando así contigo ya debes de saber la razón!"**_

"_**De qué hablas?"**_ el niño se encontraba más que extrañado y la furia no era menos, hasta que llegó a su mente la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Timmy **_"Estas enfadada porque no estuve allí para protegerte cuando te atacó ese Junkman?" _**su tono de voz disminuyó considerablemente.

"_**Hay necesidad de que te responda!"**_ respondió Cindy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"_**Mira, yo sé que te prometí que iba a cuidarte! Pero tú no te quedaste atrás! No puedo creer lo testaruda que eres Vortex!"**_

"_**Yo testaruda! Y tú! Te dije desde el principio que me dejaras en paz! Pero noooo! El señor sabelotodo no quiso hacerme caso, siguió insistiendo y cuando finalmente le di mi confianza me abandonó!"**_

"_**No me esperaba el hecho de que..." **_ pero, lejos de prestarle atención, la niña continuó reclamando.

"_**Timmy no tendría nisiquiera que haberse enterado de la situación por la que atravesábamos pero tiene un corazón tan grande que acudió en mi ayuda aún a costa de su vida!"**_ terminó Cindy mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"_**Timmy, Timmy, Timmy y Timmy! Puedes ya dejar de idolatrarlo!"**_ los celos de Jimmy hicieron acto de presencia **_"Y yo que? Estuve toda una noche cuidando de ti en mi laboratorio y hasta construí los localizadores!"_**

"_**Si! Pero fue tanta tu preocupación que en el laberinto no dudaste ni un segundo en intercambiarme con la alienígena! No!"**_ protestó Cindy cruzándose de brazos.

"_**Yo no te cambié! Sólo la encontré..."**_ intentó defenderse el niño pero se vio una vez más interrumpido por Cindy.

"_**Basta! No tengo porque escucharte!"**_ Cindy tomó con ambas manos su cabeza y apoyó su frente en sus rodillas con desesperación, estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. A Jimmy también se le fueron los deseos de pelear, tenía tantos deseos de ver porqué ella se encontraba tan lastimada. Le dolía tanto, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle disculpas.

"_**Aún no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal, pero sé que me equivoqué, lo veo en la mirada de Turner, de Libby y en la tuya. Es por ello que te pido perdón, en verdad lo siento."**_ Cabizbajo Jimmy utilizó lo poco de voz que le quedaba, tenía un mal presentimiento.

"_**Hagamos esto Neutron." **_Dijo Cindy mientras se colocaba de pie para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa **_"Hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto ha ocurrido, comencemos de nuevo, te parece?"_**. Jimmy no lo podía creer _**"Si! Por supuesto!"**_ respondió alegre e intentó acercarse a ella para hacer lo que tantos deseos tenía de hacer, _besarla._ Pero antes de que llegara a su destino **_"Amigos?..."_** Cindy levantó su mano para estrechar la de él, como siempre hacían para cerrar un trato.

"_**Amigos?"**_ preguntó incrédulamente el niño genio, no era lo que se esperaba **_"Pero yo pensé... que ... podríamos..."_**

"_**Es eso o rivales, como antes..."**_ la mirada de Cindy era seria, definitivamente no era un broma. Jimmy no quería perderla así que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

"_**Amigos"**_ dijo Jimmy decepcionadamente mientras aceptaba la mano de Cindy. _"Quizás sea lo mejor... por ahora..."._

"_**Muy bien Jimmy entonces hasta mañana, iré a descansar, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo."**_ Ajena a las intenciones y pensamientos de su nuevo amigo, Cindy se retiró mucha más calmada hacia el campamento. _"No debo culparlo si no me ama, no puedo obligarlo. Pero aún así quiero tenerlo cerca mío aunque no corresponda a mis sentimientos..."_

-----------


	11. Frente a frente

_Hola! _ _Feliz cumpleaños Vicky! De verdad que me conmoviste tanto que no pude evitar terminar un capítulo más como regalo para ti! De verdad lo siento por la tardanza, en verdad estoy bloqueada! Espero que este capi te guste! Gracias por tu apoyo! Sobre la pregunta de tu segundo review, pues la verdad no se si voy a hacer otro fic, créeme que se basa todo en la inspiración que tenga, por el momento estoy esperando ver JTPH2! Espero verla pronto y veré si de ahí me sale otra idea para un fic, si? Gracias por seguirme! Buena suerte! Que todos tus deseos se cumplan! Y que la pases genial! Besos! _ _------------------_ _Capítulo 11 "Frente a frente"_

"_**RAYOS! Mi plan de separar a esos dos no funcionó!"**_ se maldijo a si mismo el clon después de haber visto la reconciliación de Jimmy y Cindy. Si bien el ceño fruncido era una característica de su personalidad como un clon malvado, éste estaba más notorio que nunca, sin lugar a dudas se encontraba de muy mal humor.

"_**Celoso mi querido Neutron falso?"**_ la voz irónica provenía obviamente del niño rico.

"_**Ya te dije que no me llames de esa forma, yo no soy falso, simplemente soy una copia mejorada de la original!"**_ respondió orgulloso.

"_**Si, como sea, pero no intentes cambiarme de tema genio!"**_ exclamó sin inmutarse Eustace.

"_**Por supuesto que no estoy celoso! Jamás estaría celoso de Neutron!"**_ al parecer el clon se estaba poniendo ¿nervioso?

"_**Yo creo que si amigo, ese pequeño encuentro que tuviste con Cindy te pego duro, no?"**_

"_**Ha! No sé a lo que te refieres!"**_

"_**No, no, no, no querido amigo, con Eustace Strich no, me enteré lo de tu supuesto plan Besando a la chica de Neutron jaja!."**_ La arrogancia del niño no hizo más que romper lo nervios del Clon. **_"Si bien eres un clon, no por eso dejas de ser un humano, por lo cual tienes profundos sentimientos, especialmente tratándose de las viles copias de sentimientos de Neutron."_**

Las palabras de Strich comenzaban a tener sentido, pero un poco tarde ya pues, como niño genio, el clon ya sabía a que conclusiones llegaría esa pequeña conversación.

"_**Acaso estas insinuando que me siento atraído hacia esa niña?"**_ se enfureció el clon.

"_**Yo no he dicho nada."**_ Respondió inocentemente Eustace mientras continuaba burlándose rompiendo aún más los nervios del niño genio. Repentinamente la entrada de una extraña criatura llamó la atención de los niños.

"_**Oigan enanos!"**_ exclamó superiormente Meldar siendo seguido por Ooblar **_"ya dejen de holgazanear, pronto bajaremos a tierra firme así que atentos! "_** y así se marchó de la habitación, entrando nuevamente a la sala de conferencias de los alienígenas. Pero, extrañamente Ooblar se quedó donde estaba, sin seguirlo.

"_**Pero quién se cree que es para darnos ordenes?"**_ exclamó Eustace colocando sus manos en la cintura, siendo firmemente apoyado por el clon.

"_**Y tú? Que haces aquí?"**_ preguntó con cierta rudeza el clon al ver a Ooblar con la mirada perdida en el piso, al parecer preocupado. Éste dirigió su mirada a los terrícolas.

"_**Es que... es que..."**_ intentó responder el extraterrestre sumamente nervioso, actitud que fue notada por el niño genio.

"_**Qué es lo que te sucede?"**_ se atrevió a preguntar perspicazmente, ciertamente era evidente que Ooblar tenía intenciones de decirles algo pero no se atrevía. **_"Vamos, dinos."_** Ooblar miró en todas direcciones y pronto dio con una puerta abierta, rápidamente la cerró y se acercó a los niños.

"_**Es algo terrible!"**_ exclamó eufórico pero en un tono de vos relativamente bajo.

"_**Que es tan terrible?"**_ preguntó con curiosidad Eustace.

"_**Ellos! Ellos!"**_ intentaba desesperadamente de explicar Ooblar, consciente de que lo que fuera a decir o a hacer era una traición a su rey.

"_**Ellos que!"**_ exclamó impacientemente el clon.

"_**Ellos quieren! Ellos quieren traic-!"**_ pero ya no pudo continuar, ambas puertas del salón de conferencias se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a prácticamente toda la parte alienígena de la liga de bandidos, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

"_**Sucede algo Ooblar?"**_ preguntó peligrosamente el rey Goobot estrechando su mirada al ver a su fiel acompañante hablando prácticamente a escondidas con los humanos.

"_**N-no, nada señor."**_ Ooblar tembló de pies a cabeza y se alejó rápidamente de los niños. El niño clon no pudo más que desconfiar más aún por esa reacción, esa fue la última gota que rebasó el vaso, ya no había confianza alguna hacia los extraterrestres.

"_**Muy bien. Nos vemos en 15 minutos en la planta baja del castillo."**_ Ordenó el rey Goobot y abandonó la habitación siendo seguido por Taters, Meldar y por Ooblar.

"_**Llama al profesor Calamitous y a Magnífica Hermosa."**_ Ordenó simplemente el clon a Eustace.

"_**Con qué derecho me das ord-"**_ iba a reclamar el niño rico pero se vio interrumpido por su compañero.

"_**Sólo hazlo!"**_ la ver la determinación en su mirada Eustace no pudo más que resignarse.

"_**De acuerdo."**_

------------------

"_**Hay! Quién es un lindo niño? Quién?"**_ jugaba cariñosamente Libby con el bebe Eddie, quien simulaba perfectamente ser una dulzura. El pequeñín malvado se las había ingeniado perfectamente para no ser visto por su primo cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigos. Y cuando no se veía a la vista, simulaba ser un bebe normal para no despertar sospechas. Pero, extrañamente, no le resultaba difícil hacerlo, por primera vez, se sentía muy bien en los brazos de una niña. Al estar en todo ese plan maléfico, se había alejado de todos los placeres de sentirse cuidado y querido. Ya extrañaba estar así, que alguien le preste tanta atención, que le dé leche para tomar y que juegue con él cuando está aburrido o que lo acune cuando tiene sueño.

Libby lejos estaba de sospechar del pequeñín, pues en verdad se había encariñado mucho con el bebe. Algo que a Sheen no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

"_**Hay! Ya Libby! No entiendo que le ves a ese saco de pipi y popo!"** _exclamó obviamente celoso, definitivamente su novia no debía de prestarle a nadie más atención de la disfrutaba él. **_"Deberías de ver las fotos de cuando yo era bebe, si que era guapo!"_**

"_**Y creo que eres guapo Sheen! Pero no lo trates de esa forma! Es tan solo un bebe!"**_ quiso defender al pequeñín Libby. **_"Madura de una vez! Quieres?"_**

"_**Me estás llamando inmaduro?"**_ y así continuaron discutiendo, distracción que aprovechó el pequeño Eddie para saltar de los brazos de Libby y esconderse tras unos arbustos, antes que nada estaban sus obligaciones. Al llegar allí y asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo sacó un pequeño celular de entre sus pañales.

"_**Bebé Eddie a Liga de Bandidos, muy bien, éstas son las ubicaciones..."**_

------------------

"_**Eres demasiado buena Cindy."**_ la niña levantó su cabeza para observar al dueño de tan conocida vos. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre el césped observando el maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía el reflejo del sol sobre el agua en el atardecer.

"_**Timmy, de qué hablas?"**_ preguntó Cindy mientras veía como Timmy se sentaba a su lado.

"_**Jimmy me contó que ahora son amigos. Después de todo lo que hizo lo perdonaste."**_

"_**ha, eso..."**_ se limitó a decir cabizbaja la niña. Timmy se dio cuenta de la actitud de la niña.

"_**No te veo muy convencida."**_

"_**Es que... quiero estar a su lado... aunque no sea de la forma en que quisiera, pero... pero..."**_ las palabras no salían deliberadamente de su boca.

"_**Ser sólo su amiga te duele."**_ Terminó por decir en su lugar Timmy.

"_**Pero como..."**_ Cindy lo miró sorprendida.

"_**A mi también me duele ser solo tu amigo."**_ Se atrevió a confesar Timmy. **_"No siempre... la persona de la que nos enamoramos en la correcta, no siempre nos corresponde."_**

"_**Timmy yo..."** _quería decir algo, la angustia que se presentaba en la cara del niño le hacía ver a Cindy que se le estaba confesando.

"_**Olvida lo que dije!"**_ al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Timmy se alarmó a tal de punto de ponerse rojo. Cindy sonrió, era muy tímido.

"_**April está enamorada de él y Jimmy... la prefiere sobre todas las cosas a ella."**_ Timmy la observó, no estaba seguro de entender a donde quería ir con todo aquello. Hasta que ella volteó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos **_"Ése es un amor correspondido, donde yo no encajo. Sé que algún día encontraré a la persona ideal."_** La sonrisa de su rostro le dio la confianza necesaria a Timmy para tomar su mano.

"_**Sabes? Si no fuera porque me lo dijiste tu, se me haría difícil creer que Jimmy pudiera abandonar a una persona de esa forma."**_

"_**Lo sé, pero así fue. Cuando me dijo en el laberinto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer creí que las decía para distraer al Junkman, creí que era un plan para derrotarlo, pero no fue así."**_ El dolor se vio presente en el rostro de la niña **_"Jamás creí que fuera de tan poca importancia para él."_** Timmy apretó un poco más la mano de Cindy, en señal de apoyo.

"_**Sin dolor no te haces feliz."**_ Las palabras de Timmy llamaron la atención de Cindy **_"Hay que pasar por muchos obstáculos para finalmente ser feliz, sabes?"_**

"_**Lo sé pero... para mi, amar ya no es amar, es repartir el corazón con el dolor. Debo vivir aceptando esa realidad?"**_ se animó a preguntar la niña.

"_**La vida es así, siempre cuesta ser feliz. Sólo debes dejar que esto pase, y seguir adelante porque el tiempo siempre cura todo."**_ Respondió sinceramente Timmy, a lo que Cindy le agradeció con una sonrisa y lo abrazó, sintiéndose dichosa de tener una amigo como Timmy.

Pero a lo que los niños estaban ajenos es a que eran atentamente observados por cierta alienígena.

"_**Jimmy está enamorado de mi?"**_ se dijo a sí misma April asombrándose de lo que acababa de escuchar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, más aún al ver que Cindy se había rendido de obtener el amor de Jimmy. **_"Así que el motivo del alejamiento entre esa niña y Jimmy fue porque él la abandonó. Mejor para mi." _**No dudó un segundo en ir en busca de su supuesto admirador.

------------------

"_Cindy..."_ era lo único en que podía pensar Jimmy. Si bien ahora eran amigos, le era difícil al niño genio estar cerca de su amada sin poder besarla, tocarla o siquiera decirle lo hermosa que era. Todo el día había estado luchando contra sus impulsos de demostrarle a Timmy que ella era suya.

"_**Hola Jimmy."**_ Una melosa voz que pretendía ser sensual llamó la atención de Jimmy. April se encontraba a sus espaldas y se acercó peligrosamente a él. **_"Mira, te traje algunas deliciosas frutas."_** Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del niño y le ofrecía algunas frambuesas.

"_**ha, g-gracias..."**_ fue lo único que atinó a decir el niño genio asombrándose de la extraña actitud que había adoptado la alienígena. Pero no podía culparla, en un principio fue él quien se acercó tanto a ella en un intento en vano por darle celos a Cindy, cuando el más celoso era él al ver que su amada pasaba tanto tiempo con Timmy. **_"mmm, no has visto a Cindy?"_** intentó sacar tema de conversación para salir de la incómoda posición con April.

Algo que no le causó mucha gracia a ella, acaso pretendía ponerla celosa al preguntarle por esa fea humana? Aunque quizás podría ser beneficioso.

"_**mmm pues.."**_ observó por el rabillo del ojo la actitud que fuera a presentar el niño genio **_"si.. la vi hace un momento junto a ese otro niño raro de grandes dientes. Se veían muy bien juntos."_**

"_**CÓMO!"**_ exclamó enfurecido Jimmy mientras se colocaba de pie dispuesto a ir a reclamar lo que era suyo **_"Timmy Turner! Ya sabrás quien soy yo!"_** April se sorprendió tanto de esta actitud que no pudo evitar intentar detenerlo.

"_**Vamos Jimmy Neutron! No los molestes! En verdad se veían muy felices los dos solos."**_ April no estaba dispuesta a perder a Jimmy, no ahora que sabía que la amaba. Pero la tristeza que se vio en el rostro del niño la hizo desistir de continuar con sus mentiras. **_"Jimmy Neutron."_** Lo llamó atrayendo su atención _**"Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos? En qué momento fue que la abandonaste?"**_

"_**Yo no la abandoné!"**_ exclamó el niño sintiendo rabia e impotencia a la vez por los recuerdos **_"Estábamos en la nave extraterrestres cuando de repente nos tele transportaron a este planeta, pero por separado, no fue mi culpa, no tuve control sobre los alienígenas en ese momento, estaba... distraído..."_** el rojo en sus mejillas se denotó rápidamente en las mejillas del niño al recordar la razón de su distracción_** ". Cuando reaccioné me hallé sólo en un laberinto, la busqué por todos lados pero no la hallaba hasta que di contigo y el resto de la historia ya la sabes."**_

April se sorprendió del relato hecho por el niño genio, es que acaso Cindy y Jimmy no estuvieron juntos en ningún momento en el laberinto?. **_"Quieres decir que no viste a un Junkman en ningún momento?"_**se atrevió a preguntar, la historia de ambos niños no encajaban la una en la otra de ningún modo.

"_**Sólo el que fue derrotado por Libby y Sheen... pero... porqué lo preguntas?"**_ se extrañó el niño genio, jamás había visto a su compañera tan distraída.

"_**No, por nada."**_ Respondió nerviosamente, al parecer no fue Jimmy Neutron quien estaba con ésa terrícola en el laberinto, por supuesto! El jamás haría algo tan vil y bajo como abandonar a una persona en una cuestión de vida o muerte. _Pero no puedo decirle que todo esto se trata de una confusión! Si lo hago... él quizás... quiera volver a estar con esa niña!_ pensaba eufóricamente April. No estaba dispuesta a perder, no esta vez.

"_**Estás segura de que no hay nada que yo no sepa y tú si?"** _volvió a preguntar Jimmy.

"_**Ya te dije que no Jimmy Neutron!"**_ exclamó furiosa April **_"Anda vamos a caminar un poco."_** Y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó prácticamente a la fuerza a caminar por entre la hierba.

Por otro lado, Libby y Sheen también caminaban por ahí, admirándose de ver los últimos rayos del sol. Cindy y Timmy permanecían juntos aún y Carl simplemente charlaba con una pequeña ardilla que se hallaba en los alrededores. Pronto se hizo de noche y las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento, el sol terminó por ocultarse en el extremo oeste del firmamento y, tras él, como era de esperarse, en el este, aparecería la luna. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de los niños al ver que no precisamente la luna apareció donde debería sino...

"_**Qué sucede Jimmy Neutron?"**_ preguntó desconcertada April al ver como el niño genio había parado repentinamente su caminar, observando fijamente el cielo.

"_**E-s.. es la TIERRA!"**_ exclamó totalmente asombrado. Efectivamente, el planeta Tierra podía verse en todo su esplendor, al parecer tomando el lugar de la luna en el cielo.

"_**Jimmy!"**_ exclamó Cindy corriendo rápidamente hacia la parejita de la mano de Timmy. Algo que, seguramente en otro momento, habría de molestado de sobremanera al niño genio. **_"Porqué podemos ver tan claramente la Tierra desde aquí? Esto es un fenómeno."_**

"_**Lo sé!"**_ apoyó Jimmy viendo como también Libby, Sheen y Carl aparecían junto a ellos.

"_**Jimmy tengo miedo!"**_ exclamó temblando Carl.

"_**Te sorprende Jimmy Neutron?"**_ preguntó una malvada y peligrosa vos a sus espaldas.

"_**El rey Goobot!" **_ exclamaron todos juntos al ver al extraterrestre frente a sí. Pero éste no estaba sólo, sino que venía acompañado por Meldar, Taters y Ooblar. Y, tras ellos, a Eustace Strych, el profesor Calamitous, Magnífica Hermosa y el Clon. Claro está que todos se sorprendieron de la presencia de todos ellos, era la primera vez que se los veía a todos juntos y del mismo bando.

"_**Ya basta de escondernos! Bebe Eddie! Anda! Ven con nosotros!"**_ ordenó Meldar.

"_**Ha! Bebé!"** _exclamó sorprendida Libby al ver como el pequeño saltaba de sus brazos y se dirigía hacia los bandidos, caminando como si tuviera cuatro años. **_"P-pero qué sucede?"_**

"_**Ése no es un bebe normal y corriente! Es mi primo!"**_ exclamó asombrado Jimmy al descubrir lo distraído que era al no notar la presencia de su primo entre ellos. **_"Es un genio superdotado! Es muy peligroso!"_**

"_**Es verdad!"**_ exclamó Carl recordando donde había visto a ése bebe antes.

"_**Claro! Es por ello que se nos hacía conocido!"**_ se adhirió Sheen, pero al ver la desilusión en el rostro de Libby, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al no haberse dado cuenta antes para advertirle a ella de la situación. No pudo más que abrazarla **_"Lo siento Libby."_**

"_**Todo esto fue una trampa."**_ Fue lo único que atinó a decir Libby sintiéndose usada.

"_**Cindy, Cindy!"**_ Jimmy volteó a mirar a su amada al sentir como Timmy la llamaba insistentemente.**_"Qué te sucede?"_** Se sorprendió de verla mirar hacia la liga de bandidos, fijamente a uno en particular. Estaba prácticamente paralizada, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Jimmy volteó, esta vez, a mirar hacia donde veía la niña, alguien con una sonrisa burlona y malvada en su rostro.

"_**Es... mi clon malvado..."**_ entonces lo entendió, era la primera vez que Cindy veía a su clon en persona, no sabía de su existencia, incluso él mismo no sabía de la presencia de él en la Liga de Bandidos. April se asustó de ver lo cerca que estaban de la verdad **_"..podrá ser que?.."_**

------------------

A todo aquel que me lea, un review,si?


	12. Frente a frente II

_Hola amigos! Si es que lo siguen siendo. Lamento la demora, ya han de estar hartos de mis disculpas, mis retrasos y mis excusas. Pero es que el (para mi) pésimo final que tuvo ésta serie me dejó algo depre y pues ando buscando consuelo con otras series. No es que no se sea fiel, pero el ver los capítulos de JN me daba inspiración en mis fics! Y pues, hasta los tengo gravados y no los he tocado desde que vi JTPHIII. De seguro ustedes también han de haberla visto. Pues bien, dentro de todo me salió un capítulo bastante largo. Que lo disfruten! Y no se ofendan con mis comentarios, ok?_

_**BereVox:** Gracias chica! Que lindo recibir un review así! Que bueno que te guste! Tengo otro fin en mente pero no creo empezarlo hasta terminar éste, igualmente no falta mucho, aunque al paso que voy! Uff! Gracias por tus ánimos! Besos y un abrazote para ti!_

_**Araceli: **Mushisisisisisimas gracias amiga! Que lindo! De verdad que sus comentarios me suben el ánimo! Si! Momentos J+C! Que lindos! En éste no hay mucho pues estos extraterrestres andan molestando, pero en el próximo te prometo que si habrá! Si? Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Besos!. Ha! Y lamento que hayas tenido que dejarme dos reviews para recordarme el actualizar!_

_**GUGU:** Jaja! Tarde pero seguro! Que lo disfrutes!_

_**MARIE:** Hola! Lamento que te hayas molestado tanto! Pero es que o escribo con inspiración algo que me satisface o escribo sin inspiración pésimo y digo 'podría haberlo hecho mejor'. Gracias por tu paciencia, besos!_

_**Victoria:** ;Mil disculpas! No te culpo si dejaste de leerme, tienes toda la razón del mundo! Pero lo digo una vez más, prometo no dejar inconclusos mis fics! Puede que tarde pero necesito de inspiración para ello, no quiero escribir cualquier cosa! Creeme, espero me comprendas! Que lo disfrutes!_

_**Sakurith:** Muchisisimas gracias chica! Me halagas! Aquí tienes la continuación que lo disfrutes!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Cindy, Cindy!"_** Jimmy volteó a mirar a su amada al sentir como Timmy la llamaba insistentemente.**_"Qué te sucede?"_** Se sorprendió de verla mirar hacia la liga de bandidos, fijamente a uno en particular. Estaba prácticamente paralizada, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Jimmy volteó, esta vez, a mirar hacia donde veía la niña, alguien con una sonrisa burlona y malvada en su rostro.

"**_Es... mi clon malvado..."_** entonces lo entendió, era la primera vez que Cindy veía a su clon en persona, no sabía de su existencia, incluso él mismo no sabía de la presencia de él en la Liga de Bandidos. April se asustó de ver lo cerca que estaban de la verdad **_"..podrá ser que?.."_**

**_Capítulo 12: "Frente a frente II"_**

"**_Jimmy Neutron! Que sucede aquí?"_** interrumpió a propósito April **_"Porque hay humanos de parte de ésos alienígenas?"_**

"**_No lo sé April, en verdad no lo sé."_** Fue la única respuesta del niño genio olvidándose de Cindy por un momento.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Qué sucede Cindy?"_** preguntó una vez más Timmy a la niña. Ella se puso por detrás del niño como protegiéndose a sí misma.

"**_Ya viste a aquel niño?"_** preguntó señalando a uno de los bandidos.

El niño dentón miró en ésa dirección sólo para asombrarse aún más. **_"Cielos! Ése niño es idéntico al cabezón!"_** Cindy asintió y Timmy finalmente pareció comprenderlo **_"Cindy, crees que haya sido él a quién viste en el laber-?"_**

"**_Ustedes dos ya dejen de murmurar!"_** Ya no pudieron continuar hablando pues veían como un poderoso rayo desintegrador se dirigía directo a ellos.

"**_haaaa!"_** Gritaron ambos niños esperando recibir el impacto.

"**_Cindy!"_** gritaron a unísono Jimmy y Libby.

"**_Timmy!" _**gritaron por su parte Carl y Sheen **_"Usa tu cabeza chica!"_**

"**_Ha! Es verdad! Deseo un escudo protector!"_** murmuró Timmy a su reloj de muñeca, inmediatamente un escudo verde y sonriente hizo acto de presencia frente a la parejita haciendo rebotar el rayo hacia otra parte.

"**_Ja! Bien hecho Timmy!"_** lo felicitó Cindy al verse sana y a salvo.

"**_No fue nada Cindy!"_** algo que sin lugar a dudas agrandó el ego del niño de la gorra rosa **_"OYE TÚ!" _**gritó al rey Goobot quién poseía entre sus manos la pistola de la cual había salido ése peligroso rayo **_"SI! TÚ! BOLA DE MOCO! QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!"_** ése comentario hizo reír un poco a Cindy.

Sobra decir que la vena que surgió en la cabeza del alienígena insultado era de un considerable tamaño. **_"Como te atreves tú! Simple humano! LIGA DE BANDIDOS! ATAQUEN!"_**. Todos los bandidos obedecieron de inmediato.

"**_Wuajaja! Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de ti por lo que le hiciste a mi cabello mocosa!"_** exclamó con una maligna sonrisa Magnífica Hermosa.

"**_Ja! Si pude derrotarte en el laberinto también podré hacerlo aquí cabello de engrudo!"_** la enfrentó Libby. Quién frunció su mirada al descubrir a Sheen babeando por la mujer tras suyo.

"**_No te burles de mi cabello!"_** atacó la mujer, Libby pudo esquivarla y en su distracción logró subirse por la espalda de Magnífica Hermosa y a lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tirar de su ya muy maltratado cabello.

"**_Haaa! Suéltame niña malcriada!"_** comenzó a moverse la bandida como si de un toro se tratara dándole muchas dificultades a la niña por sostenerse.

"**_Haa! Sheen haz algo!"_** Sheen logró despertar de sus sueños al escuchar la vos de su novia.

"**_Qué hago?"_** preguntó nervioso sin saber que hacer.

"**_Ayúdame a sujetarla!"_** el niño obedeció obteniendo como único resultado quedar colgado de la muy furiosa e inquieta mujer bandida.

"**_Haaa! Paren al mundo me quiero bajaaaarrrr!"_** gritaba un mareado Sheen.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Muy bien niño obeso! Sólo estamos tú y yo!"_** exclamó el profesor Calamitous enfrentado a Carl. **_"Atrévete a enfrentar miiiisssss... !"_** el anciano estaba a punto de dar a la vista algo que creyó Carl sería monstruoso o peligroso. Tanto así que cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

"**_Puños!"_** finalizó el científico loco por mostrar sus pequeñas manos cubiertas por sus guantes comunes de siempre.

"**_Haaaaaa!"_** gritó 'exageradamente' Carl, tranquilizándose un poco cuando Calamitous llegó finalmente a donde se encontraba él. **_"No te atreverías a golpear a alguien con anteojos, verdad?"_** preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

El profesor Calamitous sólo frunció su seño un poco más, a través de sus propios anteojos, y murmuró **_"No, si tú tampoco lo haces." _**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Muy bien pequeña!"_** exclamó Taters amenazando a Cindy **_"Podrás haberme vencido la última vez que nos vimos, pero tu juventud y habilidad jamás serán rivales para mi larga experiencia y sabiduría! Así que ... A LUCHAR!"_** y se lanzó contra la niña.

"**_No tienes que decírmelo dos veces abuela!"_** contraatacó Cindy **_"Dile a tu experiencia y a tu sabiduría que te salve de ésta!"_** y exclamó refiriéndose a la patada en el estómago que recibió la extraterrestre, una que le hizo cruzar sus ojos debido al dolor.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Ja! Bien hecho Cindy!"_** felicitó entusiasmado Timmy al ver como la niña estaba ganando su batalla, y al ver como los demás también luchaban una gran emoción por pelear crecieron en su interior. **_"Muy bien! Quién será mi rival?"_** se atrevió a retar con su pecho erguido de orgullo. Pero viera a donde viera nadie se hallaba allí. Al menos no a su altura...

"**_Oye tú! Aquí abajo!"_** escuchó hablar, pronto dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, a algo muy pequeño con escaso cabello y un cargado pañal a cuestas.

"_**Tú?"** _exclamó indignado Timmy al ver al bebé Eddie como su supuesto rival **_"No lucharé contra un bebé! Me rehúso!"_** y se cruzó de brazos.

"**_Seré pequeño! Pero el cargamento de mis pañales es muy poderoso!"_** exclamó el pequeño mostrando orgullo su oloroso pañal.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Oh! Genial!" _** exclamaba un enfadado rey Goobot en compañía de Meldar al ver la situación de la batalla. **_"Dos de nuestros súbditos están siendo derrotados por uno simples niños..."_** dijo refiriéndose a una golpeada Taters, a manos de Cindy, y a una mareada, cortesía de Libby, y desquiciada, cortesía de Sheen, Magnífica hermosa. **_"... y otros dos están en incógnitas!"_**. Éstos últimos dos eran, por un lado, el profesor Calamitous quien estaba jugando diversos y extraños juegos de manos desconocidos para los extraterrestres (juegos terrestres, jaja!) con Carl. Y, por otro lado, al bebe Eddie quien perseguía a Timmy amenazándolo con su oloroso pañal sin llegar a alcanzarlo.

"**_Qué es lo que planean ahora alienígenas?"_** Los extraterrestres voltearon a ver al dueño de dicha vos, tratándose de Jimmy en compañía de April.

"**_Oh pero que extraña parejita... no lo crees Meldar, amigo?"_** el rey se burló dirigiendo su atención a Meldar mientras ambos reían.

"**_Meldar!"_** exclamó ahora April **_"Tu condena aún no ha terminado! Como es que escapaste?"_**

"**_Crees que te lo diré? Los villanos no hacemos eso!" _** contestó el susodicho.

El clon malvado y Eustace tan sólo se dedicaban a observar de reojo la discusión sin ser participes en ella. Pues toda su atención estaba puesta en las luchas de los demás. Ninguno de los dos notaba las intenciones de Ooblar por acercárseles sin ser notado por su rey.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Muy bien!"_** exclamó indignado ya Timmy Turner, sintiéndose realmente estúpido de estar siendo correteado por un simple bebe. Acercó su muñeca a su rostro. **_"Deseo una cuna!"_**. Inmediatamente sus padrinos mágicos accedieron a su deseo e hicieron aparecer una cuna de gran estatura por encima del bebe cerrando frente a si la puerta, dejándolo encerrado.

"**_Hey!"_** fue la única queja del bebé. Timmy sonrió observando a Cindy muy cerca de allí, dándole unos cuantos golpes de karateca a la anciana Taters.

"**_hey Cindy!"_** llamó a la niña señalándole la cuna.

"**_Ja! Muy bien!"_** accedió la niña comprendiendo al instante el plan del niño. Inmediatamente le proporcionó a Taters una patada en sentido contrario que hizo que ésta saliera disparada hasta la cuna, donde Timmy la esperaba con la compuerta abierta. La anciana no tardó en llegar hasta allí aplastando al bebé Eddie con su cuerpo y ambos quedaron encerrados, y bastantes mareados, dentro de la jaula.

"**_Jaja! Excelente trabajo Timmy!"_** lo felicitó Cindy.

"**_Abran paso chicos!"_** Libby y Sheen aparecieron tras de ellos arrastrando a una derrotada Magnífica hermosa. Pronto la mujer se hallaba dentro de la cuna, siendo la tercera encarcelada.

"**_jajaja! Vamos equipo Gelatina!"_** exclamaron Cindy, Libby y Sheen chocando sus manos como diversión.

"**_Equipo gelatina? De que hablan chicos?"_** interrogo algo confundido Timmy.

"**_Luego te lo explicaremos Timmy!"_** le respondió Cindy.

"**_Así es."_** Respondió ahora Libby con cara de pocos amigos **_"Primero hay que arreglar eso."_** Señaló el intento de lucha entre Carl y el Profesor Calamitous. Quienes ahora se hallaban jugando a Piedra, Papel o Tijera.

"**_Hay gordo!"_** Exclamó Sheen tomando a su amigo por la oreja, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

"**_Oye! Estaba ganando!"_** fue la única replica de Carl mientras veía como un inquieto profesor Calamitous era tomado por ambos brazos por las niñas y era llevado con sus camaradas para quedar encerrado en la cuna también.

"**_No pueden hacerme esto! Soy-soy..."_** pareció pensarlo un momento el anciano hasta que uno de sus sentidos detectó algo no muy agradable **_"Wuajj! Huele a popo aquí!"_**

"**_Y que? Acaso quieres que huela a rosas? Soy un bebe! Y los bebes huelen a popo! O que? tu a que olías cuando bebé?"_** discutió el bebe Eddie. Así comenzó una pelea entre bandidos por ver quien era más desdichado por estar encerrado allí dentro con tal cual.

Los cuatro niños se hallaban satisfechos con los resultados de sus peleas. Pero debido a ésa distracción, sólo hasta ahora se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Jimmy y April.

"**_Jimmy..."_** murmuró Cindy cuando finalmente dio con el niño genio a lo lejos, al parecer manteniendo una pelea verbal con los alienígenas. Aún los bandidos más peligrosos se hallaban libres, y la parte humana de la organización demasiada tranquila por el momento, algo que no hacía más que exaltar más a los niños al no poder tener una mínima sospecha de lo próximo a suceder. Pero Cindy tenía ya sus propias cuentas que saldar.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Se los advierto alienígenas!"_** amenazó Jimmy con su reloj **_"No me obliguen a utilizar mi tecnología!"_**

"**_Lamento desilusionarte Neutron pero tus amenazas de nada servirán!"_** sonrió el rey Goobot.

"**_A si?"_** interrogó irónicamente April **_"Y porque no? Piensan contraatacar acaso?"_**

"**_Lo que mi queridísimo amigo dice es verdad!"_** apoyó Meldar abrazando a su compañero. **_"Aunque no lo crean... no buscamos... daño físico..."_** las palabras del extraterrestre iban disminuyendo su volumen a medida en que avanzaba la conversación, como si de un secreto se tratara. **_"Sino... espiritual..."_**

"**_Espiritual?"_** se bufó el niño genio **_"Déjense de bobadas! No hay forma de que puedan manipularnos psicológicamente para causar un daño interno!"_**

"**_A sí?"_** preguntó el rey Goobot compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Meldar **_"Y qué te hace pensar ello mi querido humano?"_**

"**_Exactamente eso, que soy un humano y ustedes no lo son! No hay forma de que sepan como funcionan nuestros sentimientos!"_** explicó sencillamente Neutron muy seguro.

"**_No lo creas tan así humano."_** Continuó Meldar **_"A todo ser viviente nos afecta lo que el objeto de nuestro afecto padezca, o me equivoco?"_**

"**_En nuestro caso persona, no objeto, y qué si fuera verdad?"_** retó Jimmy aparentando tener una seguridad que en verdad había perdido hace días. Sintiendo miedo interno pues si descubrían que de verdad eso era lo que más les afectaba a los humanos, sería su total perdición.

"**_Así es Meldar, aún si fuera verdad, de que modo piensan conseguirlo?"_** finalmente habló April **_"No creo que tus súbditos sirvan de mucho si lo que quieren es dañar a los humanos."_** Y señaló la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos cuantos metros de allí. Donde se veía a la perfección el lamentable estado de la mayor parte de la Liga de Bandidos, encerrados en una cuna peleando entre ellos.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_**Haaa!" ----- PLAFF!**_

El clon malvado se sorprendió se escuchar a su compañera gritar a tan solo centímetros de él. Al voltear para observarlo, tan sólo vio una espesa cabellera dorada.

"**_Así quería tenerte asqueroso traidorrrr!"_** Cindy se había abalanzado sobre Eustace tomándolo por sorpresa por la espalda y ahora éste se hallaba boca abajo siendo aplastado por la niña, quien se hallaba muy cómodamente sentada en su espalda y tirando de su cuello.

"**_C-cindy! D-deten-te!"_** ya el azul de la cara del niño rico era preocupante **_"M-me es-tás ahor-c-cando..."_**. El clon ni se inmutó en ayudarle, pues su vista tan sólo estaba clavada en Cindy.

"**_Cindy ya basta!"_** exclamaron a unísono Libby y Timmy mientras la tomaban por ambos brazos alejándola del niño.

"**_Si, si! Pelea, pelea, pelea!"_** festejaba solo Sheen.

"**_Déjenmelo que lo mato!"_** pataleaba la niña rubia **_"La última vez que lo vimos peleamos contra esos marcianos y luego volvimos juntos a la Tierra como amigos! Y ahora se liga a estos alienígenas y nos traiciona! Es de lo peor!"_**

"**_N-no... Cindy..."_** intentaba recobrar el aire el niño rico aún desde el piso **_"...n-no es lo que p-piensas... t-te lo ju-!"_**

"**_Cierra la boca Strich!"_** le gritó el Jimmy malvado a la ves que le estampaba la cabeza contra el piso y le causaba un par de hematomas al pobre niño rico. **_"Estás arruinando el plan!"_** alcanzó a murmurar con cierto rencor.

"**_Ttuu!"_** Cindy clavó sus enfurecidas y chispeantes esmeraldas en el niño idéntico a su Jimmy. Siendo una niña tan inteligente no tuvo que atar mucho cabos para darse cuenta de que ése niño era tan solo una copia del original.

"**_Te sorprende verme?"_** exclamó junto a una maliciosa vos el clon, dirigiéndole una de las mismas mirada que le dirigió en el laberinto.

"_**E-eres?"**_

"**_Un clon si, pero mejor que el original."_** Terminó por decir aprovechándose de que la niña se hallaba sostenida por sus amigos. **_"No te enfades, se te arruga la nariz."_** Comentario que no hizo más que aumentar la ira en la niña.

"**_De qué plan están hablando ustedes dos?"_** interrogó enfurecida Libby, dejando de lado el tema de donde se conocieron, no creyendo que humanos como ellos estuvieron involucrados en una amenaza para su propia raza junto a ésos alienígenas, mucho menos después de los antecedentes que éstos poseían. El clon nisiquiera la miró, ignorándola completamente.

"**_Cómo es posible que confíen en ellos después de todo lo que nos han hecho?"_** lo enfrentó ahora Cindy, quién salió detrás de su mejor amiga, notablemente más calmada.

La mirada del clon chocó contra la de ella, causando un poco de electricidad entre las mismas. **_"No tenemos porqué darte explicaciones."_**

Cindy refunfuñó **_"Cada uno de ustedes tiene una venganza personal contra Neutron, una única con sus propias causas y consecuencias! Es que acaso creyeron que la única forma de desquitarse era uniéndose en ésta absurda liga? que siendo más lo derrotarían? Es que acaso perdieron su orgullo?" _**

Eustace y el clon malvado escucharon con atención las palabras de la niña. El niño rico se sentía mal en el fondo, pues en verdad no era lo que parecía, quizás al principio así era, pero todo había cambiado. Como decírselo a Cindy sin echar a perder los planes de su colega malvado?. Ésa era la incógnita que rondaba en la cabeza del niño hasta que escuchó a su compañero hablar. **_"Los objetivos han cambiado."_** Las miradas de los niños no se apartaban en ningún momento. Como en una batalla por impedir que alguno flaqueara, demostrando así quizás la invalidez de sus palabras. Cindy quedó prendida no sólo por ello, sino porque los conocía, conocía esos ojos azules, y no porque fueran idénticos a los del verdadero Jimmy Neutron, no, pues la profundidad era diferente. Pero si los reconoció como esos gélidos ojos que se atrevieron a verla con anterioridad en el laberinto para afirmarle que no le interesaba su persona. Aún no estaba segura pero... no debía decaer ahora, no era el momento para hacerlo. Meldar y el rey Goobot aún estaban libres y ella no podía hacer nada, nada más que descargar un poco de su ira.

"**_Sus absurdos caprichos serán los que nos lleven a la perdición! A nosotros y toda la Tierra!"_** gritó a todo pulmón no sólo llamando la atención de Jimmy, April, Meldar y el rey Goobot. Sino también de los terrestres encarcelados en la cuna ya todos perfectamente conscientes. Ooblar no se sorprendió por ésa revelación, más bien se alivió, en cierta forma. Por el contrario Taters frunció mucho su seño, demasiado demostrando su ira dentro de la cuna, al ver el desconcierto que esto había causado en los humanos encerrados junto a ella.

"**_Strich! Clon malvado!"_** los aludidos voltearon al llamado de la anciana extraterrestre **_"Qué creen que hacen? Tienen a sus enemigos frente a sí! Ataquen!"_**

Eustace y el clon malvado se miraron el uno al otro, temían recibir ésa orden. Por su parte, los niños se pusieron alerta, Timmy colocando a Cindy tras suyo para protegerla, gesto que fue copiado por Sheen con Libby.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jimmy observaba complacido la situación de sus amigos a lo lejos. Tan solo quedaba por derrotar a cinco de los integrantes de la Liga de Bandidos, había resultado ser más fácil de lo pensado.

"**_Porque no te das por vencido de una buena vez? Tus integrantes humanos..."_** exclamó Jimmy señalando a Eustace Strich y al clon malvado **_"...están por padecer en manos de Timmy y Cindy."_**

"**_Así es y tu Meldar no eres nada sin tus brazales fuentes de poder."_** Apoyó April triunfante.

"**_Al igual que ni el rey Goobot ni Ooblar lo son sin su gran gallina Pulcra."_** Finalizó el niño genio.

Extrañamente tanto Meldar como el rey Goobot sonrieron, a la vez que una gran masa de humo explotaban entre ambos provocando malestar en los más cercanos.

"**_(Tos, tos), A, a donde se fueron? (Tos)"_** preguntó April al ver que entre medio de todo el humo os extraterrestres ya no se encontraban. Habían desaparecido cual truco de magia.

"**_Son (Tos) unos cobardes (Tos, tos)!"_** agregó Jimmy. Todos en el lugar estaban al tanto de la huida de ambos alienígenas.

"**_Cómo pueden huir solos!"_** gritó Magnífica Hermosa desde su celda, sintiéndose tan indignada como todo allí. Sólo Taters mantenía la calma y hasta una sonrisa.

"**_Creí que éramos un equipo!"_** protestó el profesor Calamitous.

"**_Vuelvan por nosotros!"_** chilló el bebé Eddie.

"**_Jajaja! Ya no los necesitamos débiles humanos!"_** Todos elevaron su mirada la reconocer la vos de Meldar. Y es que en lo alto de un barranco Éste se hallaba junto al Rey Goobot junto aun extraño aparato que parecía ser un poderoso láser.

"**_Ha! É-ése es una láser desintegrador!"_** exclamaron a unísono Jimmy y su clon malvado al reconocer el artefacto.

"**_Qué!"_** exclamaron los demás.

"**_Espero que se sientan cómodos y disfruten de la vista!"_** Exclamó el rey Goobot mientras que apuntaba a cierto planeta que se apreciaba en el firmamento. **_"Porque hoy será el día histórico en que presencien la destrucción de su planeta! Jajajajaja!"_**

Todos palidecieron frente a tan confesión.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Continuara... si no me equivoco, éste es el penúltimo capítulo! Gracias por continuar leyendo y por su paciencia! Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	13. Principio y fin de una pesadilla

_Hola amigos! Espero que no me odien por actualizar tan tarde! Pero es que la inspiración no se compra realmente! La muy ingrata viene cuando se le da la gana! Aunque no puedo quejarme cuando vino me mantuvo tres horas con las manos en el teclado sin descanso! Jaja! Ya se darán cuenta de lo largo que me ha quedado éste último capítulo! Me emocioné demás! Tengo una especie de contradicción, por un lado estoy feliz y aliviada de haber cumplido con mi palabra de terminar este fic y de haberla pasado realmente bien al escribirlo! Me alegra haber cumplido con ustedes, mis lectores, pero por el otro lado me da algo de nostalgia ver que quizás ya no vuelva escribir un fic de esta serie! Snif! Y es que la verdad ya no se me ocurre ninguna otra historia, al menos no por el momento. Agradezco de veras su paciencia! La verdad es que yo en su lugar ya me habría ahorcado! Jaja!_

_Un aviso más, perdiendo mi costumbre, no responderé a los reviews en ésta ocasión, ya han de estar enterados de que éste prestigioso sitio está amenazando con borrar los fics que lo hagan y, si bien ya lo habían hecho antes, no pienso correr al riesgo nuevamente. Pero en una sola palabra debo decidir que sus reviews me emocionaron! Lo mejor de pasar por este sitio es conocer a gente tan linda como ustedes! Gracias por ser como son!_

_Ya sin contratiempos los invito a disfrutar del último capítulo de esta historia..._

--------------------------------------------

**_Capítulo 13: "Principio y fin de una pesadilla"_**

Todos temían moverse, ese poderoso rayo se hallaba apuntando a su querido planeta y estaba en manos de un desquiciado extraterrestre. Absolutamente ninguno de ellos quería dar ese paso que, sin lugar a dudas, marcaría la sentencia de la Tierra.

"**_Jajaja!"_** rió perversamente el rey Goobot observándolos **_"No pueden moverse he? Que sucedió con toda la valentía que poseían hace tan solo unos segundos atrás?"_** Se burlaba y es que sabía que la vida de todos esos humanos se les iría en alma con esa acción, el destino de la Tierra y de todos los terrestres estaba a la acción de sus manos.

Meldar se atrevió a empujar a su compañero, provocando que por poco la mano que se encontraba sobre el botón del poderoso aparato hiciera esa acción que todos temían tanto. El corazón de Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl y Timmy se aceleraron a la vez que una traviesa gota de sudor, prueba de su nerviosismo, resbalara por uno de los lados de sus rostros.

"**_Qué crees que estás haciendo alienígena?!" _** exclamó el clon malvado con rabia contenida **_"Esto no era parte del trato!"._**

Eustace se encontraba demasiado atónito como para decir algo, las palabras de Cindy se le venían a la mente, como una cruel realidad que lo dejaban aún más adolorido que sus golpes.

"_**Quizás no del suyo! Pero si del nuestro! Jaja!"** _se burló Meldar en complacencia con el Rey Goobot, Taters y un no muy convencido Ooblar.

"**_Nuestras ansias de venganza no se apaciguarían con sólo mantener a Jimmy Neutron y a sus amigos, sin comida ni agua, perdidos en un laberinto por tres días!"_** El rey Goobot mantenía su vista fija en Neutron **_"Queremos que la tristeza y desesperación oprima a sus corazones como si de un limón se tratase! Y que el ácido jugo hiciera arder aún más las heridas del mismo y de su alma!"_** con consternación todos aceptaron lo que tanto temían, ellos conocían con creces cuál sería la mayor perdición de los humanos.

"**_Si! Queremos ver como el desamparo por la perdida de sus seres queridos congoja su ser hasta no quedar nada de él!"_** apoyó Meldar disfrutando de las imágenes creadas por su imaginación.

"**_Desaparición frente a ustedes..." _** Los niños miraron con horror como Goobot miraba a través del lente de su láser y apuntaba exactamente hacia el centro de la Tierra.**_"Sin nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo! Jaja!"_** y lentamente su dedo se dirigía al botón rojo, rojo en símbolo de destrucción.

Sus seres queridos pasaron como fotos en los mentes de los niños, sus padres, sus amigos, sus mascotas, sus compañeros de vida, todos ellos... muertos?

Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de la niña rubia _**"Nooooooo!!!!!"** _y corrió con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

"**_Cindy!!"_** quiso detenerla Libby pero quería imitarla, no podía quedarse quieta mientras veía como todo lo que alguna vez giró alrededor de su vida desaparecía así sin más. Comenzó a correr y a seguir a su amiga. ambas en dirección a la sima del acantilado donde esos extraterrestres estaban cometiendo tal aberración. Sheen y Timmy las siguieron sin objeción alguna, no estaban seguros de que pudieran hacer algo pero al menos serían sus guardaespaldas, protegerían a sus niñas de lo que fuera. Carl optó por quedarse allí, con los prisioneros, tenía un mal presentimiento y dudaba de que pudiera serles de ayuda a sus amigos en ese momento.

El bebé Eddie, Magnífica Hermosa y el profesor Calamitous tan solo rogaban internamente que esos niños hicieran algo por proteger su queridísimo planeta, por remediar su terrible error. _"Lo sentimos tanto..."_

"**_DE-TEN-GAN-SE!"_** Exclamó con rabia contenida Jimmy Neutron. Tanto él como April, el clon malvado y Eustace se encontraban a pocos metros del láser, pero no podían moverse pues bastaba con la mirada amenazadora de ellos para advertirles que, si se acercaban, tan solo adelantarían el destino trágico de su planeta.

"Parece ser que ellos no han entendido el mensaje." Señaló Meldar al grupo de niños que corrían hacia ellos y estaban a escasos metros de reunirse con los demás humanos frente a sí. 

"**_Será mejor que se tranquilicen!!"_** exclamó el extraterrestre de la corona haciendo parar en seco a los niños quienes ya se habían unido los demás. **_"Un paso más y la Tierra será historia!"_**

A los alienígenas les agradaba tener a los humanos así, a su merced, todos quietos esperando a recibir una orden por parte de ellos. Libby y Cindy luchaban contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, querían creer que todo ello se trataba de una pesadilla y a los demás les hubiera gustado desahogarse de ésa forma también. Por primera vez en sus vidas, les hubiera gustado ser tratados como simples niños, con problemas de escuela, amistades o con sus padres. Niños que no tuvieran que enfrentarse a tal injuria, a ser testigos del final de sus vidas, ya nada se trataba de un juego, ésa ya no era una traviesa expedición de los desconocido. Ésta era una cruel realidad.

Ooblar observó con tristeza el rostro de esos niños, esos que siempre los observaban con picardía, rebeldía y valentía, llenos de energía y sonrisas por doquier. '_Porqué criaturas tan pequeñas tienen que soportar esto?'_ Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, porqué creía que ésta vez la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos?. Su planeta también había sido destrozado, pero él tenía consigo a su jefe y juntos podían vivir en cualquier planeta del Sistema Solar, incluso en cualquier meteorito. Su raza, la que se había disminuido, no era una raza de gran valor, sólo buscaban crecer cada uno egoístamente sin pensar en los demás, no había sido una gran perdida. Pero los humanos... _'Los humanos son especiales'_. Y es que bastaba con ver a esos pequeños ejemplares frente a sí. Todos se hallaban tomados de las manos, protegiéndose los unos a los otros, anteponiendo su vida por la de los demás, sintiendo que la calma y la felicidad de los otros era la propia. Allí, uno junto al otro preparándose para caer juntos en la depresión ó, para elevarse juntos y luchar. Ese amor por el prójimo era una característica hermosa de los humanos. Si un pequeño grupo como ese era ya tan fuerte y valioso, como lo eran al estar junto a los demás terrícolas? Ésa revelación impactó a Ooblar. Como no iba a dolerles el que rompamos ese lazo tan especial? _"T-tengo que hacer algo..."_

"**_Pero porqué esas caras niños?"_** preguntó irónicamente Meldar hacia ellos, disfrutando ver el dolor anticipado a sus acciones en sus ojos. **_"Deberían de agradecer nuestra generosidad hacia ustedes, podrán sobrevivir a diferencia del resto de los humanos, serán únicos en su especie."_**

"**_No queremos ser únicos!!"_** exclamó yéndose de rodillas contra el suelo Cindy siendo acompañada por su fiel amiga.

"**_Queremos estar con nuestros padres!! Queremos seguir la vida con ellos!"_** Exclamó ahora Libby. Toda fuerza de voluntad tenía un límite y ése había sido el de las niñas. Los demás la observaron con un dolor aberrante, con mucha impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

"**_Cindy.."_ **susurró Timmy al ver llorar a su amiga, y luego se dirigió a su reloj **_"No hay algo que puedan hacer padrinos?"_**

"**_Lo sentimos mucho Timmy."_** Respondió desanimado Cosmos.

"**_Éste tipo de poder escapa totalmente a nuestras manos cariño"_** adhirió Wanda viendo la desilusión en los ojos de su ahijado **_"Es mucho mayor a la magia de nuestra varitas."_**

"**_Suficiente!"_** exclamó April, afectada por ver la preocupación en los ojos del niño genio hacia Cindy. **_"Porqué haces esto? He?"_** la pregunta fue dirigida hacia el extraterrestre con el láser entre manos. **_"Hagamos lo que hagamos tú destruirás a la Tierra sin remordimiento alguno. Qué puede impedir que rompamos tu burbuja de cristal de un solo golpe entonces?"_**

"**_April detente!"_** ordenó Jimmy. **_"Sé que esto no te incumbe en lo absoluto pues no se trata ni de tu planeta ni de tu familia, pero te agradecería que no te refieras a la destrucción de la Tierra como algo más de todos los días."_**

"**_L-lo lamento."_** Se disculpó.

"**_Q-que es lo que t-tenemos que hacer?"_** Todos dirigieron su mirada inquieta hacia Strich, dueño de la pregunta. **_"Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que no destruyas nuestro planeta?"_**

"**_Mmm comprendo..."_** sugirió Goobot **_"...crees que haya algo más delicioso para mi que el verlos sufrir por su planeta Eustace Strich?"_** los humanos lo observaron expectantes **_"Quizás si se colocan de rodillas ante mi?"_**.

Todos accedieron a hacerlo, incluyendo al clon malvado y April.

"**_Muy bien, muy bien.."_** para alivio de todos Goobot se colocó de espaldas al láser y alejó sus manos del botón rojo. **_"..quizás logren ser excelentes esclavos...pero así agachados..."_** fuera de la vista de todos sus manos se hallaban a sus espaldas tanteando la ubicación de ése botón.

"**_Su majestad por favor no lo haga!!!!"_** exclamó Ooblar adivinando sus intenciones.

"**_...será una posición mucho más relajante para ver la explosión de su hogar!!"_** el botón fue oprimido y la larga trayectoria del rayo destructor hasta el planeta fue acompañado por la frenética risa de sus causantes.

"**_No!! La Tierra!!!!!"_** exclamaron todos al elevar sus cabezas, segundos después el rayo llegó al planeta y todo se vio perdido, muchos quisieron directamente no mirar y llorar con anticipación el luto. Pero nada se escuchó, ninguna explosión. El primero en atreverse a ver los resultados fue el clon malvado. Sólo para ver como un rayo celeste llevaba su energía hasta el centro del planeta, pero la Tierra permanecía igual, sin alteración alguna.

"**_Que significa esto?"_** se atrevió a preguntar, a éstas alturas ya todos observaban encantados como a la Tierra no le había sucedido nada. Sentimiento no compartido por Meldar y Goobot.

"**_Pero que rayos le sucede a este aparato?!!!!!"_** preguntó Meldar exaltado por los resultados.

"**_Se trata de un láser."_** Respondió Ooblar a sus espaldas. **_"Se le había sugerido a su majestad que para un resultado más pronto usará un poderoso proyectil pero optó por el láser, al verlo como una arma más sutil y elegante para su venganza. Pero al cambiar el instrumental también lo hizo el poder de los mismos."_**

"**_Que quieres decir con eso?"_** preguntó Libby **_"Que en lugar de destruir a todo el planeta solo lo hará a un continente o a un país?."_**

"**_No lo creo así Libby."_** Respondió ahora Jimmy, quién ya se hallaba revisando el láser, especialmente al rayo celeste que salía de él. Tomó una muestra del mismo y dejó el resto del trabajo a su reloj científico. **_"Según los resultados de mi reloj de una de las partículas, la eficiencia de éste láser es igual o más poderoso que una bomba nuclear. La única diferencia es que los resultados son a largo plazo."_** El clon malvado se acercó al niño genio para ayudarlo en su investigación.

"**_Comprendo."_** Adhirió éste. **_"Éste tipo de láser funciona dirigiendo todo su poder destructivo a un punto débil o puntual del objeto a destruir." _** Ambos niños dirigieron ahora su mirada hacia el planeta, siendo concientes de que el rayo atravesaba exactamente el centro de la Tierra. **_"Que en el caso de la Tierra es el núcleo de la misma."_**

"**_Exactamente, el rayo irá calentando el núcleo de la tierra, hasta que ya no pueda soportarlo y explote. Es una bomba de tiempo."_** Continuó explicando Ooblar para el asombro de Meldar y Goobot.

"**_Y como es que me lo dices hasta ahora Ooblar!!"_** enfureció Goobot por la falta de cooperación de su ayudante. Y Ooblar, lejos de dejarse intimidar ignoró abiertamente la pregunta y se quedó en silencio.

"**_Entonces, cuanto tiempo pasará para que la Tierra se destruya?"_** preguntó ahora Cindy quién ya había limpiado sus lágrimas al ver una esperanza.

"**_No mucho, eso dependerá de la resistencia de la Tierra, el color del rayo del láser les servirá de guía."_** Ooblar se acercó hacia el mismo para explicarle con mayor detalles a los humanos el funcionamiento del aparato. **_"Como recién ha iniciado el proceso su color es apaciguado, celeste, cuando el calentamiento global comience se tornará amarillo, y a medida que la temperatura vaya en aumento las fases serán naranja, rojo, bordo hasta el negro. Cuando llegue a éste último no habrá tiempo para apreciarlo pues a penas el bordó se oscurezca lo suficiente para transformase en negro la Tierra ya estará esparciéndose por el cosmos en diminutos pedacitos. Y el láser procederá a apagarse."_**

"**_Ése súbdito tuyo resultó ser un traidor!!"_** retó Meldar al rey Goobot, éste último se encontraba al límite de su paciencia, tanto así que el humo que salió de su cabeza hizo bailar su corona por encima de su cabeza.

"_**Maldición Ooblar!! Acaso te has colocado de parte de los enemigos?!! Esto jamás te lo perdonaré! Traidor!!"**_

Eustace y el clon malvado observaron el berrinche del rey, sin reino que reinar, y luego se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa de complacencia. Hablando de traidores...

Magnífica Hermosa junto al bebé Eddie y al profesor Calamitous ofrecieron sin objeción alguna sus lugares, en la cuna enrejada, a sus ex-compañeros de equipo. Goobot y Meldar cayeron, no muy delicadamente dentro del calabozo, algo golpeados y con los ojos en espiral. Taters poco hizo por ayudarlos, pero estaba dispuesta a contarles como terminaron allí dentro junto a ella para cuando despertaran.

--------------------------------------------

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA...**_

Judy Neutron se hallaba en la cocina con la ventana abierta y dándose algo de viento con una revista que tenía a mano. Y por la puerta entro su marido.

"**_Querido... no crees que está haciendo demasiado calor para estar en otoño?"_** se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

"**_Bueno, sé que en otoño las hojas de los árboles se secan pero no creo que sea precisamente por el calor, jajaja!"_** chiste malo, cortesía del Sr. Neutron.

"_**O quizás sólo sea mi imaginación, por cierto cariño no has visto a Jimmy? Esto de que se vaya a un viaje espacial junto a sus amigos por varios días y sin avisarnos me está preocupando. Los papás de Cindy, Carl y Sheen has estado llamando para ver si se encuentran aquí."**_

"**_No mi dulcesito, crees que tenga algo que ver con el calor abrumante de ahora? Quizás Jimmy haya inventado una máquina del clima o haya plantado un volcán bajo nuestros zapatos."_** La poca seriedad de su marido pasó desapercibida para Judy quién solo reía ante las ocurrencias de él, sin tomar en cuenta que fuera de broma ambos acontecimientos si tenían mucho que ver entre sí.

El termómetro de la casa marcaba 27, luego 29, 30,33 grados, e iba en aumento...

--------------------------------------------

"**_Diablos, el rayo ya se encuentra de color amarillo!"_** exclamó Jimmy Neutron alarmando a los demás niños.

"**_Por más estudios que le hagamos a éste aparato no encuentro una manera de que la temperatura del mismo disminuya!!"_** protestó su clon malvado.

"**_Disminuya?!"_** se perturbó Neutron **_"Acaso quieres congelarlos a todos? Te has vuelto loco?!"_**

"**_Es mucho mejor a que se vuelen por los aires! Después buscaremos una forma de descongelarlos!"_**

"_**Qué rayos corre por tus venas? Ácido gástrico o algo así?!!"**_

"_**Lo mismo que te corre a ti, soy tu clon lo olvidas?!!"**_

"**_YA BASTA!!"_** ambos fueron separados por una furiosa Cindy **_"El destino de la Tierra se encuentra en sus manos y en lo único que piensan es en discutir!!"_**

Ambos niños cabeza grande se miraron, el clon malvado le dio la espalda y entrecruzó sus brazos en modo ofendido, mientras que Jimmy solo agachó su cabeza avergonzadamente.

"**_Haa (suspiró) tienes razón Cindy, pero tiene que haber otra forma!"_**

"**_Muy bien, muy bien..."_** le dio la razón el clon malvado **_"Que propones entonces cabezón?"_** el silencio hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. **_"Lo ves? No ayudas en nada, sólo te quejas y no aportas na- AUCH!!"_** los quejidos del clon fueron apagados por un sonoro golpe en la cabeza cortesía Vortex.

"**_Porque me golpeas niña!!"_**

"_**Y todavía lo preguntas? Eres un cínico!! A ver cuando aprender a cooperar! Y a dejar de chillar como un bebe!"**_

"**_Hey! Ese comentario no me gusto en lo absoluto!"_** se quejó el bebé Eddie.

"**_Miren quien lo dice!! A quien le flaqueó las piernas y se puso a llorar como una viuda negra hace unos instantes!!"_** atacó el clon haciendo crecer la ira en Vortex.

"**_A eso se le llama tener sentimientos, algo que jamás conocerás corazón de piedra!!"_**

"**_Vaya, vaya!"_** dijo April **_"Saben? No conozco mucho las relaciones entre humanos, pero esos dos hacen una bonita pareja no les parece?"_** y mordazmente sugirió **_"Ambos poseen el carácter que se necesita para domar al otro."_**

"**_QUÉ?!!!!!!"_** no dudaron en gritar Timmy, Jimmy y Eustace.

"**_Quién te preguntó algo chica verde?!!"_** Cindy dirigió su ira ahora a April mientras el clon malvado se hallaba callado y algo ruborizado por tal idea.

"**_Muchachos!!! Podrían dejar ésta discusión para otro momento?! El color de ése rayo no me simpatiza en lo absoluto."_** interrumpió ahora Libby señalando al aparato fumigador. El rayo ya estaba de un color naranja rojizo.

"**_No nos queda mucho tiempo!"_** gritó Sheen.

"**_Que podemos hacer Cindy?"_** le preguntó Libby a su amiga.

"**_No lo sé..."_** Cindy observó a Timmy. **_"Timmy!! Tú también eres un niño genio!!"_** Jimmy y su clon dudaron por ésta afirmación. **_"Dime que puedes hacer algo!! Verdad que si?"_**

Timmy se perdió un momento en las hermosas y suplicantes esmeraldas que Cindy tenía por ojos. Desvió su mirada hacia sus padrinos, para que le dieran una señal para salir de ésa incomoda situación. Cosmos y Wanda le guiñaron su ojo derecho y elevaron su varita dispuestos a hacer magia.

"**_Por ti lo que sea Cindy!!!"_** le confirmó haciéndole dibujar una gran sonrisa al rostro de la niña mientras se dirigía al aparato.

"**_Así se habla! Tu puedes Timmy! Siempre puedes!!"_** Cindy le echaba porras al niño, quien al pasar por entre medio de los verdaderos niños genios, se le erizó los pelos al sentir como éstos le dirigían una mirada de pocos amigos.

"**_Pues bien, veamos..."_** Timmy dirigió miradas diestras y siniestras al aparato de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Todo por ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en como hacerle, pues si bien estaba seguro de que algo podía hacer mediante un simple deseo, tenía que saber que pedir exactamente, no quería empeorar las cosas, se trataba de algo muy delicado. _"Que hago? Que deseo pido?"_ ya las miradas expectantes de sus amigos se volvieron impacientes. Y fue cuando una revelación se le vino a la mente. _"Es verdad! Ése extraterrestre dijo que todo dependía de la resistencia que tuviera la Tierra, quizás pueda hacer más fuerte al planeta! Eso es!" **"Deseo que la corteza terrestre sea tan inmortal al calentamiento global como el ave fénix lo es ante el fuego!!"** _susurró a su reloj sin que nadie lo escuchara. Sus padrinos sonrieron y elevaron sus varitas para cumplir el deseo. Mientras la magia hacia lo suyo Timmy simulaba darle un par de golpecitos al aparato, sin tocar botones por las dudas, y frotarlo por aquí y por allá. Hasta que pudo apreciar como el rayo casi rojizo era ahora de un amarillo apenas perceptible. **_"Listo!!"_**

"**_Como le hiciste?"_** preguntaron al unísono Jimmy y su clon no muy convencidos. **_"Que fue lo que tocaste o lo que le adheriste?"_**

"**_Oh? B-bueno... yo..."_** Timmy quiso explicarse pero se sintió aliviado cuando sintió unos brazos colgándose de su cuello...

"**_Timmy!! Eres brillante!!!!"_** su amiga Cindy había venido en su rescate.

"**_Brillante? Hubiera sido brillante que apagara del todo esa maldita máquina en lugar de sólo alargar el tiempo faltante para el detonante! Eso hubiera sido BRILLANTE!"_** exclamó celoso Jimmy Neutron.

"**_Hay! Sólo están celosos porque Timmy si pudo hacer algo útil!!"_** lo defendió Cindy.

"**_No estamos celosos!!!"_** respondieron al unísono, una vez más, Jimmy y su clon.

Y allí se les iba el tiempo en una nueva y absurda pelea más. Carl, Sheen, Libby y Eustace suspiraron a favor del cansancio.

"**_Se-señor Ooblar..."_** temió preguntar Carl llamando la atención del alienígena hasta ahora divertido por las discusiones de los niños.

"**_Señor?"_** Se halagó Ooblar y sonrió **_"Dime niño."_**

"**_No conoce alguna forma de revertir esto señor?"_** todos los niños se hallaban expectantes ante la posible respuesta.

"**_Una vez que el láser se ha encendido éste no se apagará hasta que su energía de elimine por completo. Y la única forma en que ésta se evapore es haberle enviado toda su energía destructiva a un centro de masa."_** Explicó el extraterrestre.

Absolutamente todos, incluyendo a los problemáticos, se quedaron en silencio ante lo revelado.

"**_Entonces podemos desviar el láser hacia otro planeta o meteorito deshabitado."_** Sugirió Timmy.

"**_En un meteorito no se abastecería todo el poder del láser y encontrar un planeta deshabitado es muy difícil, nos tomaría un tiempo que no tenemos."_** Explicó el clon malvado.

"**_Y si lo enviamos hacia el vacío del universo, donde no haya absolutamente nada? Esos espacios sobran."_** Sugirió ahora Libby.

Jimmy se negó ante esto **_"La distancia que tiene el rayo es infinita, podría llegar a un lugar recóndito de la galaxia fuera de nuestro alcance y, aún si pudiéramos afirmar que no haya nada ni nadie en su camino hoy, no podemos afirmar que no lo haya mañana, aún si fuera una estadía transitoria es muy peligroso para cualquier ser vivo."_**

"**_Además seríamos los culpables principales de que algo tan peligrosamente explosivo existiera por siempre."_** Adhirió Cindy.

"**_En ese caso definitivamente debemos de desaparecer ése rayo." _**Afirmó April.

Ooblar quería agregar algo muy importante que era a su vez muy peligroso, pero quizás era la única salida.**_"Antes de iniciar todo éste plan, los alienígenas hallamos un planeta deshabitado de seres vivientes pero..."_**

"**_Pero qué?"_** preguntó realmente interesado Eustace al igual que los demás.

"**_Pero se habitó poco después..."_** a todos se les fueron las ilusiones ante lo dicho por Ooblar **_"...por ustedes."_**

Todos bastantes consternados se miraron entre si y luego al suelo sobre el que pisaban.

"**_Éste planeta?"_** se preguntaron Sheen y Carl.

"**_No es mala idea, no es tan grande como la Tierra pero bastará para calmar las ansias del láser!."_** Exclamó el clon malvado con alegría. Tanta que casi se abraza del verdadero Jimmy. Y ahí si que se acababa el mundo!.

--------------------------------------------

_**EN LA TIERRA...**_

Los terrícolas se hallaban alarmados, la radio acababa de confirmar el fenómeno natural por el que atravesaban, el horno atómico en el que se hallaban, las temperaturas ya sobrepasaban los 58°...

Ante esto no era extraño que los humanos se sintieran en un verdadero desierto. Los lagos y ríos parecían aguas termales en evaporación, las plantas se iban muriendo y la nubosidad de las vistas de las personas le hacían ver visiones. Sus bocas resecas buscaban algo de humedad por doquier pues el agua ya era escasa.

"**_Amor ven aquí!"_** las cosas en la casa de la familia Neutron no eran diferentes. Judy Neutron se hallaba sobre una mesa sin atreverse a tocar el suelo, pues por alguna extraña razón, el calor no provenía del sol sino del suelo. Quien osara a pisar el piso sufriría graves quemaduras, muy a pesar de que el calzado fuera uno de los más gruesos. El Sr. Neutron quien se hallaba sobre un banco de metal hirviendo, de un salto se dirigió hacia donde su esposa se hallaba.

"**_Cariño..."_** exclamó ella dolorosamente al ver como su marido intentaba soplar las quemaduras de sus pies con pocos resultados. **_"Por eso te advertí que te sentaran conmigo, la madera no es conductora del calor como lo es el metal."_**

"**_Ha! (Suspiró) Desearía que nuestro Jimmy estuviera aquí para salvarnos de éste calor."_** Dijo el papá del susodicho, un deseo compartido por su mamá.

--------------------------------------------

"**_No opongo resistencia a destruir este planeta, pero como escaparemos nosotros? No tenemos nave ni transporte!"_** lo dicho por Cindy tenía mucho sentido. Jimmy ya estaba planificando la construcción de naves hasta que observó el láser y esto lo alarmó.

"**_El láser!!"_** se dirigió en su sentido rápidamente y Cindy lo acompañó.

"**_Dios mío! Su color ya es rojo oscuro!"_** exclamó la niña **_"Es el último nivel antes de la destrucción!!"_**

"**_Olvídense del transporte, luego pensaremos en qué hacer!"_** Exclamó el clon acercándose junto a los demás niños. **_"Debemos desviar ésa energía hacia éste planeta!! Vamos! Todos ayuden!"_**.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo todos rodearon el aparato y utilizaron toda su fuerza para mover el pesado cañón, la desesperación les hizo emplear la mayor de sus voluntades. A sudor de frente lograron apuntar el láser hacia sus pies y, al hacerlo se alejaron lo más pronto posible. El rayo volvió a ser celeste, pues su destino había sido cambiado, la Tierra ya estaba a salvo.

"**_Lo logramos!!"_** Salto Libby abrazando a Sheen.

"**_El color del láser ya es de color amarillo!!"_** exclamó con horror Carl mientras todos sentían que la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse.

"**_Ya? Tan rápido? Que significa esto?"_** interrogó el clon malvado a Ooblar.

"**_El poder del láser también se basa en la distancia de éste con su punto de concentración."_** Explicó el extraterrestre para la consternación de todos. **_"Al estar tan cerca uno del otro hace que su poder llegue de inmediato, tardará tan solo unos cinco minutos en hacer explotar éste planeta!"_**

"**_Diablos!! Que haremos ahora!!"_** Gritó Eustace. Faltaban escasos cinco minutos para el fin de ése planeta y ellos aún no tenían una solución a su transporte.

"**_Yo tengo la nave en la que vine hasta aquí, pero en ella sólo entrará una persona más."_** Comentó April sin ayudar mucho al grupo. Jimmy observó con preocupación a sus amigos, todo eso era su culpa, por sus estúpidas expediciones habían conocidos a esos extraterrestres y ahora los había involucrado en ésa bomba de tiempo.

Cindy cruzó su mirada con Jimmy y se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en ellos.

"**_Jimmy?"_** su dulce vos lo hizo romper en llanto, la niña no dudó en abrazarlo. **_"Qué sucede Jimmy?"_**

"**_Lo s-siento mucho."_** Lloriqueaba el niño genio, pero todos se hallaban tan preocupados que nadie se dio cuenta de ello. **_"Lamento mucho que todo vaya a acabar de ésta forma Cindy."_**

"**_No es tu culpa Jimmy..."_** lejos de regañarlo Cindy lo acobijo con sus cálidas palabras. **_"Es nuestro destino... pero no lo lamentes, ten presente que formaremos parte de la memoria de todos los humanos, como quienes arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar la de todos ellos."_**

A Jimmy se le escapó una traviesa lágrima al pensar en una Cindy muerta, su Cindy...

La niña tomó con ambas manos el rostro del niño genio para apoyar su frente con la de él y mantener sus vistas fijas. Los ojos de ambos eran tan bellos, muy a pesar de que estuvieran nublados por las lágrimas. El azul marino y el verde esmeralda se encontraron y no quisieron separarse más. Si tenían que morir, lo harían con gusto si esos ojos eran su última visión. **_"Nos veremos del otro lado..."_** susurró Cindy **_"...te amo Jimmy Neutron..."_** y cerró sus ojos esperando un ansiado beso. Y Jimmy estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Se encontraban a milímetros cuando un temblor bajo sus pies los hizo caer al suelo, aún abrazados.

Una sombra sobre ellos los hizo mirar hacia el cielo, cinco naves comenzaban a descender. Ooblar los controlaba mediante un control remoto.

"**_Q-que fue lo que sucedió?"_** preguntó Cindy sorprendida porque las naves salieran de la nada.

"**_Cómo que qué sucedió?"_** respondió Libby **_"Ooblar nos dará sus naves para escapar! Qué esperan? Vamos! Dense prisa!"_** mientras se acercaba a Sheen y Carl y, poco después, subieron a una de las naves. El rayo del láser ya estaba de color naranja.

"**_Ooblar tenía naves?"_** preguntó Jimmy colocándose de pie al igual que Cindy.

"**_Nos dijo que cada uno de ellos trajo la suya y una más para traer el equipaje, pero sólo por comodidad cada uno traía solo una pues en ella caben tres personas tranquilamente."_** Continuó Timmy quién, con ayuda de Strich y Ooblar colocaban la cuna con Taters, Goobot y Meldar en una de las naves. Y Ooblar se encargaba de programar el piloto automático y cerraba la compuerta.

"**_A donde estaban cuando estábamos hablando sobre nuestro fututo?"_** en tono irónico preguntó el clon malvado haciendo que Cindy y Jimmy se sonrojaran. **_"Vamos niño genio ayúdanos a programar las coordenadas de las naves!"_** Volvió a gritar mientras colocaba el piloto automático de la nave de Sheen, Libby y Carl.

"**_S-si!"_** Jimmy se separó rápidamente de Cindy para ir en ayuda de los demás.

La puerta de otra de las naves ya listas se cerró. **_"Magnífica Hermosa, Profesor Calamitous cuiden mucho de mi primo Eddie por favor."_**

"**_No te preocupes Jimmy."_** Sonrió Magnífica Hermosa.

"**_Gracias Neutron."_** Agradeció el profesor Calamitous.

"**_Nos veremos en la Tierra!"_** Se despidió Jimmy mientras veía como la nave se elevaba y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la Tierra. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y agradeció haber tenido ésa sustancia aisladora del calor en su reloj para aplicarla a su calzado y el de los demás. El temblor que aún continuaba no ayudaba mucho a su labor, pero ya todo estaba casi listo.

"**_Neutron."_** El susodicho se volteó a su llamado **_"Gracias por haberme dado otra oportunidad." _**Se trataba de Ooblar en la misma nave con April, por mayoría se decidió que Ooblar no se fuera con los demás extraterrestres malvados, no ahora que se había vuelto bueno. Merecía comenzar un nuevo estilo de vida.

"**_Gracias a ti por ayudarnos Ooblar."_** Sonrió Jimmy.

"**_Será un buen compañero para nuestra raza! Vamos a poder aprender mucho de él!"_** exclamó con una sonrisa April haciendo sonrojar a Ooblar por sus comentarios. **_"Cuídate mucho Jimmy Neutron, nos veremos en otra oportunidad."_**

"**_Igualmente April, Adiós."_** Respondió.

La nave despegó con April al volante y se escuchó un lejano **_"Que seas muy feliz Neutron!!"_**

Los pocos lagos del planeta parecían ollas en hervor, la temperatura era ya realmente insoportable, como si de un volcán se tratara.

"_**Cindy! Deja que te ayude!!"** _exclamó Timmy al ver a una Cindy cansada por el peso que traía encima, y es que Eustace Strich ya se había desmayado por el calor y la niña no había tenido más remedio que cargarlo para llevarlo hasta la nave. Finalmente y con la ayuda de Timmy lograron subirlo y medio sentarlo.

"**_Gracias Timmy."_** Agradeció Cindy ahora dirigiéndose hacia el niño desvanecido **_"Niño tonto, debemos tener un cuidado especial con él durante el viaje, es muy vulnerable."_** Timmy asintió.

"**_Démonos prisa! Ya el rayo está de color rojo intenso!"_** exclamó el clon Malvado. **_"Sólo quedan dos naves, quién ira con quien?"_**

"**_Yo iré con Cindy, solos."_** Afirmó seriamente Jimmy fijando su mirada en la de ella.

"**_Ha?"_** se alarmó Cindy, esa mirada en Jimmy no era un buen presagio **_"No Neutron, yo pensaba en ir con los muchachos ya sabes para separarlos en el caso de que peleen y-"_**

"**_Irás conmigo y punto, ya no hay tiempo para discusiones."_** Ordenó Jimmy obstinadamente. A Timmy y al clon malvado le hubiera gustado fallar a favor de Cindy pero lo dicho por el niño era cierto, ya no había tiempo para discutir. Ambos se subieron a la misma nave que Strich y cerraron la compuerta.

"**_Nos veremos después Cindy!"_** se despidió Timmy mientras su nave iba en ascenso.

"**_Ha? Si! No te vallas a ir a tu dimensión sin despedirte de mi primero Timmy!!"_** Exclamó Cindy mientras era tomada por la mano de Jimmy.

"**_Vamos Cindy! Ya no hay tiempo!"_** y corrieron tomados de la mano, si bien su nave tan solo se encontraba escasos 7 metros, el temblor del suelo y el calor les hacía más difícil la llegada. Jimmy se alarmó cuando sintió como Cindy ya no corría más y al observar atrás su preocupación aumentó.

"**_Cindy!!"_** Ésta se desvaneció por tanto calor, por suerte era muy liviana y a Jimmy no le tomó mucho trabajo colocarla sobre su espalda y cargarla. Ya estaban a un escaso metro de la nave cuando fuertes temblores lo hicieran parar en seco para no perder el equilibrio. De varios posos del planeta saltaron chorros de agua hirviendo y de otros agujeros más lava con temperaturas inimaginables. Jimmy continuó a pesar de todo, ésas muestras solo lo alertaban más sobre lo cerca que se hallaba el final de ése planeta. Pero su mundo se vio quebrantado cuando vio como uno de esos temblores partía en dos su nave.

"**_Nooo!!!"_** gritó Jimmy. **_"La nave!!"_**

--------------------------------------------

Por encima de la atmósfera las naves con destino a la Tierra se hallaban esperando a la última. Los demás ya habían partido al planeta correspondiente.

"**_Donde estarán Jimmy y Cindy?"_** preguntó un preocupado Carl siendo apoyado por Libby y Sheen.

--------------------------------------------

Jimmy abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Cindy intentando protegerla del agua caliente que amenazaba con quemarlos de un momento a otro. **_"Cómo puede ser que esto esté ocurriendo!! Soy un idiota! Si hubiera permitido que Cindy se marchara con los demás no estaría aquí conmigo a punto de morir!!"_**

Finalmente el color del rayo se transformó en negro y en escasos cinco segundos una luz iluminó por completo a la galaxia, como una nueva estrella que desaparecía del lugar dejando un espacio vacío. El planeta explotó y miles de diminutos pedazos de tierra flotaban ahora en el espacio. La luz se desvaneció dejando a los terrícolas abrir nuevamente sus ojos para contemplar lo que ha quedado.

"**_D-Donde están Cindy y Jimmy?!!"_** gritó desesperada Libby, pues sus amigos no habían escapado del lugar antes de que se desvaneciera. Sheen y Carl la ayudaron a buscar por todos lados pero sin resultado alguno.

"**_Jimmy! Estás bien amigo?"_** se le ocurrió a Sheen utilizar el comunicador de muñeca para hablar con su amigo, pero nadie respondía.

Libby estaba a punto de llorar junto a Sheen cuando Carl los interrumpió.

"**_Miren!!! Por allá!!!!"_** Señaló a una pequeña nave que se encontraba por debajo de la que los llevaba a ellos, una bastante diferente a las demás, pero que importaba eso ahora? **_"Son Jimmy y Cindy!!"_**

"**_Están vivos!!!!!!"_** abrazó efusivamente Libby a Sheen.

--------------------------------------------

La imagen de Jimmy abrazando a Cindy a lo lejos dentro de la nave los enterneció por un momento.

"**_Bien hecho Padrinos."_** Susurró Timmy a su reloj. Los causantes de la aparición de una nueva nave que salvara a Jimmy y a Cindy, sonrieron dulcemente.

"**_Tú hiciste eso?"_** preguntó Eustace, quién ya se había podido despertar a tiempo para preocuparse por ese par como los demás.

"**_Estás consciente que con tu actitud estás apoyando la relación de ellos dos?"_** cuestionó el clon malvado a Timmy.

"_**Por salvarles la vida? Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo."**_

"**_Pero podrías habernos mandado a nosotros con Neutron y tú haberte quedado aquí y a solas con Cindy."_** Acertó nuevamente el clon. **_"Creí que sentías algo por ella."_**

"**_Si, pero sólo es amistad."_** Aseguró Timmy **_"A mi me está esperando mi verdadero amor en mi dimensión! Y el de Cindy se encuentra con ella dentro de la nave."_**

"_**No te confundas Turner éste clon no está preguntando por tus sentimientos! Jaja! Yo creo que está celoso de su versión original!! Jajaja!!!"** _se bufó Eustace mientras era ahorcado por el clon malvado. Y allí es donde descubrieron que ese espacio era demasiado pequeño para forcejeos y que más de uno podía salir lastimado.

"**_YA! Quédense quietas niñitas!!!!"_** Exclamó Timmy siendo tomado por el otro brazo del clon y ser ahorcado también.

--------------------------------------------

"**_COF! COF! (tos)" _** Cindy comenzó a reaccionar gracias al agua que pacientemente Jimmy le había dado de beber en la boca. **_"Ne-Neutron."_**

"**_Te sientes mejor Cindy?"_** preguntó un preocupado Jimmy sin perder de vista el rostro de la niña que se sentaba sobre la silla del copiloto ahora.

"**_Si, ya estoy mejor."_** Respondió la niña algo avergonzada al ver el espacio tan pequeño en el que se encontraban. Y debía de estar a la fuerza cerca del niño genio. **_"Q-que le sucedió a la nave? Ésta no es como las demás, es mucho más pequeña."_**

"**_No lo sé."_** Respondió ahora Jimmy, sonrojado por ver la cercanía entre él y Cindy.**_"Lo importante es que estamos a salvo y la Tierra también." _**Sonrió.

Ésa sonrisa que a Cindy la desarmaba. **_"Si... mmm... Neutron..."_**

"_**Dime."**_

"**_Yo quería... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido."_** Cindy se disculpó aún a sabiendas de a donde podría dirigirse esa conversación.

"**_Por lo sucedido en el laberinto?"_** tímidamente preguntó el niño.

"_**Por no explicarte lo que tanto me incomodaba y subestimarte antes de tiempo."**_

"_**No podías haber pensado que se trataba de un clon."**_

"_**Podría haberlo pensado si te hubiera permitido explicarte."**_

"_**No había razón para hablar de algo que te lastimaba tanto, si supuestamente yo te había herido no había nada más que decir más que una disculpa de mi parte."**_

"**_Una disculpa que jamás llegó porque jamás hiciste algo por herirme."_**

Ya no había nada más por aclarar, el malentendido estaba ya disuelto y con ello también se hallaban cerradas las heridas de Cindy.

"**_Pero hay algo más que quisiera aclarar Cindy..."_** habló, luego de un largo silencio, Jimmy, y Cindy hubiera querido que ese silencio se prolongara hasta llegar a la Tierra. **_"...t-tu dijiste que me amabas... porqué lo hiciste?"_** El brillo en los ojos del niño genio sobrepasaron la fuerza de voluntad de Cindy, quien no pudo mantener su mirada fija en la de él y volteó en dirección contraria notablemente sonrojada.

"**_Y-yo dije eso?"_** Definitivamente no era lo adecuado para decir en ese momento. Estaban juntos, a salvo y en camino a su planeta luego de varios días de ausentarse, podrían ver a sus familias de nuevo y tomar un merecido descanso. Cuando al haber iniciado todo esa travesía tenían el mal presentimiento de no volver a verse, cuando sus vidas corrieron peligro numerosas veces en un mismo día. La vida les había brindado una nueva oportunidad y no debía de desaprovecharse.

"**_Qui-quizás escuche mal."_** Exclamó algo decepcionado Jimmy **_"P-pero si vamos a esperar a estar al borde de la muerte para hablarnos con sinceridad..."_**

"**_Tú que sientes por mi Jimmy?"_** lo interrumpió Cindy aún de espaldas a su compañero. Las mejillas del niño genio intensificaron su rubor. **_"E-Es decir, sentí tu preocupación por mi varias veces en éstos días... fue porque somos simples amigos?"_**

"**_No habría protegido de igual manera a Libby, eso puedes asegurarlo jajaja!!"_** rompió en carcajadas Jimmy contagiando a la niña.

"**_No creo que Sheen te lo hubiera permitido.. jaja!"_**

Ambos finalmente decidieron despojarse de toda vergüenza, era claro lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Ya no había ni Timmys ni Aprils que se interpusieran, no habría más interrupciones.

"_Porqué no hacerlo entonces?..."_ fue lo que Jimmy Neutron pensó internamente antes de juntar sus labios con los de Cindy en un dulce beso, uno tan anhelado, tan sincero, tan único. El sonrojo en ambos era notable al separar sus rostros, sólo haciendo resaltar aún más el azul marino y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. La felicidad era palpable en el aire.

"**_Te amo Cindy Vortex."_** Exclamó ya sin dudas Jimmy acariciando con ambos pulgares las tibias y suaves mejillas de su amada.

"**_Y yo a ti Jimmy Neutron."_** Sonrió Cindy acariciando las manos del niño, sus miradas soñadoras brillaban con luz propia. Y se abrazaron tan fuerte, no queriendo dejar escapar al otro, y ése contacto jamás se rompió en todo el camino hacia la Tierra.

_**///----FIN---///**_

--------------------------------------------

_TERMINÉ!!! Espero que les haya gustado amigos!! No se si el final haya sido el que esperaban pero en fin! Se acepta todo tipo de críticas sin pelos en la lengua! Díganme con sinceridad que les pareció, de acuerdo? _

_Deseo de corazón para todos nosotros que se haga la continuación de ésta serie como ese rumorcito que anda por ahí lo anda cantando. Para quienes no lo sepan se dice que se hará una especie de "secuela" de esta serie, quizás ya adolescentes!! Que emoción! Recemos todos juntos porque esto ocurra!! De nuevo gracias por su apoyo! Y jamás olviden esta hermosa serie, merece permanecer en nuestra memorias para toda la vida! Besos y cuídense mucho!_


End file.
